L'ombre du passé
by kyltia
Summary: COMPLET Sirius Black et Severus Snape se haïssent, mais nul ne sait VRAIMENT pourquoi. Harry Potter va le découvrir de visu et bien malgré lui. Spoiler : livres 1,2,3 et 4 (éléments mineurs du volume 5). Remarque : nouvelle version (fic en cours de réécr
1. Default Chapter

**Note** : Cette fic est déjà assez vieille, elle doit bien avoir plus de deux ans, maintenant. Pour ceux qui la connaissent déjà, la premièe version est encore sur le site de l'écurie.

Comme c'est un WIP, je l'ai relue réguliérement histoire de ne rienoublier du scénar donc ce qui devait arriver arriva : j'étais tellement déçuepar le style que je ne pouvais plus la supporter. J'ai donc choisi de la réecrire complétement.

Merci à Delphine d'avoir eu la gentillesse de se retaper la bétalecture de la bouse...

L'OMBRE DU PASSE

Chapitre 1

Perché en haut de l'arbre du jardin des Dursley, Harry Potter observait pensivement son volumineux cousin s'agiter dans tous les sens.

'Ca ne peut pas lui faire de mal…' Songea-t-il brièvement.

Malgré un régime draconien imposé par sa mère, Dudley avait encore pris du poids, du volume, de l'amplitude et de la graisse pendant la dernière année écoulée.

Pétunia Dursley mettait cette prise de poids sur l'alimentation déplorable que donnait l'école à son fils adoré et sur un métabolisme accéléré du monstre.

Harry, pour sa part, penchait plutôt sur un racket de goûter et sur la transformation d'un argent de poche astronomique en hamburgers, confiseries et autres barres chocolatées.

Donc le bougre avait pris du poids et Harry se prenait à penser que le faire courir revenait à un acte de charité car il ne donnait pas 10 ans à Dudley avant de mourir d'une crise cardiaque, les artères bouchées par le cholestérol.

Ce que faisait Harry dans l'arbre ?

Oh, la routine…

En y réfléchissant bien, la faute revenait à l'oncle Vernon qui, ne supportant plus le régime spartiate imposé à la famille par son épouse, avait réclamé, ce soir là, un repas digne de ce nom.

Cela avait donné lieu à une dispute épique qui s'était soldée par une Pétunia ayant l'air d'avoir avalé un chat sauvage tant elle était furieuse et par un steak trop cuit pour Vernon.

Bien entendu, Dudley avait fait un scandale magistral, soutenu par sa mère qui était passée du stade félinophage à celui de mariophage. Son expression de méchante satisfaction en disait long sur l'explication préalable qu'elle avait eu avec son époux.

Les mots « je te l'avais bien dit » ne furent jamais prononcés mais flottaient dans l'air comme un couperet.

Et, alors que l'oncle Vernon avait les joues rouges et les veines des tempes saillantes, alors que la tante Pétunia s'affairait devant la cuisinière avec son sourire en coin victorieux, alors que Dudley tentait tant bien que mal de récupérer de force la pièce de viande, Harry s'empara des 2 ronds de tomates de Dudley.

C'est qu'il n'était pas du tout d'accord pour suivre le régime sans sel, sans graisse et sans apport calorique que leur faisait subir Pétunia. Ron, Hermione et Hagrid avaient bien eu son message et lui avaient fait parvenir rapidement de quoi subsister, mais il avait terminé son stock. Il leur avait écrit le matin même, vaguement honteux et avec l'impression de quémander, afin de renouveler ses réserves mais il n'avait pas encore eu de nouvelles de ses amis.

Donc, quelque peu affamé, très peu satisfait d'avoir perdu en un mois les ¾ du poids laborieusement engrangé en 10 mois de vie à Poudlard et dans l'attente des traditionnels et savoureux pâtés de Mme Weasley, Harry avait craqué et subtilisé le repas de son cousin.

Quand celui ci, ne parvenant à faire plier la résolution de son père, s'était retourné sur son assiette et l'avait vu vide, il monta davantage dans les aiguës. Son petit cerveau, particulièrement aiguisé quand il s'agissait de nourriture, comprit rapidement qui était le responsable.

Pétunia se retrouva donc face à un dilemme mémorable. D'un coté, Dudley devait s'astreindre à un régime draconien mais se montrait assez réticent. Même si elle faisait semblant de ne rien voir, les preuves des excès de son grassouillet rejeton devenaient plus évidentes chaque jour. Donc comment ne pas croire que, vexé de ne pas pouvoir goûter au steak de son père, il n'ait pas dévoré ses tomates et accusé Harry afin d'avoir un repas digne de ce nom ?

D'un autre coté, elle ne rêvait que d'une chose : punir une fois de plus son encombrant neveu et, par là même satisfaire l'orgueil bafoué de son fils.

Le médecin lui avait conseillé de faire preuve de plus de fermeté, pour le bien de Dudley. Mais Harry n'était qu'un vulgaire pique assiette, une épine dans ses flancs, un importun qu'il fallait remettre à sa place dés que l'occasion s'en présentait.

La santé de Dudley l'emportant, elle refusa de lui donner gain de cause, mais donna quand même à Harry encore plus de corvées que d'habitude. Il le méritait, disait-elle, car sa seule existence assombrissait celle de Dudley.

Harry passa donc les deux heures suivantes à récurer, astiquer, dépoussiérer et encaustiquer tout ce qui passait sous les yeux de Pétunia. Et, une fois libre, fut confronté à la vengeance mortelle de son cousin outragé.

Après mûre réflexion, perché en haut de l'arbre, Harry se disait qu'il aurait pu se passer de ces 2 malheureuses rondelles de tomates. D'abord parce qu'elles étaient déjà digérées, métabolisées et leur énergie utilisées depuis fort longtemps. Ensuite parce qu'asticoter Dudley n'avait plus le charme d'antan. Il n'avait pas gagné en intelligence ces 10 dernières années ce que l'arbre du jardin avait gagné en taille. Trop gros, trop lent et trop stupide, Dudley était passé une quinzaine de fois sous la cachette d'Harry sans le découvrir.

Et Harry s'ennuyait, regrettant amèrement son impulsion, plus due à la frustration qu'à la faim.

Ce n'était pas les 20 missives par jour d'Hermione râlant sur Ron et inversement (officiellement Hermione était une mêle tout et Ron un gamin, officieusement Hermione entretenait une correspondance avec Victor Krum et Ron était un gamin) ni les courriers soporifiques de Neville qui lui mettaient les nerfs à fleur de peau... Non c'était l'absence de courrier de Sirius Black, son parrain, qui troublait Harry.

Fin Juin, Dumbledore l'avait envoyé en mission pour rassembler tous les sorciers capables de combattre Voldemort et depuis, aucune nouvelle. Harry savait par Remus que son parrain avait passé un moment chez lui, mais depuis mi juillet il avait disparu et Harry commençait à s'inquiéter.

Depuis que Voldemort avait retrouvé sa puissance perdue, Sirius était en grand danger, plus encore que lorsqu'il s'était échappé d'Azkaban, et il en affrontait de plus grands encore pour pouvoir aider Dumbledore à le combattre. Et il était seul...

Harry aurait tellement souhaité l'aider. Mais comment faire quand vous êtes un adolescent de bientôt 15 ans coincé dans une famille qui vous gardait à l'œil comme l'ennemi public N°1?

« Dudley chériiiiiiiii ! » Appela Pétunia. « A taaaaaaaaaaable !

- Mais maman, je ne l'ai pas trouvé ! » Se plaignit Dudley.

- Tant pis pour lui ! Tu mangeras sa part ! »

Dudley sembla satisfait de la réponse et se précipita dans la maison.

Harry haussa les épaules et commença à descendre de l'arbre. Une fois en bas, il s'approcha lentement de la maison, en faisant le tour afin d'éviter de se faire voir par la fenêtre de la cuisine.

A mi chemin de la maison, il se figea, ses sens en alerte puis se retourna vivement sur un homme encapuchonné. Un sorcier, il le sentait. Il porta instinctivement la main à sa poche, mais sa baguette était enfermée dans sa malle, elle même remisée dans le placard verrouillé qui avait longtemps servi de chambre à Harry.

Trop tard ! Son assaillant l'avait déjà enserré d'un bras, lui couvrant fermement la bouche de sa main libre.

« Silence Potter ! » Siffla l'homme en l'entraînant fermement loin de la maison alors qu'Harry se débattait tant bien que mal, en vain. Son assaillant était bien plus grand et plus fort que lui.

« Suffit ! Si vous tenez donc tant à mourir, je me ferai un plaisir de vous exaucer mais pour le moment, du calme ! » Grogna l'homme avant de plaquer Harry précipitamment au sol.

Harry ne comprit pas se qui se passait quand une vague de chaleur le submergea en un souffle terrible, le bruit d'une explosion déchirante l'accompagnant et lui vrillant les oreilles.

L'homme se releva et emporta en courant, se retournant fréquemment pour regarder derrière lui, l'adolescent sonné jusqu'à une poubelle dont il empoigna l'anse frénétiquement.

Harry sentit soudain la sensation caractéristique du voyage par portoloin : cette impression d'être du chewing-gum étiré et malaxé en tous sens avant d'être recraché bêtement au sol.

Il tomba cul par dessus tête au beau milieu d'une forêt, son étrange kidnappeur à ses coté.

« Qui...

- Silence, Potter ! » La voix sortant du fond de la capuche cracha son homme comme s'il s'agissait de la pire des insultes.

Harry écarquilla les yeux.

Il connaissait cette voix…

Et une seule personne était capable d'y mettre autant de venin en prononçant son nom.

La forme encapuchonnée se dressa à demi, aux aguets, puis rabattit enfin sa capuche.

« R... ROGUE ?

- Pour vous c'est professeur Rogue... » Corrigea-t-il machinalement en continuant à observer les alentours. « Non... Il ne nous a pas suivi... » Fit-il en achevant son inspection.

« Qui ça ? demanda Harry, presque timidement, encore tout étonné de ne pas s'être fait proprement lynché pour son abus de familiarité.

« Qui-vous-savez... » Se contenta de répondre Rogue avant de tourner son regard acéré vers Harry. « Félicitation, Potter, cette fois vous êtes orphelin de toute famille ! » Grinça le professeur avant de se relever complètement.

Harry déglutit avec difficulté...

« Que... Les Dursley ? Que leur est il... Arrivé ?

- La même chose qu'à vous, si vous aviez été à l'heure pour votre souper. Leur maison à explosé, balayée par la puissance du Seigneur des Ténèbres. »

Harry tressaillit.

Voldemort avait été si prés ? Mais il n'avait même pas senti sa présence.

Puis soudain la réalisation l'atteignit avec force : les Dursley étaient morts.

Tout d'abord il ne ressentit rien, puis l'inquiétude apparut. Où passerait-il la fin de l'été ?

L'inquiétude laissa place au soulagement, il était libéré des Dursley... Avant d'être remplacé par la honte, pour avoir pensé cette horreur, pour s'être réjoui même fugitivement de la mort de 3 personnes.

La colère surgit rapidement, ses affaires, sa baguette, la cape d'invisibilité de son père, l'album photo de ses parents, la carte des maraudeurs, ses livres, son précieux éclair de feu, le kit d'entretien à balai offert par Hermione, ses posters de quidditch, les attrapes nigauds des frères Weasley... Tout ça réduit en fumée... Heureusement qu'Edwige n'était pas revenue entre temps de sa course car sinon elle serait morte également...

Et en dernier, une vague de tristesse le submergea, incongrue, inattendue. Il toucha sa joue, étonné d'y sentir les larmes couler, étonné de se sentir anéanti par la mort de sa médiocre famille. Les Dursley l'avaient affamé, maltraité, houspillé... Ils l'avaient fait souffrir presque autant que Voldemort lui même et pourtant... Oui, il les pleurait. Ils étaient tout ce qui lui restait comme famille, tout ce qui le rattachait à sa mère... Et oui, il avait eu de l'amour pour eux, une forme d'amour, cet espoir que l'on met en ceux dont on espère un peu de tendresse. Il pleurait de n'avoir pas su, de n'avoir pas eu le temps de se faire aimer d'eux... Il pleurait ce qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais retrouver.

Rogue détourna le regard et se racla la gorge avec irritation.

« Bon. Venez Potter, le Directeur nous attend... »

Harry hocha la tête, sourd au soulagement ressenti à l'énoncé de ce nom. Non, il souhaitait rester encore un peu avec sa peine. Il se leva et suivit le professeur à pas lents à travers la forêt interdite, ne se rendant même pas compte du lieu de danger où il se trouvait, ne remarquant même pas quand ils passèrent l'orée de la forêt, longèrent la cabane d'Hagrid et pénétrèrent dans l'école.

Harry sentait quelque chose pulser au fond de son crâne, quelque chose qui résonnait comme un mantra et que pourtant il n'arrivait pas à clairement identifier.

« Mon pauvre garçon... » S'exclama Dumbledore, le faisant sursauter.

Ils étaient dans le hall, et Dumbledore se précipitait sur eux, une expression inquiète sur le visage.

« Mon... Monsieur le... » Balbutia Harry avant d'éclater en sanglots, soulagé de voir son protecteur, oubliant la gêne subite qui l'assaillit à se montrer si vulnérable devant les deux adultes. Après tout, il n'avait plus pleuré devant les Dursley depuis l'âge de 5 ans… Et il ne se rappelait plus d'avoir pleuré du tout depuis qu'il avait 7 ans.

« Allons, allons mon garçon… » Murmura Dumbledore en l'attirant contre lui pour le consoler.

« Vous savez ce qui s'est passé ? » Demanda Rogue d'un ton lugubre.

Dumbledore hocha la tête et lui fit signe de le suivre, entraînant Harry à sa suite vers la gargouille gardant son bureau.

« Racontez moi Severus... » Dit-il d'une voix ferme en gravissant l'escalier en colimaçon. « Je sais que la maison de ce pauvre petit à explosé. Cornelius Fudge sort d'ici : il semble se rendre enfin à l'évidence quant au retour de Voldemort. Il va mettre tous ses aurors sur la piste. Racontez moi... » Il ouvrit la porte de son bureau, fit s'asseoir Harry dans un fauteuil confortable et prit place à son bureau.

Rogue jeta un coup d'œil peu amène à Harry.

« Parlez devant Harry, il a autant besoin de savoir que moi... »

Rogue se passa la langue sur les lèvres et s'assit à son tour dans un fauteuil.

« Je ne suis pas sur que cela soit une bonne idée… » Insista-t-il.

« Il est temps qu'Harry soit au courant de ce qui se passe. C'est sa famille qui a péri ce soir…

- A votre guise… » Ronchonna Rogue. « Donc, comme vous le souhaitiez, j'ai passé le début de l'été à reprendre contact avec mes anciens… Ha, camarades. J'ai tenté de les convaincre et à travers eux le Seigneur que j'étais toujours fidèle à la cause et reprendre mon rôle abandonné il y a presque 14 ans... »

Il se fendit d'un sourire acerbe.

« Cela n'a pas été facile. Le Seigneur n'a pas été très… Accueillant. Il n'a apparemment pas apprécié que je ne sois pas dans les premiers à le rejoindre. Néanmoins, après… » Il jeta un coup d'œil irrité à Harry.

« Parlez librement, Severus. Je veux tout savoir… »

Rogue sembla particulièrement contrarié mais continua son récit.

« Et bien… Après m'avoir… châtié, Il m'a accepté dans ses rangs avec une remarquable facilité. J'aurai dû me douter qu'il ne serait pas facile de le duper. S'il m'a laissait le rejoindre, c'est qu'il souhaitait tirer autant d'informations de moi que moi de lui. Je me suis montré… » Il jeta un regard clairement agacé en direction d'Harry cette fois. « Monsieur le Directeur, je me suis montré imprudent. Il semblait relativement faible et diminué, et je L'ai cru avide d'attirer un maximum d'alliés à ses cotés, sans trop regarder à leur fidélité... Je me suis fait avoir, monsieur le directeur. Il m'a envoyé sur la piste des Barnaguet, me disant qu'ils se feraient une joie de le rejoindre. Il m'a dit que ce serait eux qui... »

Il releva les yeux vers Dumbledore.

« …Qui vous tueraient. » Acheva-t-il.

Dumbledore sourit et lui fit signe de continuer mais Harry s'écarta du directeur, fixant Rogue.

« Je ne comprends pas, ça veut dire quoi ?

- Tout simplement, Harry que Severus a accepté de prendre le risque de rejoindre les mangemorts, de se joindre à leurs pratiques infâmes afin de récolter les informations dont nous avons besoin pour détruire définitivement Voldemort... Severus, je me doutais qu'il pourrait ne pas être dupe, mais j'avais espéré comme vous qu'il n'avait pas récupéré ses pouvoirs au point d'être capable de différencier ses fidèles des autres... Pardon, je vous ai mis en grand danger. »

Rogue hocha la tête négativement et Harry remarqua pour la première fois ses yeux caves et sa peau plus blafarde que d'habitude. Il ressemblait un peu à Sirius quand celui-ci était en cavale, avec son expression hantée et traquée.

Rogue reprit la parole.

« Il m'a lancé sur une fausse piste... Pendant que je cherchais les Barnaguet pour empêcher qu'ils ne vous fassent du mal, Il lançait Malefoy sur les traces de Karkaroff. Il l'a retrouvé et ce lâche leur a avoué où se cachait Potter.

- Où... Je me cachais ? » Répéta Harry.

Dumbledore se pencha et lui serra brièvement l'épaule.

« Croyais-tu sincèrement que je t'aurai laissé chez des moldus incapables de te défendre avec Voldemort en pleine possession de ses moyens ? Non, cet endroit était protégé, de même que toutes les informations te concernant. Nul sorcier, quel qu'il soit à part moi et Minerva, ne savait où tu habitais. Pas même le ministère. Sirius t'a retrouvé car il connaissait tes parents et leur famille... Tu étais plus en sécurité chez eux que n'importe où, même à Poudlard...

- Mais alors, comment m'a t'on retrouvé ?

- A cause du tournoi des trois sorciers, Harry... Chaque directeur des trois écoles, BeauxBatons, Durmstrang et Poudlard, avait le droit de faire une enquête dans les archives privées de chaque école pour connaître les champions...

- Alors... Karkaroff...

- Oui, il vous a vendu à Voldemort comme il a vendu les mangemort il y a 12 ans, lors de son procès... Mais il n'a obtenu comme récompense que la mort. » Sourit cruellement Rogue.

Il regarda intensément l'adolescent.

« Je ne l'ai appris que trop tard, par Malefoy qui venait me tuer. Voldemort ne m'avait laissé en vie que comme solution de rechange : s'il n'avait pas retrouvé Karkaroff, il m'aurait torturé pour que je lui dise où vous étiez. Une fois l'information obtenue, j'étais trop dangereux et je devais disparaître. C'est un piètre assassin que m'a envoyé Voldemort. J'ai réussi à m'enfuir et j'ai accouru à Privet Drive, juste à temps pour vous empêcher d'entrer dans la maison mais pas assez vite pour sauver les moldus... La maison des Dursley a été détruite d'une boule de feu qui a ravagé tout le quartier...

- Est-ce Voldemort ?» Interrogea Dumbledore, ayant noté la formulation impersonnelle de Rogue.

Rogue hésita…

Harry sentit naître en lui une colère froide, coupante.

Voldemort, encore lui, toujours lui.

Il lui avait tout pris. Son père, sa mère, son parrain qui ne pouvait que se terrer, celui qui était en train de devenir son ami, Cédric Diggory, et les Dursley. Les Dursley qui n'étaient pas grand chose mais qui étaient tout ce qu'il avait en ce monde comme famille de sang.

« Je ne pense pas. » Finit par dire Rogue. « L'explosion ne portait pas sa marque. C'était vraiment trop ostentatoire… Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a toujours été partisan du moindre effort, voire minimaliste dans la réalisation de ses sorts…

- Je suis d'accord, » acquiesça Dumbledore. « Tom a toujours été un élève brillant et efficace, il n'a jamais mi plus d'énergie que nécessaire dans un sortilège. Conclusion ?

- Je penche pour Lucius Malefoy. Le côté inutilement spectaculaire, la grandiloquence et la futilité du geste. Il n'a même pas cherché à savoir si Potter était dans la maison, il s'est hâté d'intervenir avant que je n'ai le temps de faire quoi que ce soit. Je pense qu'il s'agit de Malefoy.

- Mais vous n'en êtes pas sur…

- Je n'ai aucune preuve, Mr le Directeur. Aucune… »

Harry releva les yeux.

Rogue serrait les dents, comme sous le coup d'une rage folle.

Dumbledore se leva et vint tapoter gentiment l'épaule du professeur.

« Severus, ne soyez pas si dur envers vous même. J'aurais dû me douter que Voldemort avait retrouvé toute sa puissance et toute sa perspicacité... Et il n'a jamais perdu de sa duplicité non plus. Vous avez fait ce que vous avez pu, vous avez fait au mieux. Maintenant, le plus important est que Harry soit en sécurité.

- Allez vous le garder à Poudlard ?

- Non, il y a un bien meilleur endroit à mon avis... » Sourit Dumbledore.

Rogue blêmit davantage si c'était possible.

« Vous ne voulez pas dire...

- Bien sûr que si... »

A suivre…


	2. chapitre 2

Note : réponses aux reviews en fin de page

* * *

L'OMBRE DU PASSE

Chapitre 2

« Vous pouvez vous installer dans la 4ème chambre à droite de l'escalier, au premier. Demain nous verrons pour renouveler vos vêtements, votre baguette et vos livres de cours. Un peu de travail scolaire vous fera le plus grand bien, vous avez à peu prés 3 ans de retard en potions. » Grogna Rogue d'une voix ennuyée en fermant la porte d'entrée.

Harry regarda autour de lui, circonspect. Il n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir un jour découvrir le petit « chez soi » de Rogue.

« _Vous voulez qu'il vienne vivre chez moi ? ? ? _» S'était exclamé Rogue avec horreur.

« _JAMAIS ! ! !_ » Avait crié Harry sur le même ton.

On lui avait pris son semblant de famille, son peu de biens, son simulacre de maison et en plus on lui imposait de vivre dans le trou à rat servant de repaire au professeur qui lui vouait une haine implacable ? Non mais et puis quoi après ? Il allait être adopté par les Goyle ? ? ?

« _Harry, Harry, Harry... Sois raisonnable mon garçon. __Tu y seras en sécurité le temps que Voldemort se rende compte que tu n'es pas mort. _

_- Mais je peux rester à Poudlard ! Voldemort ne pourra pas y entrer, vous l'avez dit vous même !_

_- Tu ne peux rester seul ici, voyons... Il n'y a personne l'été, excepté les elfes de maisons... Moi même je ne demeure pas ici pendant les vacances... _»

Harry avait réfléchit frénétiquement et s'était mis à rougir violemment.

« _Ha... Hagrid... Peut être voudrait-il..._ » Il s'en était voulu de dire cela, il ne voulait pas être une charge ou un danger pour le semi géant.

« _Il aurait été ravi et j'aurai choisi cette solution s'il avait été là. Avec lui tu aurais été en parfaite sécurité. Seulement, il est parti jusqu'à la rentrée avec Mme Maxime afin de rallier à notre cause tous les géants qu'ils pourraient trouver._ »

Harry hocha la tête. Il n'osait pas parler des Granger ou des Weasley. Il savait pertinemment que si Voldemort l'avait retrouvé chez les moldus, il aurait encore moins de mal à le débusquer chez les sorciers. Il chercha d'autres refuges. Remus Lupin ? Lui aussi serait en danger. Le professeur McGonagall ? Elle comme tous les professeurs... Il se lécha les lèvres, n'osant demander à Dumbledore refuge et protection et...

Et soudain, la constatation de la proposition de Dumbledore le frappa avec toute sa froideur.

« _Mais pourquoi le professeur Rogue ? Il sera également en danger avec moi !_ »

Rogue lui jeta un regard sincèrement étonné, mais reprit rapidement contenance.

« _Nul sorcier autre que moi ne connaît sa demeure. Voldemort n'a aucun moyen de le retrouver. J'ai scellé sa marque il y a bien longtemps..._

_- Sa marque... Sur le bras de..._

_- Oui, Harry. Voldemort peut faire transplaner vers lui chaque mangemort porteur de cette marque. Severus serait en grand danger si je n'avais jeté un charme sur cette cicatrice, empêchant Voldemort_ _de s'en servir pour le retrouver. Tu seras en sécurité chez lui et... Je vous enverrai Sirius._ » Avait-il achevé avec un sourire.

L'espace d'un instant, le sang de Harry s'était réchauffé. Sirius ! Oh oui...

Alors il se retrouvait chez le professeur Rogue. Il s'était attendu à un cachot lugubre, froid, plein d'araignées et de bestioles gluantes. Ou alors à un manoir sinistre digne de celui de Dracula, du docteur Frankestein et du tueur de Psychose réunis !

En fait de château des Carpates, il s'agissait d'un charmant petit cottage en pleine campagne, aux murs couverts de lierre et au gazon bien taillé. Même la décoration était confortable : des murs clairs, crème ou bleu ciel, des meubles de chêne patiné, des tapis moelleux recouvrant le parquet de pin ciré, des tableaux sur les murs... Des tableaux de moldus, aux personnages immobiles. Des photos, immobiles également, montrant un couple souriant entourant un petit garçon brun à l'allure timide.

Harry monta l'escalier et entra dans la chambre qui lui était dévolue. Une belle chambre semi mansardée, avec une grande fenêtre et un grand lit confortable. La chambre comme la maison donnaient l'impression d'être hors du temps.

Le petit garçon s'allongea au dessus des couvertures et s'endormit d'une masse, sans pleurer.

Les habitudes sont difficiles à perdre…

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Harry se glissa en silence hors de la chambre où il avait dormi et descendit les escaliers. Il jeta un coup d'œil dans le salon et sursauta en voyant Rogue assis confortablement dans un fauteuil en cuir, le fixant de ses yeux brillants. 

« J'ai pensé demander à Mme Weasley de me faire parvenir des vêtements pour vous par le réseau de cheminette, mais c'est trop dangereux. Nous irons dans le village voisin. C'est un village de moldus, ils pensent que je suis professeur dans un internat moldu quelconque. Ils ne posent jamais de question mais si c'est le cas, vous êtes mon neveu Ethan, c'est clair ? »

Harry hocha la tête et Rogue se leva d'un mouvement souple.

« Pour vos livres de classe, le directeur a donné de l'argent à Mme Weasley, elle va aller chercher vos livres de classe et c'est Black qui les rapportera.

- Sirius ! » Harry s'éclaira soudain.

Rogue le fusilla du regard.

« Oui... » Finit il par lâcher, comme à contre cœur. « Bon, allons y. » Continua-t-il en ouvrant la porte d'entrée.

Harry faillit lui faire remarquer qu'il avait faim et n'avait rien avalé depuis son consistant repas de la vieille (4 ronds de tomate) mais resta la bouche ouverte sans émettre le moindre son en notant enfin la tenue de son professeur : Rogue avait troqué son habituelle robe noire de sorcier pour un jean moulant de même couleur et un pull anthracite. Il avait lavé ses cheveux et les portait en un catogan serré. Il avait un air beaucoup plus propre et plus fréquentable, malgré ses traits disgracieux et son expression revêche habituelle.

Ils revinrent chargés de plusieurs paquets.

La vendeuse avait tiqué en voyant la masse de vêtements mais Rogue lui avait expliqué avec tact et à mots couverts que Ethan venait de perdre ses parents dans le terrible incendie qui avait ravagé la banlieue est de Londres deux jours plus tôt. Il avait recueilli son pauvre parent encore sous le choc et il essayait de lui rendre la vie la plus douce possible. Il avait souri à la jeune femme avec timidité et avait marmonné quelque chose comme quoi il ne savait pas trop comment s'y prendre. La vendeuse avait rougi et lui avait murmuré quelques mots à voix basse.

Bref ils n'avaient suscité aucun soupçon de la part des villageois, juste une intense curiosité : le professeur Rogue était revenu ! Harry s'était rendu compte que bien des jeunes filles du village se retournaient sur son passage. Alors que Rogue entrait dans une boucherie et que lui même s'asseyait sur un banc à l'extérieur, fatigué et affamé, il entendit trois femmes discuter non loin de lui.

« Le professeur Rogue est en ville aujourd'hui ! Quelle chance ! Comme je voudrais être une élève de son internat ! ! !

- Ne rêve pas, Sally ! Il a sûrement des dizaines d'amoureuses parmi ses étudiantes !

- Non, il enseigne dans une école de garçon je crois...

- Nous avons toutes nos chances !

- Pffff, tu dis ça mais tous les étés c'est pareil, il se terre chez lui et ne vient ici que pour faire ses courses. Pas moyen d'engager la conversation avec lui, il est si froid...

- Mais il est si bôôôôôôôô ! ! ! Si sexy ! ! ! ! Hyaaaaaaannnnnn ! ! ! »

Et les 3 midinettes de se pâmer d'amour alors qu'Harry les observait d'un œil bovin. Rogue ? Monsieur je-connais-pas-le-shampoing-c'est-contre-ma-religion, beau ? Sexy ? Il avait beau chercher dans sa mémoire mais il ne trouvait pas même une fille de la maison Serpentard qui aurait pu, un jour, qualifier Rogue d'intéressant.

Il jeta un coup d'œil critique à travers la vitrine de la boucherie.

Rogue se tenait droit comme un I, rigide, menaçant, le nez crochu et la peau jaunâtre, les lèvres serrées en un pli amer et les dents plantées de travers.

Non, même sans ses lunettes, il n'arriverait pas à lui trouver autant de charme qu'à un dindon déplumé... Il soupira et se leva pour le rejoindre alors qu'il sortait du magasin.

Alors que Harry se changeait, Rogue s'affairait à la cuisine.

Ils mangèrent en silence, Harry faisant des efforts pour ne pas dévorer comme un ours son plat et observant son professeur de côté.

« Quoi ? » Finit par aboyer Rogue.

« Vous avez cuisiné comme un moldu. » se contenta de constater Harry.

Les yeux de Rogue étincelèrent de rage.

« Pour votre gouverne, Potter, nous sommes au beau milieu de la campagne moldue. N'importe qui peut passer par ces chemins de terre, à n'importe quelle heure de la journée. Il faut être aussi irresponsable que vous pour user de la magie aux vues et aux sus de tout le monde. Vous serez toujours un inconscient Potter ! Toujours à vous mettre en danger, vous et les autres, pour satisfaire votre petite vanité ! La magie est un don qu'il faut protéger et non pas user à tort et à travers, Potter !»

Harry sursauta à chaque fois que Rogue prononça son nom, tant il y mettait tout le mépris et le fiel dont il semblait capable.

L'adolescent se pencha sur son steak haché et ses petits pois qu'il avala sans mot dire pendant le reste du repas, les joues cuisantes de rage.

Le reste de la journée se passa sans heurt, Rogue étudiant dans la bibliothèque, Harry lisant un vieux roman moldu de cape et d'épée dans le salon. Les deux pièces étant séparées par de larges portes fenêtre, ils pouvaient respecter leur accord tacite de s'ignorer consciencieusement tout en pouvant se jauger en chiens de faïence à loisir...

Ce n'est qu'en fin d'après midi qu'un aboiement les tira de leur réserve respective. Harry s'illumina et se précipita à l'extérieur pendant que Rogue jurait et sacrait ses grands dieux qu'il n'avait pas mérité pareille punition pour ses péchés tout en essayant de rattraper le gamin.

Harry se précipita sur le gros chien noir couvert de terre et qui battait de la queue comme si sa vie en dépendait, faisant fête à l'enfant.

« Sirius ! Sirius ! Ce que je suis content... »

Soudain, il enfouit son visage dans l'encolure du chien et se mit à sangloter. Patmol se figea et jeta un regard neutre à Rogue.

« Vous feriez mieux de rentrer... » Grogna Rogue avec sévérité.

Dans le salon, Sirius reprit forme humaine et étreignit son filleul, tentant de le calmer par des paroles apaisantes, pendant que Rogue grimaçait en voyant la boue sur son parquet et ses tapis.

« Va prendre un bain, Black... Tu sens le fauve et tu dégueulasses tout mon intérieur... La salle de bain est toujours au même endroit. » Grogna-t-il en farfouillant dans la penderie de l'entrée pour en tirer des vêtements pliés. « Tiens, connaissant ton approche personnelle de l'hygiène, j'avais prévu que tu doives te changer. » Continua-t-il en tendant la pile de linge.

Sirius pris les vêtements et acquiesça sans mot dire avant de se diriger vers l'escalier.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, il descendait, propre et rasé de prés. Il s'assit dans le divan, alors que Rogue restait face à lui, dans son fauteuil en cuir favori.

Harry sourit, soulagé. Sirius avait bonne mine, un peu fatigué mais beaucoup moins maigre qu'à leur première rencontre. Il se nicha contre lui alors que son parrain l'observait, soucieux.

Avec un léger sourire, Black claqua des doigts pour faire apparaître sa baguette magique et murmura « sicreto apparitus » (1), faisant apparaître une sorte de havresac en cuir fatigué.

«C'est un gadget bag, Harry. Il a l'air petit, mais il renferme tous les livres qui te manquent...Pour remplacer ceux que tu as perdus, plus ceux de l'année à venir. Cela t'évitera d'aller au chemin de traverse, c'est trop dangereux...»

Il poussa légèrement Harry qui, à contrecœur se leva pour farfouiller dans le sac.

Il en sortit une boite oblongue.

« Une baguette ?

- La tienne a brûlé dans l'incendie, non ? »

Harry lui sourit faiblement.

« Oui… Mais je pensais devoir retourner chez Olivander pour en trouver une nouvelle…

- Inutile, Albus s'est occupé de ta nouvelle baguette. Fumseck a gentiment accepté de donner une de ses plumes pour ta nouvelle baguette et Ollivander l'a fabriquée en un tournemain.

- Ouah ! Il a fait vite !

- Un peu, oui. D'habitude, il faut des mois à un alchimiste pour trouver la bonne combinaison d'essences et d'organes. Mais comme il s'agissait de la réplique d'une baguette existante, cela lui a demandé moins de travail. »

Harry acquiesça et prit la baguette entre ses doigts. A peine avait-il touché le bout de bois qu'un fourmillement, à la fois familier et étranger, lui parcourait la peau. Il cligna des yeux comme une chouette et agita la baguette d'un geste vaste, déclenchant une gerbe d'étincelles rouges.

Il sourit.

« C'est la bonne. » Dit-il, sachant pertinemment que son parrain comprendrait. Une baguette avait beau n'être qu'un instrument servant à canaliser la magie d'un sorcier, elle n'en devenait pas moins, au fil du temps, une partie intégrante de son corps.

« Potter, Aussi impressionnante que soit votre démonstration de magie, j'apprécierais qu'elle n'ait pas lieu dans mon salon alors que n'importe qui peu nous voir.» Grogna Rogue, la mort dans le regard, avant de se tourner vers Sirius. « J'imagine que le Directeur t'a mis au courant des récents événements ? » Dit-il avec brutalité.

Sirius jeta un coup d'œil haineux à son vis à vis.

« Oh oui. Il m'a tout raconté.

- Je ne comprends pas qu'il puisse te faire confiance, après tout ce que tu as fait ! » Cracha Rogue, hautain.

Les yeux de Black étincelèrent.

« Tu sais parfaitement que je n'ai jamais été un fidèle du Seigneur des Ténèbres ! En tant qu'ancien mangemort, tu connaissais tout le monde !

- Pas tout le monde...Il ne nous disait pas tout... et tous ne portaient pas sa marque, ses espions notamment... »

Les yeux de Sirius flamboyèrent.

« Ecoutez qui parle ! Ecoutez qui se drape dans sa vertu outragée ! Toi, son esclave, son ombre, son plus fidèle assassin...

- SILENCE ! Je t'interdis... »

Les yeux de Rogue semblaient vouloir tuer Black.

« TU m'interdis de dire la vérité alors même que tu répands le mensonge ? Jamais je n'ai trahi les gens que j'aimais ! Jamais je n'aurai trahi James ! Ose me dire en face que tu n'as jamais vu Pettigrew auprès de son maître, comme un bon chienchien à sa mémère, comme toi à l'époque ! »

Rogue soutint son regard un long moment avant de céder le premier.

« Tout cela est sans importance désormais. Il nous faut protéger le « petit prince »... Pour Dumbledore. »

A l'énoncé de la raillerie envers Harry, Sirius ouvrit la bouche mais la referma et ne dit rien. Rogue protégerait le garçon tant que ce serait le souhait de Dumbledore, et c'était largement suffisant pour lui...

« Comment faire ? « Il » trouvera cet endroit, tôt ou tard... Il reste un mois avant la rentrée des classes, c'est largement suffisant pour qu'il localise cette maison, ne serait-ce que pour avoir ta peau.

- Oui... Je ne sais que faire... Nous trouverons peut être quelque chose dans ma bibliothèque personnelle... » Rogue hésita. Il n'avait pas envie de les amener dans son labo. Cette maison était restée inchangée depuis des années, fidèle au havre de paix que sa grand-mère avait chéri. Mais le laboratoire qu'il avait aménagé dans la cave était devenu son domaine personnel où nul n'était le bienvenu.

« Suis moi. Vous aussi Potter, je ne veux pas risquer de vous voir provoquer une catastrophe si on vous laisse sans surveillance... »

Harry s'empara du havresac et suivi Rogue, qui passa dans la cuisine et ouvrit la lourde porte menant à la cave, faisant grimacer l'adolescent au souvenir du cachot où le professeur de potion donnait ses cours.

En fait sa cave, aux soupiraux murés, lui servait de laboratoire, de bureau et de bibliothèque. Si toute la maison donnait l'apparence d'un innocent cottage tout ce qu'il y a d'humain, la cave était bel et bien l'antre d'un sorcier.

D'un accord tacite, Rogue et Sirius compulsèrent les livres de magie qui auraient fait pâlir d'envie Madame Pince, la bibliothécaire de Poudlard. Harry se gratta la tête puis farfouilla parmi les livres de 4ème année entassés dans le sac à la recherche de celui de charmes. Hermione lui manquait, elle aurait su quoi faire et où chercher... Mais il avait quand même une petite idée. Restait à savoir si elle valait le coup...

Il trouva la page qu'il cherchait, entendant à peine Sirius râler continuellement sur les pattes de mouche de ces foutus bouquins et Rogue lui lancer constamment que s'il n'était pas content il pouvait partir, on ne le retenait pas, non mais !

Harry fronça les sourcils, réfléchit intensivement puis jeta un coup d'œil acéré sur la pièce où il se trouvait. Rogue devait bien avoir ça chez lui quand même... Il reporta son attention sur la page du livre qu'il lisait « sorts et enchantements, niveau 4 » par Miranda Fauconette.

« ... Le sortilège de Fidélitas est un des plus difficile à réaliser, non pas à cause des ingrédients requis (aucun), mais du matériel et surtout des exécutants. Il est indispensable que celui qui va devenir le Gardien du Secret et celui qui désire faire garder ce secret se vouent une confiance totale... »

Harry grimaça. Sirius et Rogue ne pouvaient pas se sentir... Par contre, ils étaient tous deux ligués contre Voldemort et leur objectif commun était de le protéger, Sirius parce qu'il l'aimait, Rogue parce qu'il était entièrement dévoué à Dumbledore et que Dumbledore voulait que Harry soit en sécurité. Cela pourrait aller... C'était le seul moyen : pour que Voldemort ne découvre jamais où se cachait son ex serviteur, il leur faudrait recourir au même stratagème que ses parents... Sirius garderait le secret de la cachette de Rogue et Rogue ferait de même avec Sirius... Ils seraient forcés de vivre ensemble, mais de toute façon, Dumbledore n'avait jamais dit que Sirius devrait repartir après avoir livré le sac contenant ses livres de classe... Et puis c'était l'histoire de quelques semaines en attendant de retourner à Poudlard... il revint au livre.

« ... Par contre, le matériel indispensable à la bonne marche d'un sort de Fidelitas est une boule de sorcière. Contrairement à ce que pense la majorité des sorciers, la boule de sorcière n'est pas la boule de cristal utilisée largement en divination. C'est une boule massive d'agate magique d'Islande, caractérisée par son aspect d'un blanc laiteux coloré de volutes bleu clair. Attention, à ne pas confondre avec la pierre de cache-souvenirs qui... »

Harry releva la tête et regarda à nouveau le bureau et les étagères de Rogue, sourd aux invectives que les deux sorciers se lançaient avec hargne derrière lui... Il y avait des plumes défraîchies, des livres, des bocaux pleins de substances disparates, les uns seulement bizarre, les autres tout bonnement répugnants, des objets magiques, des...

Oui ! Sur l'étagère du haut, une sorte de boule blanc-bleu ! La boule de sorcière était utilisée par les prophétesses mais également par certains alchimistes. Rogue l'avait certainement à des fins de recherche.

Le sortilège pouvait être prononcé par un tiers, il lui suffisait de faire de Rogue et Sirius le Gardien du Secret de l'autre, ainsi Voldemort ne pourrait jamais trouver la demeure de Rogue. Il se leva pour prendre la boule et sortit sa baguette, tout excité d'avoir trouvé la solution alors que les deux adultes derrière lui ne faisaient que se disputer !

« J'ai la solution ! » S'écria-t-il en levant sa baguette.

« Que… » Fit Sirius en se retournant.

Rogue leva la tête.

« POTTER LACHEZ CETTE PIERRE TOUT DE...

- Hu ? »

La pointe de la baguette rencontra la pierre et Harry se sentit comme aspiré à l'intérieur de lui même.

* * *

Harry cligna des yeux et tourna sur lui même en voyant où il était tombé... Le quai 9 ¾ ? ? ? ? Il ouvrit la bouche puis la referma aussi sec. Bon... Apparemment, il était encore tombé dans une pensine... Génial, il allait devoir subir les souvenirs de Rogue. Cette perspective hautement réjouissante le portait aux nues de l'extase... 

Il observa autour de lui et vit un gamin de 11 ans assis bien sagement sur son chariot à bagage. Autour de lui allaient et venaient des familles entières de sorciers, pressés et joyeux.

Le petit garçon était tout seul, perdu dans ses pensées.

« Ca va petit ? » Une femme brune se pencha vers lui, soucieuse.

L'enfant leva la tête. Il était livide et ses cheveux comme ses yeux noirs accentuaient sa pâleur.

« Oui madame. Merci madame. » Répondit il sur un ton poli.

« Tu es tout seul ?

- Oui, madame.

- Ta famille n'a pas pu t'accompagner ?

- Non, madame. »

Il était si calme que la jeune femme se redressa, un peu perplexe.

« Comment t'appelles tu, mon garçon ? Moi c'est Edwina Black.

- Je m'appelle Severus Rogue, enchanté de vous connaître, Madame Black. » Répondit l'enfant avec un pauvre sourire.

Edwina commença à sourire, ce garçon était si poli, puis elle se figea.

« Rogue ? Oh, mon dieu... Tu es le fils de Meriam ? Et de Sandalphon ? Mon pauvre enfant... Je suis désolée...

- Ce n'est rien, madame Black. Ce n'est rien. »

Il baissa la tête, sombre à nouveau.

La jeune femme sembla réfléchir un instant puis se retourna.

« Charles ! Sirius ! Vous venez ? ? ? »

Un grand homme brun et un petit garçon se retournèrent vers eux et s'approchèrent.

Edwina sourit à nouveau.

« Severus, mon mari, et moi allons t'aider à rentrer tes bagages dans le train. Ca te dit de faire le voyage avec notre fils ? Tu te sentiras moins seul... Tu vas voir, c'est un sacré chenapan mais il est très gentil.

- Vous n'êtes pas obligée, madame Black...

- Laisse... Je connais très bien ta grand-mère, c'était ma nourrice quand j'étais petite. J'ai un peu connu ta maman aussi, mais nous n'avions pas le même âge.

- Vous connaissez grand-mère ? » Le visage de Severus s'éclaira soudain d'un sourire.

- Je l'ai un peu perdue de vue, j'en ai peur, comment va-t-elle ?

- Elle est malade… »

Severus s'assombrit à nouveau.

Edwina fronça les sourcils.

« J'irai lui rendre visite cette semaine.

- Merci, madame Black. Cela lui fera plaisir. »

Elle lui ébouriffa les cheveux, consciente qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire pour soulager la peine de cet enfant. Elle avisa son fils, arrivé prés d'elle.

« Sirius, je te présentes Severus. Tu veux bien l'aider à monter ses bagages dans le train ?

- Salut Severus ! C'est un chouette prénom ça ! Classe et tout ! Moi c'est le nom d'une étoile, c'est tarte je trouve !

- SIRIUS ! Je croyais t'avoir dit de l'aider à monter ses bagages !

- Oui m'man... » Sourit le gamin en tirant un petit bout de langue.

Charles Black salua également Severus et se tourna vers son épouse alors que les enfants montaient dans le train.

« Qui est-ce ?

- Le fils des Rogue...

- Les Rogues… » Commença Charles Black en fronçant les sourcils. « Mon dieu, ce n'est pas le couple qui a été assassiné il y a 3 mois ? Tu les connaissais, il me semble ?

- Un peu, oui... Sandalphon était le fils de ma nourrice, Maggie. Et j'ai été à l'école en même temps que Meriam, elle avait 5 ans de plus que moi.

- Attends, ça me dit quelque chose… Errr… Serpentard, non ? Elle était une année au dessus de moi.

- C'est possible. En tous cas, c'était des gens charmants. On dit qu'ils ont été tués par un sorcier noir. Le petit a été confié à sa grand-mère paternelle. Il vient de me dire qu'elle est malade... Comme elle est moldue et qu'elle a toujours refusé de faire appel à la magie... Et bien...

- Le petit n'a pas dit si c'était grave ?

- Vu sa tête, ça en a l'air. Si Maggie meure, il sera tout seul... Pauvre petit, je ne sais que faire pour lui... »

Charles serra brièvement le bras de sa femme et se chargea d'un sac pour le porter dans le compartiment choisi par son fils.

(à suivre…)

1-oui je sais, mon latin est approximatif, mais ça date quand même de la 3ème au collège, alors...

* * *

Merci à tous pour vos review, ça fait plaisir ! 

Artemis: Certaines réponses à tes questions sont dans ce chapitre :Harry a perdu toutes ses affaires et Sirius est bien vivant dans cette fic. Pour la petite histoire, c'est une WIP datant d'il y a plus de deux ans. Seulement j'ai décidé de la réecrire car elle me déplaisait de plus en plus. Je suis contente que le début te plaise. Je vais essayer d'updater plus vite (j'ai de la matière : une vingtaine de chapitre dont les3 premiers bétalus !).

Latitefraisedesbois : une review est une review . Merci de l'avoir faite ! la suite asap.

Chris : OUIIIIIII de retour avec ODP ! et non, tes reviews ne sont pas nulles, arrêtes de te minimiser comme ça ou je vais me fâcher > !

Lyxeria : absolument, je continues et avance bien, vu que la réecriture est finie et est en cours de bétalecture. J'espère pouvoir updaterla suite rapidement.Jene sais pas si la réecriture sera une bonne chose : je ne suis pas trés douée pour écrire, mais j'essaie de m'améliorer !


	3. chapitre 3

Note : réponse aux reviews en fin de page.

**L'OMBRE DU PASSE**

**Chapitre 3**

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce délire ? » S'exclama Harry en continuant d'observer la scène.

« Ce délire, Potter, ce sont mes souvenirs... Et au passage, je vous remercie d'y avoir fourré votre nez et de nous avoir mis dans une situation impossible. Une fois de plus ! » Grogna Rogue d'une voix doucereuse.

Harry sursauta et voulut se retourner vers l'origine de la voix avant de se rendre compte qu'il en était incapable, l'absence de corps physique étant un sacré handicap pour pouvoir se positionner dans l'espace.

« Oh... On est dans une pensine ? Comment peut on en sortir ? » La dernière fois, c'était Dumbledore qui l'avait aidé. Harry ne savait pas comment faire et il n'avait aucune envie de connaître la moindre parcelle de souvenirs de ce professeur là, même s'ils impliquaient son parrain.

« On ne peut pas, Monsieur Potter. Croyez moi, si c'était possible, il y aurait déjà belle lurette que vous seriez agrafé à mon plafond et que je serai en train de jouer aux fléchettes avec vous comme cible. Une pensine ! Vous êtes vraiment le plus inepte des étudiants qu'il m'ait été donné de rencontrer ! Une pensine... » Railla Rogue, visiblement hors de lui

« Ca suffit, Rogue. Harry ne savait pas...

- Oh ? Il ne savait pas ? IL NE SAVAIT PAS ? Il ne savait pas qu'il se trouvait dans MON bureau ? Il ne savait pas qu'il faut DEMANDER avant de toucher aux affaires des autres ? Il ne savait pas que la moindre des choses quand on est un petit sorcier de rien, à peine capable de faire la différence entre un oignon et une racine de mandragore, c'est de rester sur le coté et de laisser les adultes agir ? Il ne savait pas qu'il risquait de nous mettre dans la mouise alors que c'est exactement ce qui se passe à chaque fois qu'il a les deux neurones qui se touchent ? IL NE SAVAIT PAS ! ! ! » Conclut Rogue avec autant d'emphase que peut en avoir une voix désincarnée.

Harry l'imaginait déjà, roulant des yeux, levant les bras au ciel avec effets de manches et autres poses théâtrales toutes Roguiennes...

« SEVERUS ! ! ! Ce n'est qu'un enfant !

- Et alors ? Cet enfant, Sirius, a passé ces 4 dernières années à me rendre la vie infernale, à faire les pires bêtises, à provoquer plus de catastrophes qu'un cyclone ! ! ! Le protéger ! Ben voyons ! J'ai beau avoir commis des crimes épouvantables, ça ne mérite pas une telle punition ! Essayer de protéger un Potter c'est comme vouloir capturer des nuages ! Et toi, qui me balances la bouche en cœur qu'il ne « savait pas », comme si cette simple phrase expliquait, expiait et pardonnait toutes les catastrophes que ce morveux a provoquées !

- SEVERUS ! ENCORE UN MOT ET JE TE...

- Arrête, Sirius. Ce n'est rien... Il est toujours comme ça de toute façon... » Harry haussa mentalement les épaules, désabusé.

« Harry... » Sirius semblait ne pas savoir comment réagir. « Harry... Severus ! Tu es...

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que je suis ? Dis le… DIS LE ! ! ! ! »

La voix de Rogue tremblait, venimeuse. Sirius garda le silence.

Harry reporta son attention sur les deux enfants qui devisaient gaiement maintenant dans le compartiment du train.

« Bon, quand vous aurez fini de vous engueuler, je pourrais peut être savoir ce que j'ai utilisé, si ce n'est pas une pensine... »

Il profitait de ne pas avoir Rogue en chair et en os devant lui pour fanfaronner. Il savait bien que devant les deux billes de glaces servant d'yeux à son professeur, il n'aurait jamais osé... Ou plutôt si, mais il aurait fallu qu'il le mette sacrément en colère pour ça quand même...

Rogue parut hésiter puis expliqua avec réticence.

« Nos esprits ont été aspirés, grâce à vous et à votre pathétique sens du théâtral, Potter, dans un « cache souvenir ». C'est une boule de magie synthétique pure créée par... » Il hésita. « Des chercheurs en outils d'enchantements, des magiscientifiques… » Acheva-t-il. « Le cache souvenir est sensé agir un peu comme une pensine. Il absorbe les souvenirs trop obsédants, trop douloureux pour être gardés à l'esprit. Cela évite d'être obnubilé par ses souvenirs...

- Mais c'est exactement comme une pensine ! » Soutint Harry.

« Non. Les pensines sont des objets magiques anciens, très rares, très précieux... Ils se transmettent de génération en génération dans les familles les plus anciennes. Peu de sorciers en ont et ils servent plus à étudier les souvenirs qu'à les cacher... Le cache souvenir était un grand projet financé par le ministère de la santé magique. Il aurait du guérir de toutes les obsessions.... »

Harry réfléchit un moment.

« Mais, ça efface le souvenir ?

- Non. Il existe toujours dans la personne mais sa... Comment dire... Sa coloration émotionnelle est stockée dans la pierre...

- Alors ça ne marchera pas. » Décréta Harry.

« Pardon ?

- Ca ne peut pas marcher : si on n'enlève pas le mal à la base, le déplacer ne sert à rien. Et puis... Je ne sais pas, j'ai l'impression que c'est la solution de facilité de se cacher à soi même ce qui fait mal... »

Etonnamment, Rogue ne lui renvoya pas une de ses réparties cinglantes dont il avait le secret. Il garda le silence un long moment.

« Peut être... de toute façon, le projet a été abandonné...

- Pourquoi ? A cause de ça ?

- Nooooon, Potter... Non, juste parce qu'il avait un petit bug : lorsqu'on se replonge dans les souvenirs stockés dans la boule, on ne peut pas en ressortir tant qu'on ne les a pas TOUS REVECUS ! ! ! ! » Hurla Rogue, aux portes du meurtre.

Harry cogita un court instant et risqua :

« Euh... Et vous en avez stocké beaucoup ?

- Grmpblmblbmblbllllblbl. » Fut tout ce qu'il obtint en matière de réponse.

« Ha… Tant que ça ? »

Il soupira et regarda à nouveau les deux enfants.

Le jeune Rogue était resté un long moment silencieux mais le babillage décousu de Black avait si bien réussi à l'embobiner, l'entortiller et le désorienter qu'il s'était surpris à entretenir la conversation.

« J'ai toujours vécu avec maman et papa et toi ?

- Pareil. Ma grand-mère aussi. C'est une sorcière. » Crut-il bon d'ajouter, pensant la réponse un peu courte. Et puis le sujet des parents était un peu, disons… dangereux…

Sirius cligna de ses yeux fauves et hasarda un sourire.

« Heu…Bah moi aussi, tu sais… A part la mère de mon père. C'est une moldue, sinon…

- Non, grand-mère est une sorcière moldue… » Expliqua Rogue, vaguement embarassé.

« Hu ? »

Rogue commençait à transpirer. Tout plutôt que de parler des parents.

« Oui. Elle n'a pas de pouvoirs magiques, comme nous… Mais elle s'y connaît comme personne en plantes et en désincarnation…Elle est plus forte que tous les sorciers que je connais…

- Oh ? Tu es sûr que ce n'est pas une vraie sorcière ?

- Sûr.

- C'est quoi la désincarnation ?

- Ben… Elle dit que… Quand elle prend certaines décoctions de plantes… Elle est capable de sortir de son corps… Comme un fantôme… Elle peut même « emprunter » le corps d'un animal… »

Il était rouge maintenant. Il avait eu tort de parler de mémé, le terrain n'était guère plus sur que celui de ses parents…

« Ouah ! Elle est super fortiche ta grand-mère… J'aimerai bien la rencontrer. Ca me fait tout drôle d'aller à Poudlard !

- Hein ? » Rogue cilla face au changement de conversation subit.

« Oui, tu sais, tu es le premier enfant sorcier que je rencontre !

- … Ha ?

- Avec maman et papa, on habite un coin paumé de chez paumé et je n'ai jamais joué avec d'autres enfants, à part des enfants moldus… C'était terrible. » Il grimaça.

« Po… Pourquoi ?

- Ben, c'est ma mère… Elle trouve que je fais tout le temps des bêtises, alors elle a rien trouvé de mieux que de me faire un sortilège de bridage… Terrible, je ne pouvais plus me servir de mes pouvoirs… Mais ça ne m'a pas empêché de faire des bêtises. » Acheva-t-il dans un sourire.

« Ha…

-… J'aimais bien mes amis moldus, on s'amusait bien ! Ma mère m'a dit qu'elle préférait que j'ai des amis moldus, que je connaîtrai des sorciers bien assez tôt et qu'on gagne beaucoup à vivre chez les moldus aussi… Sa nounou était une moldue, tu sais !

- Oui… » Fit-il simplement. Il n'avait plus du tout envie de parler de mémé.

Il avait la gorge sèche et il transpirait abondamment… Oh, comme il avait envie de se réfugier dans les bras de mémé !

Sirius l'observa un instant et relança la conversation.

« Et toi ?

- Hu ?

- Tu avais des amis moldus ou sorciers ?

-… J'avais des… Amis sorciers… Mais plus maintenant… »

Sirius regarda avec attention le petit garçon devant lui. Il était pâle maintenant, et ses yeux gris brillaient comme de l'acier. Il repensa un moment à ce qu'avait murmuré sa mère à son père… _« Le fils des Rogue… » « Mon dieu, ce n'est pas le couple qui a été assassiné il y a 3 mois ? » _

Il mourrait d'envie de l'interroger là-dessus mais ce serait peut être maladroit…Il s'agita sur son siège, mal à l'aise…

« STOOOOOOOOOP !!!! » Harry voulut se prendre la tête dans les mains avant de se rappeler que sans corps ce serait un peu hard…

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore, Potter ? » Marmonna Rogue d'une voix lasse. « Profitez un peu du spectacle et épargnez nous donc vos commentaires…

- Nan mais ce sont vos souvenirs, c'est bien cela ?

- Oui.

- Les vôtres, perso et tout !

- Oui ?

- Alors comment on peut savoir ce que pense Sirius !!!! »

Severus se renfrogna, ou en tout cas le silence qui suivit en donna l'impression…Ce fut Sirius qui murmura d'une voix inaudible :

« Parce que le cache souvenir a un deuxième inconvénient, c'est bien cela, Severus ? Si les personnes qui entrent dans le cache souvenir ont partagé les mêmes moments que ceux dissimulés en son sein, ils les revivent également ?

- … Oui.

- Bon… »

Harry se sentit subitement de trop, comme s'il avait surpris une conversation très privée, mais il ne pouvait de toute façon pas se retirer, alors… Il reporta son attention sur la version enfantine de ses compagnons.

Ceux-ci étaient en train de discuter de Poudlard.

« Il paraît qu'il y a des cours de Quidditch !

- Ah ?

- Ma mère en a fait, dans le temps. Elle était poursuiveuse chez les Serdaigle ! Ils ont gagné une fois!

- Je ne connais pas vraiment le Quidditch…

- Tu vas voir, c'est génial ! Tu voudrais être dans quelle maison, toi ? » Demanda Sirius à brûle pourpoint.

« Hein ? » Severus hésita, encore une fois désarçonné par le brusque changement de conversation.

« A Poudlard. Quelle maison ?

- Je… Je ne… »

Severus baissa la tête, la haine lui brûlait chaque nerf, chaque millimètre de peau de son froid mordant. Il ferma les yeux et retrouva en lui-même la boule blanche, glaciale et éblouissante de haine pure qui l'aidait à tenir. Il releva la tête et darda son regard de glace dans celui, brillant et chaud, de son vis-à-vis.

« Je veux entrer dans la maison qui fera de moi le plus puissant des sorciers. » Articula-t-il avec netteté.

Sirius le fixa un long moment et lâcha :

« Rien que ça ?

-… heu… » Severus retrouva soudain sa gêne et son embarras coutumiers.

« Moi je m'en fous de la maison, mais j'aimerai bien qu'on soit dans la même. » Dit Sirius avec un franc sourire.

Severus se sentit empli d'une chaleur qu'il pensait avoir oubliée et se surprit à répondre à ce sourire.

« O… Oui, moi aussi…

- Alors c'est entendu ! La même maison, hein ! Promis ! » Il cligna de l'œil.

Ils continuèrent à deviser gaiement pendant le reste du voyage. Sirius évitant avec délicatesse le sujet de la famille, par égard pour son nouvel ami.

Il faisait nuit lorsqu'ils descendirent sur le quai minuscule. Un homme d'une taille gigantesque les accueillit. Il semblait aussi mal à l'aise et ahuri qu'eux.

« Heu… Je m'appelle Hagrid… Je… Heu… Suis le garde chasse de Poudlard et, heu…Heu… Heu, je…

- Magnifique ! On nous a envoyé un idiot pour nous accueillir ! Poudlard est tombé bien bas depuis que cet incompétent de Dumbledore est directeur ! » S'exclama un garçon avec mépris.

« Lucius ! » Lui répondit une petite voix pressante.

Severus et Sirius se retournèrent d'un bloc vers un jeune homme aux cheveux blonds qui paradait fièrement en robe noire. Il leur retourna tranquillement leur regard, sans prêter attention à la petite fille inquiète qui tirait sur sa manche. Elle se rendit compte qu'on l'observait et lâcha l'étoffe en rougissant.

Hagrid semblait désarçonné et continua d'une voix blanche.

« Bon… Les premières années avec moi. Vos… heu, bagages seront acheminés à l'école séparément ? Heu oui, séparément… Les autres, vous… Heu, vous sortez de la gare…Heu… Vous êtes attendus… Heu… Bien, les premières années avec moi… »

Sirius jeta un nouveau coup d'œil plein de mépris au garçon blond et emboîta le pas au géant. Severus observa un moment la petite fille, blonde également, qui se tenait en retrait, la tête baissée, et son compagnon vaniteux, puis se mit à courir pour rejoindre son ami.

5 minutes plus tard ils se trouvaient dans une barque avec un troisième garçon assez terne et au visage maigre et aigu. Il semblait perdu et ne prononça pas un mot de tout le trajet alors même que Sirius se l'était annexé à coté de lui et l'abreuvait de commentaires pendant que Rogue était assis face à eux.

« Ouaaaah ! Comme il a l'air profond le lac !!! Dis, tu penses qu'il y a des monstres des abysses ? Ou bien des sirènes peut être ! Qu'est-ce que t'en penses, Peter, c'est bien ça ton nom ?

-… »

Le gamin se ratatina un peu plus entre ses épaules.

Severus ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire. Sirius était vraiment un gosse…

« Ouaaaaaah !!!! Regarde là bas !!! Ca doit être Poudlard !!! Ca a l'air immense. » S'écria-t-il en pointant du doigt devant lui.

Rogue se retourna et observa pensivement la bâtisse qui se détachait au loin.

« Oui. Ca l'est…

- Qui c'était ce type ?

- Hu ? »

Encore une fois, Severus eut du mal à retrouver le fil, Sirius avait encore bifurqué sans crier gare dans la conversation. Il regarda attentivement son visage soudain sérieux.

« Celui qui s'est moqué du garde chasse ? Lucius Malefoy…

- Tu le connais ?

- … Mes parents… ils connaissaient les siens… C'est un crétin. Il s'imagine que comme sa famille remonte à des centaines de générations de sorciers, il est supérieur à tous les autres. Ne prête pas attention à lui, il n'en vaut pas la peine.

- la fille, c'est sa sœur ? »

Severus cligna des yeux. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que son ami, qu'il pensait un brin étourdi, ait pu prêter attention à cette forme indistincte et discrète qu'était la petite fille blonde… Elle qui semblait faire tout pour ne pas se faire remarquer.

« Non, il est fils unique. Je ne la connais pas.

- Tant mieux pour elle ! Je l'aurai plainte d'avoir un tel frère ! Tu ne penses pas, Peter ? » Il donna un coup de coude à son voisin.

Le dit Peter se contenta de se couler un peu plus dans le fond du bateau et de gargouiller :

« …Mal de mer… »

Severus eut un nouveau petit sourire et haussa les épaules en échangeant un regard entendu avec Sirius.

Arrivés sur les rives du lac, ils extirpèrent comme ils purent la loque du canot et le soutinrent jusqu'à l'école, encaissant stoïquement les moqueries des autres élèves.

Ce fut dans un silence respectueux que les deux enfants contemplèrent le hall de Poudlard, avant de suivre une de leur professeur dans le réfectoire.

« La cérémonie du choipeau ! » Chuchota Sirius, tout excité.

« Le choipeau ? Celui qui décide de…

- Ce n'est pas lui qui décide. » Sirius regarda tranquillement son ami.

« Ha ?

- C'est ma mère qui me l'a dit. Elle m'a dit « le choipeau ne décide pas. Il ne fait que te montrer ton propre choix ».

- Mais… il ne peut faire ça que si tu sais où tu veux aller ! Et les enfants de moldus dans tout ça ? Ils font comment pour choisir ?

- Chaque maison a ses propres exigences, ses propres caractéristiques… Tous les enfants y correspondent plus ou moins. Le choipeau ne fait que… Comment… Calculer… Ouais, je ne trouve pas de meilleur mot… Calculer quelle est la maison qui te convient le mieux, celle que tu aurais choisie…

Severus laissa dériver son regard sur le plafond étoilé avant de revenir vers Sirius.

« Sirius, je…

- BLACK… Sirius ! »

La sorcière coiffée d'un chignon serrée parcourait l'assistance de ses yeux brillants. Sirius sourit faiblement, soudain inquiet et avança, non sans jeter un regard à Rogue.

Il s'assit sur le tabouret et posa nonchalamment le choipeau sur sa tête.

« GRYFFONDOR ! DE TOUTE EVIDENCE ! »

Sirius se releva avec un grand sourire et couru rejoindre la table où les cris et les appels des élèves résonnaient à cette annonce.

Ce fut le tour de BERN, Laverne. Puis de CORREY, Davy… Des noms d'enfants, des noms de maison… Et pendant ce temps, Sirius souriait de toutes ses dents, encourageant Severus.

LUPIN, Remus fut également envoyé à Gryffondor, mais il n'avait pas pour autant l'air ravi. Il s'assit à coté de Sirius qui parvint, par Dieu sait quel miracle, mais Dieu semblait particulièrement apprécier ce garçon, à en tirer un sourire.

« SERPENTARD !!! » Rugit le choipeau pour MALEFOY, Lucius.

MEREATHER, Grace fut également envoyée à Serpentard. C'était la petite fille aux longs cheveux blonds qui avait tenté de faire taire Malefoy. Elle se rendit à sa table avec la rapidité et la furtivité d'un animal traqué.

PETTIGREW, Peter… Le vomitif Peter rejoignit Gryffondor et prit place en face de Sirius qui devisait gaiement avec un Remus plus détendu.

POTTER, James acheva le carré, s'asseyant face à Lupin.

D'autres noms, mais Severus, de plus en plus inquiet, jetait de fréquent coups d'oeils à Sirius, qui ne pouvait rien pour lui.

Black, qui avait la bizarre capacité de s'entendre avec tout le monde au point d'être capable de faire la conversation à une plante verte, avait tout de suite sympathisé avec l'étrange Remus et, curieusement avec Peter, visiblement plus à l'aise sur la terre ferme.

Quand James Potter vint les rejoindre, il sentit tout de suite qu'ils seraient amis, mais il avait beau être parfaitement à sa place chez les Gryffondors, il lui manquait quelque chose pour être pleinement heureux : que Severus vienne le rejoindre ! Il lui avait même réservé une chaise, empêchant les autres premières années de s'y asseoir…

« Vite ! Severus ! J'ai hâte de te présenter aux autres ! On va être bien tous les 5 ! »

« ROGUE, Severus. »

Un silence se fit dans la salle. Le fils des Rogue, les magiscientifiques ! Les Rogues, assassinés par un magicien noir qui avait disparu comme brume devant un soleil d'été ! Les Rogues, assassinés par un tout nouveau sortilège qui tuait sans laisser la moindre trace ! Le fils des Rogues, qui avait découvert les corps sans vie de ses parents…

Sirius blêmit en entendant ces chuchotements. Il avait envie de les faire taire ! Severus allait les entendre, bon sang !

Rogue s'avança vers le tabouret et s'y assit. Il ferma les yeux et tourna la tête vers son ami, inquiet.

Black lui sourit et articula silencieusement « la même maison ! » et pouf ! Le bord du choipeau recouvrit son champ de vision.

« Bon ? Alors ? »

Le choipeau gardait le silence.

« Alors ? Quelle maison ? Où serais-je le mieux ? Je ne connais aucune d'entre elle, je ne sais pas où je serais le plus à ma place.»

**Mais si tu sais**. Répondit silencieusement le choipeau.

« Je sais ? »

**Tu sais ce que tu veux, non ? Et tu sais où tu seras le mieux…**

Severus hésita. Il n'avait qu'une envie, rejoindre Sirius et sa présence si rassurante, si chaude.

**Tu vois. C'est avec lui que tu seras le mieux. Tu serais très bien à Gryffondor. Tu es loyal, courageux. En fait tu serais très bien à Serdaigle aussi, car ta soif de connaissance est gigantesque ! Et à Poufsouffle, ta loyauté ferait de toi le roi ! Et à Serpentard, l'ambition qui te dévore te permettrait d'atteindre tout ce que tu désires… Pour chaque maison il y a une récompense, mais attention, il y a toujours un prix à payer…**

« Un prix à payer ? »

**C'est une question d'équilibre, chaque gain engendre une perte… C'est le prix à payer…**

Rogue baissa la tête, indécis.

**Dis moi ce que tu veux, ce que tu veux réellement et tu sauras quelle est ta maison…**

Le garçon sentit les larmes lui picoter les yeux. Oui, il savait.

« Je… Je veux aller dans la maison qui fera de moi le plus puissant des sorciers… »

Pardon, Sirius.

**Bien, alors tu sais ce que tu vas perdre…**

Pardon, Sirius.

« SERPENTARD ! »

Je suis désolé…

(à suivre…)

* * *

Merci à tous ceux et celles qui m'ont fait des reviews, ça me fait toujours autant plaisir .

**Artemis** : merci ! Et bonne année à toi également.

**Lyxeria **: quand je lis certaines fics, écrites par des filles bien plus jeunes et plus talentueuses que moi, honnétement je me dis queje ferai aussi bien de dileter cette URL et oublier que j'ai su une fois écrire...  
Quoiqu'il en soit, merci pour tes encouragements. Je suis contente que cette fic te plaise,je la nurse depuis tellement de temps que ce serait un crève coeur que de l'abandonner.

**Chris **: Merci , tu es une de mes lectrices les plus anciennes, je crois. C'est cool.

**Gaelle** : Tu es de retour sur internet ? Oui ? Non ?Bonné annéééééééée ! Sache que tu me manques et que je ne t'oublies pas, j'ai juste encore moins de temps pour le courrier standard que pour l'électronique, lol.  
Sinon, oui j'ai retravaillé la fic. C'est pour ça que je ne l'avais pas updatéedepuis si longtemps : j'étais tellement dégoutée de la relire que je ne trouvais plus le courage de la continuer. La réecrire m'a redonné de l'enthousiasme et j'ai bien avancé dans la suite, même si c'est un épouvantable roman fleuve !

**Zakath Nath** : Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise. C'est rigolo de se rendre compte qu'autant de gens la suivait, cette vieille fic .


	4. chapitre 4

Note : réponse aux reviews en fin de chapitre

fic bétalue par ma Delphine préférée (et tu n'es pas la seule que je connais ;p)

* * *

**L'OMBRE DU PASSE **

**Chapitre 4**

Sirius eut l'impression que le sol s'ouvrait sous ses pieds.

Severus…

Le jeune garçon se dirigeait vers la table des serpentards à pas lent, le visage obstinément baissé, sans lui jeter même un regard.

Severus…

Comment… Il savait… Il savait que c'était lui qui choisissait et non le choipeau, alors…

Severus…

Il avait choisi, alors…

SEVERUS !

Sirius se leva d'un bond, mais une poigne sévère le fit se rasseoir.

« Black ! La cérémonie n'est pas terminée ! »

James Potter le regardait avec perplexité.

Sirius hocha négativement la tête.

« Mais… Et Severus ?»

Severus Rogue ? Il est chez les serpentards… C'est pour lui que tu gardais cette place ? Bah… On ne peux pas savoir à l'avance dans quelle maison on va être, tu sais… »

Sirius baissa la tête… Il se sentait… Trahi.

Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi ce sentiment ?

Après tout, ils se connaissaient à peine…

Pourquoi ce sentiment de perte ?

Il ne pouvait quand même pas être déjà attaché à lui à ce point, n'est-ce pas ?

« Je pensais qu'il viendrait…»

«Ce sont des choses qui arrivent… On ne va pas pleurer un serpentard quand même ! » Renifla Peter Pettigrew avec hauteur.

« Allons, Pettigrew… Sirius… Je peux t'appeler Sirius au fait ? »

Au son de la voix douce et posée, le jeune garçon leva les yeux vers son origine. Remus lui souriait avec gentillesse. Pourtant son regard était lointain et triste…

Il hocha la tête sans mot dire.

« Eh bien Sirius, pourquoi es-tu triste ?»

«… Severus…»

«Parce qu'il va chez les serpentards ?»

«Oui… C'est mon ami…»

«Et ça change quelque chose ? » Demanda James.

« Quoi ?»

«Ca change quelque chose qu'il soit chez les gryffondors ou chez les serpentards ?»

«Ben…»

Vous étiez amis avant, il n'y a pas de raison que cela change juste parce que vous n'êtes pas ensemble 24 heures sur 24 quand même ? » Interrogea Remus avec une timidité soudaine.»

« Moi je dis que ça ne doit rien changer ! Vous êtes amis, quoiqu'il arrive ! » Renchérit Potter.

« Oui… Oui, vous avez tout à fait raison ! »

Sirius sourit de toutes ses dents, soulagé. Ils auraient l'occasion de se voir toute l'année, après tout…

« Nan… J'le crois pas… SIRIUS ! »

Si Harry avait pu bondir sur son parrain, il l'aurait fait sur le champ.

« Hmmm ?»

«Dis moi que ce que je viens de voir n'est qu'une illusion grotesque créée par SON esprit dégénéré ! Dis moi que c'est pas vrai, parrain ! TE PLAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIT ! »

Rogue se prit mentalement le front dans la main en imaginant Potter, les mains crispées sur le col de Black, le secouant comme un prunier.

« Tout ce que tu as vu est vrai Harry. A 11 ans, je considérais Severus Rogue comme mon meilleur ami… Beaucoup de temps a passé… Beaucoup de choses se sont produites… » Murmura Sirius d'une voix sans timbre.

« Oh oui ! Beaucoup de choses… » Renchérit Rogue d'une voix haineuse pour sa part.

« Alors… Tu étais ami avec ce… » Harry laissa sa phrase en suspens. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. La première fois qu'il avait vu Rogue et Sirius ensembles, ils avaient failli se sauter à la gorge.

« Epargnez nous vos remarques inutilement injurieuses, Potter ! Il m'est suffisamment pénible de revivre ces événements par votre seule faute sans avoir en plus à supporter vos grossièretés ! Alors, n'en rajoutez pas ! Oh ! Et rappelez moi de vous tailler en pièce quand nous sortirons d'ici... »

Harry la boucla tout en ruminant… En ruminant… Ben, en fait Rogue n'avait pas tort. Il n'avait pas à se montrer si impoli avec lui, même s'il le détestait. Cela devait être sacrément humiliant que deux étrangers partagent ses pensées et ses souvenirs les plus intimes. Suffisamment intimes et douloureux, du reste, pour qu'il ait eu envie de se les cacher à lui-même.

Etrangers ? Oui, bon, ce n'était visiblement le cas pour Sirius… Harry était rongé par la curiosité. Se faisant l'effet d'être un voyeur il regarda à nouveau la scène.

Le repas s'achevait maintenant, mais Severus n'avait quasiment rien mangé. Ses voisins de table s'étaient montrés chaleureux mais… Mais… Ce n'était pas la même chose, n'est-ce pas ?

Il l'avait trahi… Il avait trahi Sirius…

_« Dans la même maison ! »_

Il revoyait son visage souriant, à ce moment là, ses yeux brillants, francs et sincères.

Il devait le détester, à présent.

Severus se leva, en même temps que les autres et avançant à pas lents, le cœur lourd.

Il avait trahi la confiance de la seule personne qui se soit jamais proposée spontanément de devenir son ami, et… Et…

Et quoi ? Il le connaissait depuis quoi ? 4 heures ? Et alors ? Il n'avait pas à ressentir du remords non plus ! Il n'avait rien fait de mal ! Il avait choisi la voie la meilleure pour lui devenir puissant, plus puissant que le sorcier qui avait assassiné ses parents !

Il n'avait de comptes à rendre à personne ! Et si Sirius ne le digérait pas, et bien tant pis pour lui et… Et…

Et cela ne le soulageait pas.

Il n'arrivait pas à oublier le visage de Sirius quand le choipeau avait hurlé, victorieux «SERPENTARD !». Les émotions se lisaient si facilement sur ce visage… De la surprise… De l'incompréhension… Et surtout il avait vu le visage de quelqu'un que l'on avait trahi… Et c'était sa faute.

Il l'avait blessé. Il le savait. Sirius s'était attaché à lui, dès le début. Sans qu'un seul mot n'ait franchi ses lèvres, il lui avait promis une amitié éternelle, comme seul un petit garçon de 11 ans pouvait le faire. Et lui l'avait trahi…

Il lui faudrait s'excuser. Même si Sirius ne pourrait jamais lui pardonner… Il…

Il releva les yeux en manquant de buter sur un élève figé devant lui et sursauta violemment.

Sirius était là, devant lui, souriant.

« Ca ne change rien.

«Huh ?»

On n'est pas dans la même maison ? Et alors ? Je l'ai compris, finalement : ce n'est pas si grave… On aura des cours en commun et toutes les récréations et les heures d'étude à passer ensemble. Moi, je veux qu'on reste amis ! »

Severus le regarda, bouche bée, un long moment. Puis il ferma la bouche pour la rouvrir. Une fois… Deux fois… Puis trois et quatre et…

« Tu vas nous jouer le poisson rouge encore longtemps ? »

Rogue déglutit avec difficulté, hésitant entre se mettre à pleurer et se jeter dans les bras de son ami.

Son ami.

Sirius Black était son ami.

« Alors… Amis ? » Renchérit Sirius avec cette fois une soudaine timidité.

« Ou… OUI ! » Cria presque Severus avec reconnaissance. Il ne lui en voulait pas ! Il voulait rester son ami !

Ils se sourirent un moment jusqu'à ce que deux préfets de Serdaigle ne viennent les houspiller pour qu'ils retrouvent leurs nouveaux compagnons de chambre respectifs. Ils se firent signe de la main avant de disparaître de la vue l'un de l'autre.

Ce fut donc après tous les autres que Rogue parvint aux quartiers des serpentards, cornaqué par un préfet mécontent. Un élève attendait à demi somnolent près du portrait sévère de la Dame aux roses noires qui se tenait roide dans son cadre sombre et jetait des regards méprisants au jeune garçon.

Severus frissonna en la voyant. Elle s'aperçut de sa présence et donna l'impression de pincer encore plus les lèvres tout en reniflant avec hauteur, ce qui eut pour effet de réveiller l'élève près d'elle.

« Rmmmpff ? Oh ? Salut Carter... C'est lui le retardataire ? »

Le préfet qui avait accompagné Severus haussa les épaules.

« Oui... On n'a pas eu de mal à le retrouver, il était encore à la porte de la Grande Salle. »

Il jeta un coup d'œil craintif à la Dame qui le fusillait littéralement du regard.

« OK, merci Carter, j'ai bien cru que j'allais passer la nuit à côté de cette harpie...

«OH ! » S'écria la vertu incarnée dans son cadre de chêne.

« ... Euh... Bien... Bon... Bonne nuit, Olsen...

«Ouais, bonne nuit Carter, et merci ! »

Le dit Carter fit signe au revoir sans se retourner, pressé de retourner dans sa salle commune, loin de cette vieille folle dans son cadre noir.

« Tu t'appelles comment ? » Demanda Olsen avec un sourire.

« … Euh... Je suis Severus Rogue... »

« Enchanté, moi c'est Olsen Woodland. Je suis en cinquième année... Oh, et je suis préfet aussi... Pas que je l'ai voulu, mais on ne m'a pas trop laissé le choix... Bof, un job peinard...

«Ah... » Rogue fixait le portrait de la Dame qui le regardait comme un cafard au milieu d'une table dressée de cristal, à savoir hésitant entre l'écraser avec sa chaussure ou le laisser par crainte de casser les verres...

« Oh, ne t'inquiète pas pour cette vieille peau... Elle garde notre porte mais elle ne sait pas nous sentir... Elle n'aime pas les enfants, c'est tout... Elle ne te fera pas de mal... Mais va savoir pourquoi, les élèves des autres maisons ont peur d'elle... Elle n'est pas méchante, remarque... Allez... «Ragondin » !

«Uh ?»

«Nan, pas toi... C'est le mot de passe : « ragondin ». Tu lui dis ça, et elle t'ouvre... Pas que ça lui fasse plaisir, remarque, mais c'est son boulot... Hein, la vieille ?»

«Vous êtes un garçon détestable ! » Siffla la Dame en ouvrant la paroi derrière elle.

«OUAIIIIS ! J'ai réussi à lui tirer plus de trois mots d'affilée ! Tu es témoin, hein ?»

«Heu...»

«C'est un jeu chez Serpentard : comme elle est résolument désagréable avec nous, on l'est avec elle... Plus elle parle, plus tu gagnes des points qui sont comptabilisés tous les 3 mois. Celui qui arrive à lui tirer le plus de mots gagne le droit de commenter le prochain match de quidditch. Pour le moment, je suis classé troisième.»

«Vous êtes la lie de Poudlard ! Vous êtes indignes du Grand Salazar Serpentard ! Attendez que son héritier suive ses traces… » Cracha la Dame, haineuse.

« 1,2,3... 20 mots de suite ! La vache ! Hé Sherman ! Elle vient de me lâcher deux salves de 5 et 13 mots chacune ! Je me classe combien ? » Beugla l'adolescent surexcité en entrant dans la salle commune alors que Severus fixait la Dame.

« Qui est Salazar Serpentard ? Et qui est son héritier ? »

La Dame le fixa avec froideur sans répondre.

Rogue laissa la porte se refermer sur le regard mortel, pensif.

Harry réfléchit intensivement.

« Heu... Un portrait qui garde les quartiers des serpentards ? Mais il n'y a rien sur le mur pourtant !

«Comment vous savez ça, vous ? » Trancha Rogue, la voix doucereuse...

« Heu... mais non je disais ça comme ça ;… » Harry se donna mentalement des gifles et se répéta en lui même qu'il avait intérêt à courir diablement vite lorsqu'il sortirait de ce foutu cache souvenir...

Severus cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et se pinça pour se convaincre que non, il ne rêvait pas ! les serpentards faisaient la fête dans la salle commune, au grand dam des préfets qui tentaient tant bien que mal de mettre un peu d'ordre et d'envoyer les plus jeunes au lit. Et la dite salle commune ressemblait plus à un champ de bataille qu'autre chose... Un champ de bataille mi polochon, mi magie.

« WOODLAAAAAAND ! Un coup de main c'est pas de refus ! » Beugla une préfète rousse, furibarde et couverte de plumes blanches.

« Allons, Sam... Laisse les petits s'amuser...»

«Mais ils doivent aller se coucher ! Ils ont cours demain et... TREMERSON ! JE TE REVOIE ENCORE UNE FOIS POINTER TA BAGUETTE SIFFLEUSE SUR MON OREILLE ET JE TE FAIS BOUFFER TON BALAI ! » Eructa la jeune fille, hors d'elle.

« ... Elle n'est vraiment pas faite pour être préfète... Pas assez zen pour le job... » Murmura pensivement Woodland en la regardant poursuivre le gamin.

« ... Je croyais que c'était un boulot tranquille... » Fit remarquer Severus, qui recula d'un pas en voyant deux élèves se poursuivre sur des carpettes volantes, non homologuées, évidemment...

« Bah... Faut pas s'en faire... Ces petits monstres pourraient nous rendre la vie infernale, si on les laissait faire... Il faut juste savoir quand les laisser relâcher la pression et quand mettre le holà... »

Il s'éclaircit la voix et pointa sa baguette sur sa gorge et murmura, un sourire pervers sur les lèvres :

« Sonorus ! »

La dénommée Sam, qui avait enfin attrapé Tremerson et le traînait vers une chaise se retourna sur lui, vive comme un serpent.

« Woodland ! Tu n'as pas le droit d'utiliser ce sort ! Tu...»

«BARON SANGLANT ! VENEZ DONC VOIR NOS NOUVEAUX ELEVES ! »

Sa voix résonna dans la pièce comme répercutée par les échos d'une montagne et les élèves se figèrent, soudain silencieux. Ils se reculèrent tous quand une tête surgit du sol, suivie de prêt par le reste de son corps.

L'être fantomatique, la robe pâle couverte de sang fusilla du regard le jeune préfet.

« Hum ? Woodland ! Que diantre me voulez vous ! Ho ? De nouveaux élèves ? bien, bien... »

Le fantôme sourit méchamment en observant chacun des nouveaux élèves, les anciens, qui au demeurant étaient à l'origine du chahut, s'étaient déjà précipités dans leurs chambres pour se cacher.

« Bien... Bien... De la graine de sorcier... Quel dommage de gâcher de tels talents dans toutes ces bêtises. » Gronda finalement le Baron en disparaissant à travers le plafond, histoire d'effrayer les élèves planqués sous leurs lit...

Calmés, les élèves rangèrent la pièce commune avant d'aller se coucher.

Sam profita de la trêve pour houspiller Woodland.

« Tu as utilisé un sonorus ! Tu n'as pas le droit, c'est un sort réservé aux dernières années ! »

Il la dévisagea froidement, toute la gaieté et l'insouciance qui marquaient son visage envolés, laissant place à une glaciale détermination.

« L'important est que le calme soit revenu, non ? Si je n'étais pas intervenu, Wilfried Tremerson t'aurait déjà rendue à moitié sourde et tu serais encore en train de le poursuivre en te tapant l'oreille pour la déboucher... De plus, je maîtrise parfaitement ce sort, je ne vois pas de raison de ne pas l'utiliser... Il n'y a aucune honte à avoir du talent et à l'utiliser. Tu sais très bien ce qu'en pense le professeur Finch... »

La rousse rougit à nouveau de colère mais ne trouva rien à redire à cela. Elle tourna les talons et emmena un groupe de fille dans leur dortoir.

Olsen nota soudain la présence de Severus.

« Oh ? Rogue... désolé, je t'avais oublié... Je t'emmène à ta chambre si tu veux... »

Il souriait à nouveau, semblant perdre du coup plusieurs années.

Severus se laissa conduire sans mot dire... Quel étrange endroit...

_« Il n'y a aucune honte à avoir du talent et à l'utiliser »_

Oui, il était finalement très à sa place ici...

(à suivre...)

* * *

**Chris** : Oui, je vais la finir cette bon dieu de fic. Elle est restée longtemps en parenthèse parce que je voulais la réecrire avant de la continuer, donc là c'est bien parti . 

**Artemis, latitefraisedesbois & Tia** : merci pour vos encouragements

**Arca **: Mais tu es un monstre ! Comment as tu pu trahir ton amie de cette manière ? C'est horrible, argh! Espèce de... Espèce de Snape va . Hum, bref, en tous cas merci pour la review. J'aime être cynique et puérile dans la même phrase ;p.

**Snapye** : Non, je ne passe pas sur les 7 années, je n'ai pas assez d'imagination pour ça et ça deviendrait vite chiant. Comme Rogue a mis dans le Cache-souvenir les souvenirs qui l'avaient marqués et dont il ne voulait plus subir les conséquences émotionnelles, il n'y aura que les scènes les plus marquantes (rooooooooh la sale excuse de celle qui n'a AUCUNE imagination ). Merci pour la review .


	5. chapitre 5

**L'ombre du passé **

**Chapitre 5**

Severus se leva de bonne heure le lendemain matin, sans un regard pour ses compagnons de chambre dont il ignorait, du reste, l'identité.

Il descendit les escaliers rapidement, notant en sourcillant que peu d'élèves semblaient déjà debout, alors qu'il s'agissait quand même du premier jour de classe de l'année.

Son premier jour à Poudlard.

Ses premiers cours de magie.

Un sourire froid passa fugitivement sur ses lèvres, vite remplacé par une moue plus triste.

Cela aurait été tellement mieux s'il avait passé cette journée avec Sirius...

Tout à ses pensées, il ne remarqua pas la silhouette qui l'attendait au bas de l'escalier.

« Salut Rogue ! Tu ne peux pas savoir combien je suis ravi de te voir parmi nous ! Tu dois être fier, non ?»

«Bonjour Malefoy, » grommela-t-il, pas franchement enchanté de la rencontre. « Fier de quoi ?»

«Mais d'être à Serpentard voyons ! Seuls les sangs purs peuvent y entrer ! »

Rogue serra les dents, faisant saillir sa mâchoire, réprimant à grand mal son envie de faire ravaler son orgueil en même temps que son chapeau noir à ce prétentieux.

Lucius sourit davantage et continua sur un ton plus bas.

« Au fait, je suis désolé pour tes parents. C'est terrible, des magiscientifiques d'un tel niveau... Tu sais qui les a... Enfin..».

«Lucius ! » Lui reprocha une petite voix pressante.

Une petite fille blonde tiraillait la manche de Malefoy d'un air gêné.

« Allons Grace ! Je connais Rogue depuis longtemps ! Et tout le monde se pose la même question ! Tu sais bien que mon père dit... »

Il s'interrompit, soudain gêné.

« Lucius... »

Grace lâcha la manche en rougissant et jeta un coup d'œil à Severus.

« Que dit ton père, Malefoy ? »

Sa voix était un peu plus forte qu'il ne le souhaitait et les élèves déjà debout interrompirent leurs conversations, soudain très intéressés.

Malefoy toisa le petit brun un long moment.

« Il dit que le sorcier qui les a tués doit être sacrément fort, vu la propre puissance de tes parents... Et il dit aussi que le talent appelle le talent... »

Severus eut un lent sourire qui fit frissonner tous les autres élèves.

« Mon père, lui, disait qu'à trop se pencher au bord du puits, Le chat finit par y tomber, Malefoy. »

Lucius ouvrit la bouche, furieux, mais Rogue avait déjà tourné les talons et cherchait Woodland des yeux pour lui demander le chemin du réfectoire.

Au diable les Malefoy ! Et Lucius était bien le fils de son père !

Ô comme Johann Malefoy pouvait être mielleux et doucereux quand il voulait quelque chose... Et la convoitise dans ses yeux...

Il passait souvent à l'improviste, avec ou sans son rejeton...

Toujours avide de nouveaux sorts, de nouveaux artefacts, dissimulant difficilement son attrait pour la magie noire... Car seuls les magiscientifiques et les aurors étaient autorisés légalement à se pencher sur ce domaine.

A 11 ans, Lucius avait le même regard que son père. Il montrait déjà une avidité sordide pour l'Art Obscur.

Ce que le petit Malefoy désirait savoir de lui, ce qu'il désirait réellement connaître, c'était le nom de l'assassin de ses parents, de ce maître en magie noire qui semblait maîtriser de mortels et mystérieux sorts.

Les aurors chargés de l'enquête aussi avaient le même désir. Ils l'avaient interrogé sans relâche, mais il n'avait jamais rien dit. Et il ne le ferait jamais. C'était lui et lui seul qui le retrouverait, le jour où il serait assez puissant...

Le jour où il serait le plus puissant, et là, il...

« Je suis désolée ! »

Rogue sursauta.

La petite Grace se tenait devant lui, rougissante.

« Pour Lucius... Il n'est pas toujours très... Enfin... Je... Euh... »

Les joues de la gamine menaçaient de rivaliser avec une cocotte minute chauffée à blanc. Elle inspira un grand coup et expulsa :

« jesuisdésoléepourluciusilparletoujourssansréflechireuh ! »

Severus regarda un long moment la forme menue face à lui avant d'éclater de rire devant sa mine déconfite. Lorsqu'il parvint enfin à se calmer, il demanda :

« Mais... Euh... Pourquoi tu t'excuses pour lui ? »

Grace détourna les yeux, rougissant davantage si c'était possible et murmura :

« ...Lucius... Ne réfléchit pas toujours à ce qu'il dit... Et c'était blessant de sa part, n'est-ce pas ?»

«Pourquoi penses-tu que c'était blessant ? » Interrogea Rogue, le ton neutre.

« Ca l'était, non ? Je l'ai vu à ton regard... Et au sien...»

«... Et alors ? Ca n'explique toujours pas pourquoi tu t'excuses à sa place...»

«C'est parce que Lucius... Ne le fera jamais de lui même... A tout à l'heure ! » Conclut-elle avec embarras en se sauvant soudain hors de la salle commune.

Il fixa un long moment le mur qui s'était refermé sur la forme fuyante, indifférent aux ricanements des autres élèves.

... Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle lui voulait, cette fille ?

Harry se posait exactement la même question.

Elle devait certainement appartenir à la famille Malefoy, d'une manière ou d'une autre...

Il ne put pousser plus avant ses réflexions, ayant soudain l'impression que ses intestins cherchaient à lui sortir du corps par tous les orifices possibles alors que la scène se brouillait devant ses yeux (1).

« Enfin dehors de ce cauchemar… » Songea-t-il avec soulagement.

Le brouillard se leva enfin et …

« … Même pas… » (2)

Severus étudiait un livre à la bibliothèque…

A ses cotés, Sirius fronçait et défronçait ses sourcils avec perplexité.

« Tu y comprends quelque chose toi ? » Souffla le jeune garçon.

Rogue eut un petit sourire.

« C'est tout simple : l'herbe de saphodys mélangée à un extrait à 3pp de sang de gorgone dilué dans 40 cl d'eau de source des montagnes de shlamar donne un remède efficace contre la pétrification et la trollification héréditaire…»

«… la quoi ; ?»

«C'est une maladie génétique qui ne touche que les sorciers. Tes membres se pétrifient et se déforment petit à petit. La forme terminale te donne l'apparence d'un troll en plus petit. C'est différent de la pétrification qui peut être provoquée par un sort, un empoisonnement par piqûre de rose de sable ou par la vision d'une gorgone. »

Sirius hocha la tête, perplexe…

« Et les basilics ?»

«C'est encore différent, là, la pétrification vient de la nature même de l'animal et non d'un enchantement, d'un empoisonnement ou d'une maladie. Tu comprends ?»

«… Non…»

«C'est dommage, c'est au programme…»

«Beuh… C'est vachement dureuh ! C'est pas d'un niveau débutant !»

«Il faut savoir dépasser ses limites, Sirius…»

«Ca te va bien de dire ça, le prof de potion, c'est le directeur de ta Maison, tu es favorisé ! »

Severus retint un ricanement.

« Mais oui, l'essentiel, c'est que tu y crois ! Tu sais, le professeur Finch est pire avec les élèves de sa maison qu'avec les autres ! Il est très exigeant et…»

«Et il tolère difficilement le manquement au règlement lorsque c'est aussi injustifiable que de discuter à voix haute au plein milieu de la bibliothèque… Je suis très déçu, monsieur Rogue… »

Les deux enfants se figèrent et Severus leva les yeux vers son professeur, s'efforçant de prendre un air imperturbable.

Le professeur Finch le toisait froidement de derrière ses lunettes rondes cerclées de fer, un petit sourire sadique flottant sur ses lèvres fines. C'était un homme immense et carré dont la haute stature concurrençait presque celle de Hagrid. Ses cheveux blond foncés, coupés en un carré long et souple, encadraient un visage qui respirait la force, la volonté, qui irradiait de charisme, la bonté et inspirait la sympathie. Sympathie qui retombait instantanément au moment où l'on croisait le regard de cet homme.

Ses yeux verts, qui auraient glacé en l'instant le brasier le plus intense, transperçaient chaque élève qu'ils fixaient, lui faisant se demander avec angoisse quelle faute, quelle erreur, quelle transgression il avait pu commettre. Peu d'adultes et encore moins d'enfants osaient affronter ce regard.

Severus plongea ses yeux gris dans ceux de son professeur sans ciller.

« Je vous présente mes excuses, professeur Finch, mais il n'existe pas d'autre endroit dans Poudlard que la bibliothèque où je puisse aider un élève d'une autre maison dans ses leçons : il pleut dans le parc, les salles de classe sont fermées et nous ne sommes pas autorisés à introduire un élève d'une autre maison dans notre salle commune. Sirius est un élève qui a besoin d'aide pour vos cours. J'essayais de lui faire comprendre l'importance d'étudier davantage. »

Finch sourit largement et Sirius se recroquevilla sur sa chaise, mort de trouille.

« Excuses acceptées. Mais vous êtes dans une bibliothèque, vous ne devez pas gêner les autres élèves. Vous méritez donc une sanction. »

Il se détourna subitement pour passer entre deux rayons.

Sirius se détendit un peu.

« Ouf… J'ai bien cru que…»

«CHUT ! » Intima Rogue.

Finch ressortit de la travée, son sourire énigmatique flottant sur ses lèvres, tenant à la main un livre.

« Votre sanction, monsieur Rogue. »

Il lâcha le livre sur la table juste devant Severus.

« Page 382. Vous allez me lancer ce sort, et ce à la perfection. Ou Serpentard et Gryffondor perdront 150 points chacun. Vous avez 5 mn. »

Le jeune garçon se pencha sur la page indiquée et compulsa fiévreusement l'article.

Sirius, qui lisait par dessus son épaule ouvrit de grands yeux. Ce sort était du niveau d'un élève de 5ème année, d'un TRES bon élève de 5ème année. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son ami, toujours impavide, mais remarqua une goutte de sueur couler le long de son cou.

Il jeta un coup d'œil au professeur et réprima une exclamation en rencontrant son regard fixé sur lui. Il se replongea dans son livre de potion pour se donner une contenance.

« Vos 5 minutes sont écoulées, monsieur Rogue… »

Le visage pâle et les yeux brillants, le jeune garçon releva la tête en refermant le livre. Il sortit de sa poche sa longue baguette de bois d'acajou et la brandit vers le haut. Fermant les yeux, il abattit son bras devant, derrière, sur les cotés, vers le bas et pointa à nouveau le plafond, sa baguette lâchant des gerbes d'étincelles vertes et rouges dans son sillage. Il ouvrit la bouche et murmura :

« Koustoophonicus… » (3)

Les particules magiques en suspension semblèrent blanchir et se déployer jusqu'à entourer la table et les trois personnes à l'intérieur d'une bulle translucide qui devint transparente en un plop sonore.

« Intéressant, monsieur Rogue… Mais vous avez commis une erreur, vous m'avez inclus dans la bulle. Si j'en sors, la bulle de silence sera brisée et votre sort à refaire…»

«Non, Professeur. J'ai suivi les consignes et paramétré la circonférence de la bulle pour que vous soyez à l'intérieur. De cette façon, vous pourrez nous aidez pour nos leçons, Sirius a vraiment besoin d'aide et vous n'avez pas de cours à cette heure ci, il me semble… »

Black dévisagea son ami, les yeux exorbités, partagé entre l'effroi et l'admiration envers son ami. Si son culot et sa témérité ne leur valaient pas un renvoi... Bon sang, s'opposer à Finch, ce n'était pas faire preuve de courage, mais de stupidité ! Et après, on avait le culot de dire que c'étaient les gryffondors qui avaient plus de tripes que de cervelle ?

Les lèvres de Finch s'étirèrent en un vrai sourire et il éclata d'un rire tonitruant.

Sirius se retourna vivement vers le bureau de la bibliothécaire en roulant des yeux.

Il était trop jeune pour se faire déjà virer de l'école… Sa mère utiliserait sa peau comme sous main. Bon, soyons pratique, il trouverait bien un moyen de s'en sortir… Il trouvait toujours un moyen, il…

« Pas de panique, Sirius, » souffla Rogue, visiblement épuisé. « C'est une bulle de silence. Personne ne peut nous entendre à l'extérieur… »

Il reporta son attention sur son professeur qui arborait désormais une mine réjouie.

_« Il n'y a aucune honte à avoir du talent et à l'utiliser »_

Finch lui avait fait passer un test. Et il l'avait réussi.

Le professeur resta une bonne heure à donner cet étrange cours particulier avant de renvoyer les deux enfants à leurs maisons respectives.

Ils sortirent sous les regards respectueux des quelques autres élèves qui travaillaient à la bibliothèque et qui, s'ils n'avaient pu, curieusement, surprendre le moindre mot, n'avaient pas été sans remarquer la présence du terrible Finch auprès de ces 2 élèves de première année.

Finch les héla à nouveau dans le couloir. Il les dévisagea avec froideur.

« Au fait... Je donne 50 points à Serpentard pour ce magnifique Koustoophonicus. Vous êtes un élève très intéressant, monsieur Rogue... Bonsoir... »

Il scruta intensément de l'eau de ses yeux le visage du jeune garçon avant de se détourner et de foncer vers son bureau dans un froissement de robe.

Sirius s'autorisa enfin à respirer (4).

« Ben si je m'attendais à ça ! »

Il se fendit d'un grand sourire et toisa d'un air appréciateur son ami qui haussa un sourcil d'incompréhension.

« Quoi ?»

Tu as apprivoisé le terrible Finch ! Finch ! Tu te rends compte qu'on aurait pu se faire virer ? Je n'ai jamais eu aussi les foies de toute ma vie ! »

Rogue haussa un sourcil d'un air de doute face au sourire excité de son ami, démentant ses paroles.

« Les foies ? Toi ? Je t'ai vu métamorphoser miss Teigne en pelote de laine juste sous le nez de Rusard la semaine dernière et tu viens me dire que tu as eu peur ?»

Severus, mon ami, à côté de Finch, Rusard est un hippopotame en tutu rose. Bon sang, je n'ai jamais vécu quelque chose de plus excitant de ma vie ! Il nous surprend et « bam » ! » Il claqua dans sa main. « Toi tu le mouches et tu gagnes même des points ! Tu es mon Dieu, je te vouerai un culte éternel ! »

Rogue hocha négativement la tête.

« Tu es fêlé…»

«Peut être, mais Finch est un tueur ! Les grands n'arrêtent pas d'en parler, c'est ce que j'essayais de te dire tout à l'heure. Ils ont une peur bleue de ce type, c'est lui l'arbitre lors des matchs de Quidditch, il est froid, désagréable et sévère et...»

«Et il se montre juste. »

Severus se sentait inexplicablement vexé par la désapprobation générale envers son professeur et directeur de maison.

Black croisa les bras derrière sa nuque et pris le chemin de la grande salle. Rogue lui emboîta le pas, soudain maussade.

« Juste ? Il vient de transgresser lui même le règlement en 2 occasions : on n'a pas le droit de parler dans la bibliothèque et on n'a pas le droit d'utiliser des sorts qui ne sont pas de notre niveau d'étude. Permets moi d'avoir des doutes sur lui...»

Il t'a aidé pour les cours.»

«C'est vrai.»

«Et en m'apprenant ce sort, il nous permet de réviser à voix haute comme on veut dans la bibliothèque sans gêner les autres élèves. Moi j'appelle ça tirer le meilleur parti d'une situation. S'il nous avait punis, ça n'aurait apporté rien de plus, à lui comme à nous... Mais bon, libre à toi de copier 100 fois « je ne dois pas faire passer des mots en cours de métamorphose » si tu préfères la façon de faire de McGonnagal. Tu peux bien penser ce que tu veux, ça ne me regarde pas... »

Il se mit à marcher plus rapidement, comme pour distancer son ami.

Sirius décroisa ses bras et les laissa tomber lentement le long de son corps.

Severus était... Vexé ? Bah pourquoi ? C'était vraiment un garçon bizarre... on lui faisait un compliment et l'autre le prenait mal...

Il haussa les épaules et hâta le pas pour se mettre à hauteur du jeune garçon.

« Je t'ai vexé. » Constata-t-il.

« ...»

«Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? »

Severus s'arrêta net, baissant la tête.

« ... Je ne sais pas trop mais...»

T'es un drôle de gars quand même... Tu es plus intelligent que n'importe qui que je connaisse, adultes compris et tu es plus susceptible que cette bourrique de Lily Evans ! »

Il le fixa un moment et fronça les sourcils.

« Allez, relève la tête quand je te parle, un peu ! »

Le jeune garçon obtempéra timidement.

« Bon on se voit quand même demain à la bibliothèque ? »

Rogue hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment.

Il se sentait... Vide...

Il ne se comprenait pas... Il avait mal pris ce que Sirius avait dit sur le professeur Finch... Il l'avait mal pris parce que Finch était le seul professeur à ne pas le traiter comme un banal élève... Non, lui, il l'avait forcé à assimiler un sort sensé être trop complexe pour un enfant de 11 ans, lui prouvant, par là même, qu'il n'avait pas à se limiter aux barrières même de son âge, de sa taille, de son physique...

Il pouvait être... Tout ce qu'il voulait... Tout ce qu'il souhaitait... Tout ce qu'il désirait.

La froide détermination se remit à couler dans ses veines.

Il serait ce qu'il désirait être.

Harry se sentit à nouveau dépossédé du moindre des ses organes qui cherchaient à se faire la malle, cette bande de lâches.

Il eut des visions plus ou moins nettes de scènes où Severus apprenait avec voracité les enseignements de Finch, ceux-ci ne se limitant pas au seul domaine des potions mais également à la magie noir, aux charmes et à la métamorphose ; des scènes où il participait aux blagues et à l'ambiance festive qui régnait constamment dans la salle commune des serpentards, où il riait aux éclats dans le parc aux cotés de Sirius et, parfois même, des autres maraudeurs...

Il vit les deux amis dormir dans le même lit, l'été, chez la grand mère de Severus (5).

Il vit la crainte grandir dans le cœur de Sirius au moment où il rencontrait pour la première fois cette femme immense et sombre, le visage parcheminé et les yeux brillants comme des agates qui le scrutaient comme s'ils pouvaient lire les tréfonds de son âme.

Il vit la tendresse grandir dans le cœur du jeune homme au contact de l'ancienne nourrice de sa mère, cette femme qui cachait sous une apparence revêche sa bonté, sa gentillesse... Et son amour inconditionnel pour son petit Severus, auquel elle avait enseigné toute sa science des plantes, plus grande que celle du professeur Finch lui même.

Puis le tourbillon d'images se figea sur une nouvelle séquence.

Severus Rogue était couché sur l'herbe du parc, fixant rêveusement le ciel.

Il avait l'air plus âgé, ce n'était plus un enfant...

« Dis moi, Sevy... »

Rogue se tourna obligeamment vers sa compagne.

Grace, assise tranquillement à coté de lui était occupée à lisser machinalement les pages d'un livre.

Ses longues boucles cendrées étaient répandues comme une étole autour d'elle.

« _Elle est belle._ » Songea Severus en souriant.

Harry était du même avis, mais les sentiments du jeune Rogue envers la jeune fille avaient quelque chose de si profond qu'il voyait en elle plus que son apparence.

« Quoi donc, Gracie ? »

Elle posa ses yeux pâles sur son ami et rougit avant de retourner à son livre.

Le vent soufflait doucement, faisant gonfler sa chevelure.

Severus observa rêveusement les mouvements tranquilles de cette onde claire et brillante.

« Je peux te poser une question ? »

Il battit des yeux, revenant à la réalité et sourit doucement.

« Mais oui, Gracie...»

«Est-ce que... Est-ce que tu crois qu'on peut tomber amoureux au premier regard ? »

Severus replongea les yeux dans la profondeur du ciel.

« Oui... Je le crois...»

«Mais... Est-ce que tu penses que... Est-ce qu'on ne peut pas aussi tomber amoureux... Petit à petit ? En connaissant mieux l'autre ?»

«Je le pense aussi... Les deux ne sont pas incompatibles... Parfois... Parfois, on se rend pas compte tout de suite de ce que l'on a dans le cœur... Et quand on ose regarder enfin ses sentiments en face, il est parfois trop tard pour revenir en arrière. »

La jeune fille hocha la tête.

« Des problèmes avec Lucius ? »

Elle rougit davantage.

« Il ne me voit même pas...»

Ta faute aussi... Tu es restée son ombre si longtemps que tu fais partie des meubles... »

Elle ne cilla pas, se contentant de tourner la page de son livre pour se donner une contenance.

« Excuse-moi, Grace... Je n'avais pas le droit de te dire ça...»

«Tu as raison... J'ai toujours voulu rester près de lui... Depuis le jour où on s'est rencontré... Il a... Il est... Tu vois... Lucius, c'est le soleil. Il fait tout briller autour de lui et quand il n'est pas là, tout est sombre...»

«Grace...»

«Dans peu de temps, nous aurons fini nos études, nous repartirons chez nous, prendrons des métiers différents... Nos familles resteront en contact, elles sont amies, mais nous... Il trouvera quelqu'un... Quelqu'un qu'il aimera, qu'il épousera, qu'il rendra heureuse et qui le rendra heureux... Et moi... Moi je n'aurai plus le droit de rester près de lui pour profiter de sa lumière, de sa chaleur... Et je ne peux rien y faire...»

Severus la contempla un long moment.

Il ne pouvait rien y faire non plus. Il ne pouvait pas l'aider.

Il aurait peut être essayé si cela avait été un autre que Malefoy...

Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était la réconforter, l'encourager.

Il ne supportait pas de la voir souffrir, cela le renvoyait trop à sa propre souffrance. Car il ressentait la même chose qu'elle. Bientôt, lui aussi serait privé de son soleil... Ce soleil qui s'éloignait déjà...

« SEVERUUUUUUUUUUS ! »

Sirius lui sauta sur les endosses avec l'ardeur d'un jeune chiot.

« 'Lut Gracie ! » Fit-il à Grace en souriant de toutes ses dents.

« Bonjour Sirius... » Parvint-elle à articuler, morte de rire.

« BLAAAAAAAACK ! Tu es assis sur mon estomac ! 'Spèce de crétin !»

«Oh ? »

Sirius se pencha vers son ami, un sourire en tranche de courge lui dévorant le visage.

Severus cligna des yeux, troublé et grommela :

« T'es en retard...»

«Désolé ! J'assistais à l'entraînement de James ! Tu devrais venir le voir, il est incroyable. »

Rogue se renfrogna un peu plus.

« Tu es lourd, Black... »

Le jeune homme quitta son perchoir et s'installa à côté des deux jeunes gens.

Grace eut un sourire discret et se leva.

« Où vas-tu ?»

«Je dois aller à la bibliothèque... Je vous laisse parler Quidditch entre hommes ! »

Severus fit une grimace signifiant clairement « sale lâcheuse ! Tu connais ma haine du Quidditch et tu m'abandonnes ! » et la regarda partir.

« Elle est jolie, tu as de la chance... » Lâcha Sirius avec l'air de ne pas y toucher.

« Elle est amoureuse de Malefoy... Désespérément amoureuse...»

«Beuh... Elle aurait pu trouver mieux...»

«Tu sais ce qu'on dit sur l'amour et les aveugles...»

«Bah... C'est une bonne chose pour elle... C'est bien d'être amoureux, non ?»

«Pas quand cet amour n'est pas retourné... Elle souffre... Chaque jour elle souffre davantage. Ils se connaissent depuis l'enfance et ce crétin ne fait même pas attention à elle ! Toujours à flirter avec cette dinde de Narcissa... Ma pauvre Gracie... »

Ils étaient devenus amis en quelques mois. Il appréciait chez la jeune fille cette réserve, cette pudeur et cette timidité qui faisaient d'elle une ombre... Elle cachait quelque chose au fond de son cœur, quelque chose d'autre que son amour pour un goujat, quelque chose de plus douloureux et de plus profond... Un peu comme lui... Il se reconnaissait en elle...

Sirius se gratta le cuir chevelu, signe chez lui d'une totale incompréhension.

« Bah... Je ne comprends pas... L'amour, c'est sensé rendre heureux, non ? »

Severus se mordit les lèvres. Il chercha un sujet de conversation moins glissant.

« Bon, et cet entraînement de Quidditch, alors ? »

Le regard de son ami s'éclaira soudainement et le jeune homme se mit à débiter en long en large et en travers les exploits de Potter au grand dam de Severus qui, n'ayant pas d'affinité particulière avec ce sport, en était venu à le haïr de par le simple fait que Sirius lui vouait un culte.

En fait non, Sirius ne vouait pas un culte au Quidditch, mais il vénérait l'herbe que foulait James Potter, le champion des Gryffondor, l'attrapeur des attrapeurs, le Dieu du Quidditch et le jeune homme qui avait la chance immense de pouvoir passer pratiquement toute sa journée auprès de Sirius Black.

« _Oui... Je souffre bien du même mal que ma pauvre Gracie... Mais contrairement à elle, je ne peux pas... Je ne peux pas n'être qu'une ombre... Je n'y arrive pas, j'ai si mal... Si mal..._ ».

Il ferma les yeux et se laissa bercer par la voix enjouée de son ami.

Sirius était aux anges.

Il adorait être auprès de Severus, même si ce n'était que pour lui parler de choses aussi ridicules que le Quidditch. Ce n'était qu'un jeu et James y excellait. Mais le Quidditch avait la même fonction pour Potter que les discussions décousues avec Severus pour lui. Ne pas penser.

Ne pas penser à ce que cachait Remus en disparaissant tous les mois...

Ne pas penser que le temps n'avait plus d'importance lorsqu'il était près de Severus.

Ne pas penser à sa trouble jalousie de le voir constamment avec le belle et délicate Grace.

Il n'aimait pas partager Severus.

Il avait plein d'amis qui avaient des amis de leurs côtés, mais il n'aimait pas partager Severus.

James, Remus, Peter et lui... Ils formaient un groupe soudé...

Si soudé qu'une blessure de James lors d'un match lui vrillait les intestins d'inquiétude.

Si soudé que de voir de grosses brutes s'en prendre au petit Peter faisait éclater sa colère.

Si soudé qu'il se sentait désemparé à chaque fois que Remus disparaissait pendant une semaine sans vouloir leur dire pourquoi, qu'il se sentait trahi de ne pas avoir sa confiance.

Mais Severus... C'était... Spécial...

Alors, quand il savait le jeune homme avec Grace, il repoussait au maximum le moment d'aller les rejoindre, le moment de croiser les regards indéchiffrables qu'il lançait à la jeune fille, le moment de se sentir mordu par le feu de la jalousie.

Et quand, enfin, ils étaient seuls, il n'arrivait pas à parler d'autre chose que de banalités, des cours ou du Quidditch.

Mais au moins, ils étaient ensemble et cela lui suffisait. Il était heureux de ces simples moments.

A suivre…

* * *

(1) notes débiles de l'auteur 45000ème édition : n'a pas de corps dans le cache souvenir... (donc pas de cors aux pieds non plus, plutôt sympa quand on y réfléchit...)

(2) J'ai piqué la formule à ma topine Kitrinka... Enfin... Pas vraiment, c'est moi qui lui ait filé... Mais bon suite à un premier jet de sa part... Bref, ça n'intéressera personne vu que la formule est maladroite ... Mais pourquoi j'en parle alors ?

(3) ... Le monde du silence © si vous préférez

(4) une heure sans respirer ? mais comment fait-il ? C'est un surhomme, c'est un dieu, c'est siriuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuus ! (nan promis, delph, Jo, je ne vous le pique pas )

(5) nan, sont trop jeunes ! vous imaginez pas des choses louches !


	6. chapitre 6

Note : réponse aux reviews en fin de chapitre.

* * *

**L'ombre du passé **

**Chapitre 6**

Les images devinrent à nouveau floues, donnant la nausée à Harry, déjà pas très sûr d'avoir compris ce qui s'était passé entre les deux adolescents.

Le tourbillon l'emporta sur une vague de sentiments contradictoires, ceux de Severus, dont l'humeur s'assombrissait constamment.

« Pourquoi tu ne me dis rien ! »

Sirius dévisagea son ami et se mordit les lèvres.

Severus pouvait l'aider. Il pouvait aider Remus. Mais... Il avait promis.

Le visage de son ami était tordu de colère et de tristesse.

« Je croyais qu'on était amis... Qu'on se disait tout ! »

Severus repoussa sa conscience qui le traitait de fieffé menteur.

« Je sais... Pardonne moi, je ne peux rien dire. »

« Sirius... Tu n'as pas confiance ne moi ? Je croyais... »

« Tu es mon plus cher ami, mais je ne peux pas... Comprends moi, s'il te plaît... J'ai promis...»

Severus se détourna, blessé.

Voilà 2 mois, depuis la rentrée de septembre, que Sirius le fuyait, qu'il complotait avec ses trois amis de Gryffondor, qu'il se taisait soudainement lorsqu'il arrivait près d'eux.

2 mois qu'ils ne se voyaient presque plus.

2 mois que Sirius avait passés en constante compagnie du « Dieu du Quidditch ».

2 mois qu'il souffrait le martyre sans oser s'avouer ce qui se passait devant ses yeux.

Alors il avait coincé le jeune homme dans un couloir désert, pour s'expliquer une bonne fois pour toutes. Pour savoir, enfin, la vérité. Pour souffrir, pour en finir en coupant net, sans plus se torturer davantage.

« S'il te plaît, Sirius... Si tu... Si tu as confiance en moi, dis moi ce qui se passe... »

« ... Pardon, Sevy... Je n'ai pas le droit, je suis désolé, je n'ai pas le droit... Tu comprends ? »

Ses yeux bruns brillaient d'espoir.

« Oui... Je comprends. »

Rogue tourna les talons et se dirigea d'un pas furieux vers la maison Serpentard.

« C'est fini, Rogue. »

Il se retourna, prêt à frapper, aveuglé par la colère et tomba nez à nez avec Pettigrew. L'avorton renifla de mépris et enfonça les mains dans ses poches, souriant d'un air canaille.

« Tu dois bien comprendre qu'il n'y a pas d'amitié possible entre un Gryffondor et un Serpentard. Rien n'est possible entre Sirius et toi... Ce serait tellement... »

« Tellement quoi, minus ? »

Peter eut un petit sourire entendu.

« ... Contre nature... Et de toute façon, tu n'as aucune chance, Sirius est bien trop obnubilé par son cher James... Laisse tomber, Rogue. »

Il s'éloigna en sifflotant, laissant derrière lui un jeune homme perplexe.

Perplexe et furieux.

Oh non, il ne laisserait pas tomber, jamais ! Il en aurait le cœur net, même si ça devait le tuer.

Il se mit à filer Sirius, constamment, du matin au soir.

Quand le jeune homme sortait de la maison Gryffondor, quand il allait déjeuner, quand il allait en cours, quand il allait aux toilettes, quand il retournait dans la salle commune.

Severus était là, comme une ombre, épiant, écoutant, délaissant ses cours pour savoir.

Chaque minute achevait de lui enfoncer un pieu de glace dans le cœur.

Chaque fois qu'il croisait le regard désormais hostile de Sirius, son âme hurlait d'une douleur que son esprit embrasé de haine refusait d'entendre.

Il saurait coûte que coûte.

Sirius, au milieu du couloir, discutait à voix basse avec James et Peter.

C'était la pleine lune, ce soir.

Remus allait, à nouveau, comme chaque mois, se terrer dans son antre de solitude et de douleur.

Comme il devait souffrir.

Il avait fini par leur avouer son secret, contraint et forcé. James était revenu de ses dernières vacances avec un précieux cadeau de son père : une cape d'invisibilité. Elle leur avait servi, le mois précédent, à suivre silencieusement leur ami dans son exil, alors qu'il était accompagné du professeur Dumbledore. Après le départ du directeur, Ils avaient enlevé la cape et frappé d'un bâton le nœud du saule cogneur, comme ils avaient vu le vieil homme faire. Et ils avaient rejoint le jeune garçon.

Remus, terrifié, les avait suppliés de partir immédiatement, qu'il leur expliquerait tout, maintenant qu'ils avaient découvert sa cachette et ils s'étaient enfuis en entendant les premiers hurlements de bête blessée qu'avait tirés au pauvre garçon sa métamorphose.

Il y avait deux mois de cela… Deux mois au cours desquels ils avaient cherché le moyen d'aider leur pauvre ami… Et ce soir… Ce soir, ils essaieraient, de toute leur force, de toute leur âme, de tout leur cœur de se transformer eux même de façon à pouvoir rester près de lui, pour le soutenir, pour l'aider, vu que rien ne pourrait jamais refaire de lui un être humain.

Ils étaient excités comme des puces. Quelle surprise ce serait pour Remus ! Une bonne surprise, espéraient ils.

Sirius leva les yeux et croisa le brasier qui illuminait les yeux gris de Severus.

Il déglutit avec difficulté. Comment Severus pouvait-il le haïr à ce point ? Car c'était bien de la haine qui transparaissait dans ce regard, aussi clairement qu'y avait brillé de l'affection quelques mois plus tôt.

Sirius se rembrunit.

Peter se tourna à demi, observa un court moment Rogue et revint à ses amis.

« Quoi ? » Demanda James, un peu à coté de la plaque.

« Rien, la fouine est encore là… »

James se retourna et observa le jeune homme.

« … Je ne comprends pas comment Rogue a pu changer à ce point… C'était ton ami, Sirius.»

Le jeune homme lança un regard impénétrable à James.

« … Les gens changent… Severus appellerait ça l'entropie… »

« Mais tout de même… »

« Je vous l'ait dis et redis… Rogue est le toutou servile de Malefoy. »

« J'ai encore du mal à y croire… » James secouait la tête négativement.

Sirius pinça les lèvres, les yeux rivés sur Severus.

Peter fronça les sourcils et continua.

« James… J'ai surpris une conversation entre eux… Je te l'ai déjà racontée… Rogue doit essayer de nous prendre la main dans le sac en train de faire une entorse, grave de préférence, au règlement, histoire que, d'une manière ou d'une autre, tu sois exclu des prochains match de Quidditch, James… Finch étant responsable de tout ce qui touche au Quidditch, il se fera une joie de faire virer le principal opposant à l'équipe de sa maison… Toi exclu, l'équipe des Serpentard ne peut que gagner… Ils sont prêts à tout pour la victoire… Seulement, Malefoy et Rogue ne savent pas que nous avons nos deux atouts en poche… »

Il eut un sourire éclatant.

« Quels atouts ? »

« Notre carte des maraudeur et ta cape d'inv… »

« Apprend à te taire Pete ! » Grinça Sirius en lâchant du regard son ancien ami.

Ca lui faisait mal, mais…

Il devait bien l'admettre, Peter avait raison. Depuis 4 ans, il n'avait cessé de le mettre en garde contre Severus et il ne l'avait pas écouté.

Lui aussi avait surpris des bouts de conversations bizarres avec Malefoy, Sevy essayant de lui faire avaler qu'ils ne faisaient que parler de Grace, mais…

Sevy… Surnom affectueux, chipé à Grace, par jalousie.

Il avait tellement changé en quelques mois…

Cette façon de mettre en avant leur amitié pour lui extorquer un secret qu'il n'avait pas le droit de révéler…

Et il les suivait comme une ombre. Cachés sous la précieuse cape de James, ils l'avaient vu, en pleine nuit, fureter sur leurs traces et siffler de dépit en ne trouvant rien. Il était à quelques mètres d'eux, plongeant dans l'obscurité son regard aigu et si… Si rempli de fiel.

Ce regard le clouait sur place. Toute cette haine…

« On fait comme on a dit. Ca marchera.

Et la fouine ? »

Sirius fusilla Peter du regard.

Le jeune garçon se contenta de répondre d'un sourire torve.

« Je m'occuperais de lui, au besoin. »

« Héééééééé ! Mais ne me dites pas que vous avez avalé les bobards de ce traître de Pettigrew. »

« Chaque mot… Chacune de ses paroles… J'ai tout cru… Toi aussi, Severus… »

« … Oui. »

« Mais… »

« Silence Potter ! Profitez donc du spectacle de la déchéance d'un homme… »

Le ton brisé du professeur démentait l'ironie contenue dans ces mots. Harry se tut donc, respectueux devant la stupeur et la douleur des deux hommes…

La scène avait changé.

La saison semblait plus clémente. Les premières chaleurs de juin laissaient présager la douceur de l'été à venir.

Le soleil se couchait et les élèves riaient en retournant dans leur chambre.

La salle commune des Serpentards résonnait des cris des enfants ayant hâte de voir la fin des examens ouvrir la porte aux vacances. « Encore un mois ! Un mois à tenir ! »

Rogue était penché sur un livre, étudiant apparemment avec application, mais l'esprit tendu vers ce moment où la salle serait déserte, le moment où il pourrait se glisser à l'extérieur et, enfin, confondre Sirius.

Il lui échappait toujours, mais il le rattraperait un jour et ce jour là, il devrait s'expliquer.

Le jeune homme leva ses yeux cernés vers la lune, pleine et ronde dans le ciel, semblant l'appeler à la rejoindre.

« Oui… Lune… Un jour, je serai assez puissant pour venir à toi… Assez puissant pour te fendre en deux… Assez puissant pour rendre la mer folle au point de se déchaîner sur ces fourmis d'humains… »

Il avait chuchoté ces mots d'une voix haineuse.

Il était temps d'en finir avec Sirius, de libérer son esprit de telle façon qu'il se redresse, qu'il redevienne ce qu'il était avant, tendu vers un seul but, une seule voie…

« Sevy… »

Il sursauta et portant son regard brûlant sur la personne qui l'avait appelé.

Grace.

Toute haine le quitta devant le visage inquiet de la jeune fille.

« Tu ne vas pas bien, Sevy… Tu ne veux pas me parler ? »

Il lui prit la main et la caressa en souriant avec douceur.

« Tout va bien… Tout ira bien maintenant… Vas te coucher, j'ai juste besoin de solitude pour me remettre les idées en place. »

Elle se redressa et se dirigea vers l'escalier, non sans lui lancer fréquemment des regards indécis.

La salle était vide.

Il se leva.

Dans le couloir, il regarda de chaque coté avant de s'éloigner.

« Vous sortez ? »

« Taisez vous donc, Dame aux roses noires… »

La femme lui jetait un regard froid mais non dépourvu d'intérêt.

« Si vous passez cette étape, l'héritier de Salazar pourrait bien avoir un allié de choix… »

« Je ne vous écouterai que quand vous vous serez décidée à parler autrement que par énigmes… »

Elle lui lança un sourire sibyllin et se mura dans le silence, altière mais visiblement intéressée...

Il la dévisagea un instant avant de se mettre à courir avec légèreté vers la fenêtre qu'il ouvrit prestement d'un claquement de doigt, sans le moindre égard pour la serrure prétendument inviolable, qui, au passage, prit très mal ce manque total d'égard envers sa ferronnerie prestigieuse. Elle avait été forgée par les nains de Kodtosz bordel !

Severus ferma les yeux et tendit la main.

« Cadenassis inverso… »

Chuchota-t-il avant de lancer, plus fort :

« ACTIO balai ! »

Un balai fusa de la réserve désormais ouverte et se positionna juste en dessous de la fenêtre, attendant son maître.

Le jeune homme enjamba l'appui de fenêtre et s'installa sur sa monture, la dirigeant directement vers le saule cogneur que ses déductions désignaient comme étant le lieu de rendez vous des 4 Gryffondors.

Il ne faisait pas de Quidditch car ce sport revêtait pour lui l'intérêt de l'étude des amibes en pleine période de reproduction, mais il ne craignait personne sur un balai, surtout pas James « je suis le dieu du Quidditch et je vous proutte tous » Potter !

Les yeux brillants, il identifia Sirius, en train d'attendre non loin de l'arbre psychopathe.

Il sauta à bas de son balai avant même de toucher le sol et fondit sur Sirius qui blêmit en l'apercevant.

« Bon dieu ! Severus qu'est-ce que tu… »

« Et toi ? Je suis préfet, je pourrais te faire renvoyer de Poudlard dans l'instant. »

Black se cadenassa dans le silence, le défiant du regard.

« Alors ? Et où sont tes trois amis ? »

« … »

« Sirius… JE VEUX SAVOIR CE QUI SE PASSE ! »

Le jeune homme releva le menton, les yeux pleins de défi.

« Si tu ne me dis pas tout de suite ce que toi et Potter faites depuis septembre dernier, je te jure qu'il ne fera plus jamais de Quidditch à Poudlard ! »

Il s'en voulut immédiatement de ses paroles.

Il n'avait pas à menacer Potter, il n'avait rien à voir dans…

Il revit Sirius et James, front contre front en train de discuter à voix basse, les yeux rivés l'un sur l'autre.

Son regard lança des éclairs.

Sirius sentit le sol se dérober sous ses pieds.

Peter avait raison… Son seul but…

Il ouvrit la bouche et lança, mécaniquement :

« Tu n'as qu'à prendre le passage secret sous le sol. Tu presses le nœud sur la racine du milieu avec un bâton et le saule se calmera. Tu pourras entrer dans le passage. Et tu sauras tout. Tu sauras plus que ce que tu ne souhaites… Hé bien, qu'attends tu ? Vas y donc ! »

Rogue détailla le jeune homme devant lui et se baissa brusquement pour saisir une branche. Il s'approcha de l'arbre avec précaution, identifia à la lumière de la lune le nœud et le pressa du bout de son bâton. Le saule cogneur se figea.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Black qui n'avait pas bougé, une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage. Il haussa les épaules et pénétra dans le passage qui venait de s'ouvrir.

« Lumos. »

Dit-il en relevant sa robe pour descendre au sein même de l'arbre.

Remontant l'étrange tunnel, il écouta attentivement les bruits inquiétants résonnant au loin.

Qu'est ce que les « 4 fantastiques » pouvaient bien cacher dans ce terrier ? Il verrait de lui-même et surtout, il tirerait les vers du nez de Sirius en sortant de là.

Il avança encore.

Les bruits se faisaient plus proches.

« TU AS FAIT QUOI ? »

« Arrête de me secouer, Jamie… »

Potter dévisagea avec horreur le visage apathique de son ami qui se dégageait avec lenteur de sa poigne.

« Tu te rends compte de ce que tu as fait ? Sirius… Sirius ! SIRIUS ! »

Devant le manque de réaction du jeune homme, James le lâcha, jurant et sacrant, pour se précipiter dans le saule cogneur. Avant de disparaître dans le tunnel il lança :

« Queudver ! Ramène le ! »

Il courut comme un dératé dans le tunnel et accéléra encore sa course en entendant un hurlement non loin.

Severus se rencogna contre le mur, jetant des regards affolés vers la porte, seule issue de secours, que bloquait un loup immense.

L'animal le dévisageait en grondant, l'anticipation de la curée couvant dans ses yeux dorés. Les muscles jouant sous le pelage brillant, il se mit à faire les cent pas devant sa proie, s'amusant de sa terreur.

Au milieu du brouillard d'horreur obscurcissant son esprit, Rogue se dit que ce n'était pas là le comportement d'un loup normal. Affamée, la bête se serait déjà jetée sur lui, alors que là, elle semblait vouloir jouer.

Incapable de se contrôler, il hurla en voyant le loup se ramasser, prêt à bondir.

« Pardon, Remus ! ILLUMINATIS CECROPS ! »

Le loup couina devant la lumière éblouissante et se recula, laissant juste le temps à Potter de saisir le poignet de Rogue pour le traîner hors de la pièce à sa suite.

Aveuglé, Severus ne pu que courir dans le sillage du jeune homme, se rattachant à la seule sensation de cette main serrant son poignet, s'efforçant de ne pas trébucher dans le tunnel. Il entendait les grognements et les hurlements du loup derrière lui et avait parfois la sensation horrible de sentir son haleine sur son cou.

Au bout de ce qui lui sembla une course interminable, il sentit enfin l'air frais courir sur son visage.

Potter farfouilla prés de l'arbre avant de l'entraîner un peu plus loin.

« Pardon pour tes yeux. Il fallait que j'aveugle… Le loup pour te sauver. »

« C'est Lupin, n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda Severus, la tête encore toute étourdie.

James garda le silence un moment.

« Il ne faut pas en parler, » commença-t-il. « C'est… »

« A qui en parlerais-je ? Comment est-ce que je pourrais expliquer ma présence hors de ma chambre après le couvre feu ? Rassure toi, Potter. Ton « secret » est bien gardé. »

Il se leva, ignorant consciencieusement les éblouissements qui papillonnaient devant ses yeux, reliquat du sort de Potter. Il retrouva son balai et le chevaucha tant bien que mal, laissant son sauveur se débrouiller pour rentrer chez lui.

Une fois revenu, il se glissa comme une ombre dans sa chambre et s'allongea dans son lit, fermant les rideaux du baldaquin.

C'était « ça » le secret de Sirius ?

C'était « ça » qu'il lui cachait ? Un secret aussi ridicule ? Lupin était un loup garou, visiblement, et, d'une manière ou d'une autre, ses trois amis le rejoignaient à chaque pleine lune. Bien, la belle affaire…

Sirius n'avait pas eu assez confiance en lui pour lui en parler.

Pire, il l'avait… Il l'avait… Il l'avait envoyé à une mort certaine.

Sirius… Avait… Essayé… De… Le… tuer…

Il ferma les yeux à ses larmes et son cœur à sa douleur.

Nausée.

Distorsion.

Des images.

Des scènes.

Une scène.

« Tu ne viens pas au match, Sevy ? »

Le jeune homme de 18 ans releva la tête, rejetant d'un mouvement brusque du cou les cheveux désormais trop longs qui lui obscurcissaient la vue. Le geste eut une efficacité toute relative, les mèches grasses lui collant à la peau. Sa peau était cireuse et ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur mesquine, profondément enfoncés dans leurs orbites. Son expression rigide achevait de donner une première esquisse du professeur détesté qu'il serait quelques années plus tard.

« Non. J'étudie. »

Grace hocha la tête, son beau visage marqué d'inquiétude.

Rogue ne fit pas un geste pour la rassurer, regardant avec une pointe d'ennui la jeune fille qui se troubla.

« Bon. Je te laisse alors… Bon courage, Sevy. »

Il se pencha à nouveau sur son livre, l'esprit vide.

Bientôt les examens.

Il les réussirait.

Il serait même major de promotion et récompensé pour avoir obtenu les meilleurs résultats 7 ans de suite.

Ramassis de fadaises…

Quel était l'intérêt d'être le meilleur d'une bande de gamins ineptes ?

« Il n'est pas bon de rester enfermé toute la journée, monsieur Rogue… »

Agacé, le jeune homme leva ses yeux gris pour les planter dans ceux du professeur Finch.

« J'étudie, monsieur. »

« Et vous pâlissez davantage chaque jour… Vous ne prenez plus aucun soin de vous-même et négligez cette jeune fille qui s'inquiète tant pour vous. »

« J'étudie, monsieur. » Répéta obstinément Rogue, le ton plus sec, désormais.

« Et visiblement, vos études n'améliorent pas votre loquacité. Vous êtes brillant, vous le savez, mais ça ne suffit pas. Comme il ne suffit pas de vous acharner à la tâche sans réfléchir… »

« Ah ? Ca ne suffit pas à quoi ? »

« Pas à quoi… Pour quoi… Ca ne suffit pas pour devenir un grand sorcier. Vous abrutir de connaissance ne fera pas de vous le plus puissant de tous… »

« … Qu'en savez vous ? Vous n'êtes qu'un obscur professeur de potion qui se terre dans son bureau chaque jour que Dieu fait… »

La glace remplaça la sollicitude

« Severus… Je vais mettre cela sur le compte de la fatigue et oublier vos propos. Serpentard n'aura pas à pâtir de… »

« Qu'ai-je à faire de la maison Serpentard ? Vous pouvez enlever autant de points que vous le souhaitez, cela m'est bien égal… Vous pouvez me faire renvoyer de Poudlard juste avant les examens, je n'en ai cure… Ces diplômes ne signifient rien pour moi et… »

Il glapit alors que Finch le saisissait par sa tignasse, histoire d'amener le visage du jeune homme à hauteur de ses yeux.

« Maintenant, vous allez m'écouter, petit imbécile ! J'ignore ce qui vous a fait changer à ce point en deux ans et je m'en moque éperdument ! Mais je ne vous laisserai pas jeter aux orties votre talent par orgueil mal placé ! Vous allez vous reprendre et passer vos examens brillamment ! Après vous ferez ce que vous voudrez de votre vie, vu que je serai terré dans mon bureau pour reprendre vos propres mots ! »

Finch lâcha son élève qui rebondit sur le coussin de son fauteuil.

Rogue le fusilla du regard puis se calma, ses yeux gris prenant un éclat glacial et dépourvu d'émotion.

« Je souhaite étudier, professeur. »

« Désirez vous de l'aide ?

« Si cela vous agrée. »

Finch hocha la tête et approcha un siège.

A suivre…

* * *

**Chris : **merci pour tes encouragements. Maintenant que j'ai les corrections de Delphine (merci à elle ), je vais updater plus vite.

**Latitefraisedesbois** : waouh ! Comparer ma fic à celle d'Arca .  
Hum,bref, ça me gêne beaucoup (d'autant que je suis fan, elle a tellement de talent pour l'écriture, j'adore sa mise en perspective et sa construction).  
Pour l'ambiance chez les serpentards, je n'aime pas le côté manichéen "serpentards froids"/"gryffondors chaleureux"ni "serpentards top super cool & intelligent"/"gryffondors total crétins qui ont plus de c que de cervelle". Oui, dans le 2ème bouquin c'est comme ça,mais je préfère me dire que c'est parce qu'une ambiance de soupçon règne là bas suite à la défaite de voldemort. Aprés tout, quasiment tous ceux qui étaient aux ordres de voldemort étaient des serpentards, c'est bien ce qui se dit, non ? Bref, c'est de la ségrégation. Je sais que je m'éloigne beaucoup du canon, mais comme j'ai commencé à écrire ça avant que le 5ème bouquin ne sorte ;;;.


	7. chapitre 7

**WARNING : Lime dans ce chapitre !**

L'OMBRE DU PASSE

Chapitre 7

Harry grogna sous la sensation habituelle désormais de ces sauts dans les souvenirs de Rogue. Les deux adultes près de lui se muraient dans un silence de plomb. Aucun soutien à attendre de ce coté là…

Bon, autant regarder le spectacle… En espérant qu'il se finisse un jour… Bon alors, le sort pour courir comme une flèche, c'était quoi déjà ?

Le Troll leva sa massue en grognant et l'abattit d'un geste lourd.

Rogue l'évita sans mal, roulant sur le coté. Pfff… La chasse aux troll, franchement…

« ASPHODELUS RAMPARE (1) ! »

Un lierre couvert de fleurs argentées jaillit du sol pour envelopper la créature, immobilisant ses mouvements. Puis les pollen des asphodèles se répandit et le Troll se calma, clignant des ses yeux de pierre d'un air désorienté.

« Félicitation, Monsieur Rogue… Et tellement original. »

Severus écarta d'un geste rageur la mèche de cheveux lui cachant la vue et grogna un vague «merci ».

« Cela n'a pas l'air de vous plaire… Ne vouliez vous pas être Auror ? » Sourit Finch en observant les Bras Armés soulever la prise de Rogue et la guider vers une cage de mithril.

« Je ne suis pas entré chez les aurors pour m'occuper de nettoyer la belle campagne anglaise, Finch ! »

« Je reste monsieur Finch pour vous, à défaut de professeur. Je suis votre instructeur, hélas… »

« Fallait pas quitter Poudlard, non plus… »

Cela avait été une surprise de le voir débarquer 6 mois plus tôt et lui annoncer qu'il venait personnellement « reprendre en main » son éducation. Apparemment, Finch, avant de se découvrir une passion pour l'enseignement des potions avait été formateur en défense et en combat magique au CAH. Rogue n'avait pas été franchement ravi.

Le regard du professeur se durcit, ses magnifiques yeux prenant l'éclat de la glace.

« Le ministère a demandé mon concours en ce qui concerne votre formation, monsieur Rogue. Vous avez manqué de vous faire renvoyer 10 fois pendant vos deux premières années à Canterbury Auror High. Si je n'étais pas venu vous prendre en main, vous seriez en train de mendier dans la rue avec un singe sur votre épaule dansant au son d'une indigeste version de « let it be » à l'orgue de barbarie ! Vous pourriez me remercier ! »

« Pffff… Ca fait 6 mois que vous êtes là et ça fait 6 mois que vous me faites faire des tâches plus insipides les unes que les autres… »

« Vous devez en passer par là, tout génie de la magie que vous pensez être. L'Ordre des aurors est très strict et vous ne pouvez prétendre devenir Nettoyeur sans passer par le stade de Petite Main. »

« Je fais déjà du nettoyage : trafiquants gobelins, Trolls égarés, kobolstz réactionnaires… Que du menu fretin… Je passe quand aux dragons ? »

« Malheureusement, c'est à cause de jeunes inconscients de votre espèce que la race des dragons est en cours d'extinction… »

Rogue faillit lui lancer une remarque quant aux avantages de la jeunesse mais se retint.

« Je passerai quand le grade de Nettoyeur ? »

« Voyons voir… au train ou vous aller et selon la mesure de votre insubordination chronique, je dirais… Hmmm… Oh, dans 2 à 300 ans ? »

« Non, sans rire, je veux dire… »

« Je ne plaisante pas, monsieur Rogue. Vous ne faites aucun effort, vous êtes grossier avec vos instructeurs et vos supérieurs, vous prenez un malin plaisir à désobéir à chacun des ordres qu'on vous donne… Vous voulez que j'entre dans les détails ? »

Rogue écarta d'un geste de la tête une mèche poisseuse de son front en sueur et ôta sa chemise avec un sourire. Il s'essuya le visage avec et dévisagea son professeur d'un air de défi, prenant inconsciemment une posture mettant en valeur son corps mince.

« Ca ne prend pas avec moi, monsieur Rogue… Rentrez donc vous doucher, vous en avez besoin ! »

Le jeune homme haussa un sourcil devant cette dernière remarque sibylline, se demandant vaguement comment il devait la prendre puis transplana jusqu'à la petite chambre mansardée qu'il occupait au CAH. Il acheva de se dévêtir et se glissa rapidement avec délice sous l'eau brûlante de sa douche. Il faudrait vraiment qu'il apprenne à sérieusement ménager ses hormones !

Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher…

La traque l'excitait.

Elle l'excitait physiquement.

Et puis…

Toutes les nuits…

Il se secoua et ferma le robinet d'eau chaude.

Il se força à rester le plus longtemps possible sous le jet d'eau glacé.

Ca ne servait à rien de ressasser ses fantasmes.

Il donna un coup de poing rageur sur le carrelage mural de sa douche.

Oui, toutes les nuits il rêvait de Sirius.

Et, oui, tous les matins il était quitte à changer ses draps souillés.

Et, oui, il se maudissait chaque jour davantage cette faiblesse qui l'éloignait de son but. Il serait le plus puissant des sorciers. Il serait le plus puissant des Aurors. Il dénicherait l'assassin de ses parents et lui ferait rendre gorge…

Il arrêta l'eau et ouvrit les yeux.

Ce n'était pas en jouant les guignols qu'il y parviendrait.

Les règles du CAH étaient grotesques mais lui seul formait les Aurors en Grande Bretagne.

D'abord Aspirant.

Puis Petite Main.

Puis Bras Gauche.

Ensuite Bras Droit.

Et Bras Armé.

Et puis Arme.

Et enfin, Nettoyeur.

Chez les Aurors, le Nettoyeur était le plus haut grade sur le terrain.

Après, il y avait les « autres »… Ceux qui n'avaient pas besoin d'un grade. Ceux qui décidaient des missions, de qui les mènerait, des moyens qui y seraient associés… Ceux qui dirigeaient. Ce stade là ne l'intéressait pas.

Le Nettoyeur avait le droit de parcourir n'importe quel pays. Il se voyait ouvrir toutes les portes et pouvait s'arroger le droit de les défoncer sans en référer à qui que ce soit si elles restaient hermétiquement closes…

Le jour où il serait Nettoyeur, le sorcier dont le nom lui roulait dans l'esprit comme les lames d'une mer enfiévrée serait à sa merci. Il le traquerait, le trouverait et le tuerait.

Mais pour devenir Nettoyeur, il lui fallait accepter les règles.

Il soupira.

« Je suppose que je vais devoir présenter mes excuses à Finch… » Marmonna-t-il en commençant à se sécher les cheveux.

« Ce ne serait pas du luxe, en effet. »

Rogue se redressa et fronça ses sourcils, contrarié.

« Je peux savoir ce que vous faites dans ma chambre ? »

« Je venais m'assurer que vous preniez bel et bien une douche, monsieur Rogue. Vous aviez des excuses à me faire ? »

« Je n'en suis plus si sûr, après votre entrée par effraction chez moi… »

« Il n'y a pas d'entrée par effraction chez les nettoyeurs… »

« Et vous êtes instructeur, pas nettoyeur, que je sache… »

Finch eut un sourire discret.

« Depuis quand vous montrez vous soucieux des règles, monsieur Rogue ? Les règles sont faites pour être respectées sauf en cas de force majeur… Il faut parfois savoir détourner le règlement pour obtenir le résultat voulu… Je croyais vous l'avoir enseigné… » Murmura-t-il d'un air de reproche.

Severus renifla et repoussa ses cheveux encore humides en arrière, défiant son professeur du regard.

« Toujours en train de manipuler les événements à votre avantages… Toujours en train de proférer, hein ? Toujours en train de tenter de faire rentrer vos préceptes à coups de massue dans la tête de vos élèves, toujours à essayer de les faire entrer dans VOTRE moule et s'ils n'y parviennent pas, dehors ! C'est bien cela ? « Il n'y a pas de honte à avoir du talent et à l'utiliser ». Foutaises ! »

« Vous avez tort de chercher à vous isoler des autres et de l'aide qu'ils peuvent… »

« DE L'AIDE ? Non, vous n'êtes quand même pas sérieux ? Où avez-vous vu jouer que les gens talentueux avaient une vie sociale ? »

« C'est vous qui vous isolez des autres. De votre propre fait… Je suis votre professeur, je suis là pour vous aider quand vous allez mal et vous allez mal. »

« Hufff… Vous me faites rire… Je vais mal depuis des années, je vais mal depuis plus longtemps que vous ne pouvez l'imaginer. C'est parce que je vais mal que je suis ce que je suis. »

Il ouvrit de grands yeux.

Oui, c'était bien cela.

Cela faisait du bien de le dire.

« C'est parce que j'ai mal que je suis ce que je suis. Sans cette douleur, je ne suis plus rien. Je continuerai à souffrir. Je continuerai à m'isoler des autres, à me complaire dans cette douleur… Et vous ne pouvez rien y faire, professeur… » Ajouta-t-il avec un sourire railleur en levant les yeux vers Finch.

Celui-ci était livide. Un court instant, Rogue se demanda ce qui rendait son professeur si furieux.

Finch l'attrapa sèchement par le poignet, les yeux brillants de rage et le plaqua avec rudesse contre le mur.

Rogue cilla, insensible à la douleur soudaine, mais assez surpris de la brutalité du géant blond.

Depuis 6 mois, jamais son professeur n'avait réagit ainsi à ses remarques perfides.

Il lui lançait des regards furieux, mais jamais il n'avait levé la main sur lui.

Severus, paralysé par le regard de glace de son professeur, sentit à peine une main rude lui frôler le cou et se refermer sur sa mâchoire.

Il cilla à nouveau.

Les beaux yeux verts de Glinon Finch semblaient troublés, soudain… Et si… Tristes ?

Avant qu'il ne comprenne ce qui lui arrivait, des lèvres chaudes se posèrent contre les siennes.

Rogue cligna bêtement des yeux avant de réagir violemment, repoussant l'homme massif.

« Mais… Mais… Maismaismaismais ! Vous… Nan mais ça va pas ? »

Finch se passa la main dans les cheveux, détournant la tête.

Severus écarquilla les yeux.

Non, ça ne pouvait être…

« Espèce… Espèce de sale pervers ! »

Finch tressaillit à peine.

« Ca dure depuis combien de temps votre petit jeu ? Toutes les fois où vous me preniez en cours particulier à Poudlard… Toutes les fois où vous… Merde ! C'est juste pour moi que vous êtes venu à Canterbury ou parce que vous vous êtes fait viré par Dumbledore à cause de vos tendances dégueulasses ? Vous êtes vraiment un sale type, un… »

« Je ne suis pas… Ce que vous croyez… Je ne suis pas attiré par les hommes… Encore moins… Par les enfants. Quelle horreur… C'est vrai que je vous ai suivi à Canterbury, j'ai démissionné de Poudlard. Pour toi. »

Finch s'assit lentement sur le lit étroit de son élève.

« Je suis professeur depuis 10 ans. J'aime enseigner. J'aime trouver le talent et le faire grandir. Tu étais… L'élève le plus talentueux que j'ai jamais rencontré…Tu tiens de tes parents… Et de ta grand-mère… »

« Ma… »

Rogue referma la bouche avec l'impression d'avoir basculé dans la 4ème dimension… Il était en train d'essayer de lui faire comprendre qu'il devait arrêter de jouer les papas hyper protecteurs avec lui et Finch lui roulait la pelle du siècle. Il le traitait de pervers, ce qu'il devait être, quoiqu'il en dise et l'autre lui parlait de sa grand-mère !

« Une sorcière moldue. Rarissime, ça ! Les sorciers qui maltraitent et méprisent les moldus ne savent pas ce qu'ils y perdent… Connaître chaque plante jusqu'au plus profond de son âme… Sentir à rebours la sève pulser dans les tiges d'une plante cueillie de longue date comme une mémoire vive imprégnée dans son cœur… Savoir emprunter le corps d'un animal, même pour un bref instant, sans user de formule magique, sans abîmer l'âme de la bête, en utilisant son cœur, sa tendresse… Ces pouvoirs là… Aucun sorcier ne les connaît, aucun sorcier n'en est capable… Seuls les moldus, pitoyables et sans pouvoirs, ont ce talent. »

« Mais… Ma grand-mère… »

« Ses connaissances transparaissent à travers vous. » Le regard de Finch avait une expression loitaine. Severus se demanda vaguement s'il se rendait compte passer du tutoiement au vouvoiement dans la même phrase ?

« Elle est exceptionnelle, continua Finch. » Elle doit être la seule femme de son espèce en vie à ce jour… La seule et unique sorcière moldue… J'ai voulu… J'ai désiré ardemment vous voir exploiter vos incroyables capacités à la juste valeur de vos connaissances. Vous étiez l'élève dont je rêvais depuis mon arrivée à Poudlard en tant qu'enseignant… Brillant, intelligent, avide d'apprendre… Tellement avide d'apprendre… Une détermination sans faille… Et soudain, vous vous êtes éteint… Du diable si je sais pourquoi ! Alors je vous ait suivi à Canterbury, pour veiller sur vous, pour vous secouer, vous réveiller, vous aider à devenir enfin ce que vous méritiez de devenir ! Et c'est arrivé… »

Il baissa la tête davantage, comme vaincu.

« Qu'est-ce… Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé ? » Demanda Rogue d'une voix blanche.

« … Je suis tombé amoureux, stupidement amoureux, de l'homme que vous êtes en train de devenir. Bien que vous ne soyez ni beau, ni gentil, ni doux, ni… Je ne sais pas ce qui m'est arrivé, mais je suis tombé amoureux… Votre indifférence à tout m'a rendu fou… Je voulais retrouver l'enfant que j'avais éduqué, en vain… Je n'ai trouvé qu'un homme dur… Dont je suis tombé amoureux, comme un imbécile… »

Rogue dévisagea son professeur avec horreur.

Finch leva des yeux remplis de larmes.

« Je vous aime, Severus… Plus que mon âme… » Murmura-t-il.

Le jeune homme secoua négativement la tête, incapable d'accepter ces paroles, perdu dans le flot de sentiments qui menaçaient de le noyer.

Ce n'était pas possible.

Deux hommes ne pouvaient pas s'aimer… Ne devaient pas s'aimer…

Parce que sinon… Sinon… Sa peine serait encore pire…

Parce que sinon, il allait en venir à rêver sur ce qu'aurait pu être sa vie auprès de Sirius.

Parce que sinon, il penserait inlassablement à son amour pour Sirius, à son désir si brûlant, si douloureux.

Il ne voulait plus souffrir, il ne voulait plus pleurer.

Si la souffrance l'aidait en un certain sens, son obsession pour Sirius ne faisait que le freiner.

Il voulait être libre.

Il voulait être libéré de Sirius.

Il voulait devenir le plus puissant des sorciers.

Il voulait détruire celui qui avait ruiné sa vie.

Il battit des paupières stupidement en sentant une pression chaude sur sa bouche.

Encore ?

Non…

Cette fois, c'était lui.

Il était à califourchon sur les genoux de Finch, l'embrassant sauvagement.

Et Glinon qui osait à peine le toucher, les yeux écarquillés de surprise.

Pourquoi faisait-il ça ?

Il n'aimait pas Finch.

Il le respectait en tant que professeur, même si depuis quelques années il le montrait mal.

Finch était le seul à avoir jamais cru en lui, à voir en lui plus qu'un simple élève doué. Il avait voulu lui faire dépasser ses limites et pour cela, il le respectait, même si son cœur se couvrait d'une chape de glace au fur et à mesure du temps qui passait.

Il voulait ressentir un peu de chaleur.

Et son corps réclamait son dû.

Finch posa timidement ses mains sur le dos nu du jeune homme, provoquant chez lui un frisson électrique.

Ne plus penser.

Sans comprendre ce qui leur arrivait, ils se retrouvèrent nus, se caressant fiévreusement.

Nerveux, Severus s'écarta un peu.

« Je… Euh… Qu'est-ce que… Enfin… On fait quoi ? »

Finch rougit violemment, vision incongrue sur un homme de ce gabarit.

« Hem… C'est que… Enfin… Je ne suis pas… Pas par les garçons et… Je… Vous… Tu… »

« C'est votre première fois avec un homme ? »

Finch fronça les sourcils devant le ton moqueur du jeune homme.

« Parce que tu as plus d'expérience, peut être ? »

Pour la première fois depuis des années, Rogue éclata de rire. Un rire frais, enfantin. Le rire d'un jeune homme heureux de vivre.

Finch lui sourit tendrement et l'embrassa sur le coin des lèvres.

« Je crois que tout ira bien si tu me laisses faire. »

Rogue fronça les sourcils.

« Ca ne me plait pas de… »

« De ne pas avoir le contrôle ? Mon jeune ami, sache que pour avoir le contrôle de quelque chose il faut d'abord s'entraîner. »

Severus se fendit d'un sourire carnassier.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait, de badiner avec Finch ? Il n'allait pas coucher avec lui… Si ?

Bon Dieu, il en avait tellement envie.

Pas particulièrement avec Finch, encore que celui-ci soit assez attirant, si on s'intéressait aux hommes, bien sûr. Mais il en avait envie.

Il avait envie de chaleur.

Il avait envie de sentir des mains lui électriser le corps.

Il avait envie de ne faire plus qu'un avec l'autre, de jouir de l'autre, de jouir avec l'autre.

Il avait envie d'être pris avec force, violence.

Il avait envie de lui griffer le dos, de lui mordre le cou, d'hurler le nom de Sirius.

Il avait envie de Sirius. Il avait besoin de lui et ce besoin le taraudait depuis trop longtemps. Son corps allait exploser, s'il ne faisait rien.

Finch l'allongea sous lui avec douceur et l'embrassa gentiment avant de laisser sa passion le submerger, ouvrant les lèvres de Severus de sa langue, parcourant sa bouche de ses caresses.

Rogue gémit.

C'était bien.

Agréable et doux.

Comme Sirius.

Il passa les bras autour du cou de Glinon, l'attirant contre lui, repoussant le sentiment de trahison qui lui vrillait le cœur.

Il gémit davantage en sentant les lèvres de Finch lui parcourir le corps, excitant au passage les bourgeons de chair sensible de ses tétons.

Rogue ouvrit les yeux et se cambra.

Finch lui léchait tranquillement le nombril et ses mains lui caressaient le bas ventre.

Comment pouvait-il faire de choses pareilles ?

Comment parvenait-il à éveiller en lui tant de sensations de plaisir et de honte mêlée ?

La bouche s'égara plus bas, toujours plus bas.

Rogue se mordit l'intérieur des joues quand Glinon descendit plus bas encore.

« Je ne vous fais guère d'effet, on dirait… » Murmura comme à regret Finch contre sa flaccidité, revenant soudain au vouvoiement.

« Non, ce n'est pas… »

Finch éclata de rire, mais il y avait de la tristesse dans son regard.

« Ce n'est pas grave…Vous pouvez penser à une autre que moi, ce n'est pas grave… Ce n'est pas grave. »

Il le parcourut de baisers, plus bas, toujours plus bas, tirant un gémissement trouble du jeune homme cambré à l'extrême.

Avec douceur, il remonta et lentement, prit Severus dans sa bouche.

Rogue ne comprenait plus rien, ne se comprenait plus, ne se ressentait plus.

Tout ce qu'il voyait, devant ses yeux était le visage réprobateur de Sirius, son regard déçu.

Une flambée de colère le submergea.

Sirius avait essayé de le tuer.

Sirius ne ressentait pour lui que dégoût.

Il ne lui devait rien, ni fidélité, ni amour.

Rien.

Sourd à la douleur, il gémit de surprise et de plaisir quand Finch le pénétra avec toute la tendresse possible.

Il ne devait rien à personne.

Il ne devait rien à Sirius.

Il ne lui devrait plus jamais rien.

Plus jamais.

Jamais.

A suivre…

(1)mon latin étant limité (2 ans au collège pendant lesquelles j'ai plus passé mon temps à dessiner qu'autre chose) et comme j'ai la flemme de chercher dans mes cartons après mon vieux dico, ben… désolée quoi ;


	8. chapitre 8

**WARNING : lime dans ce chapitre !**

L'OMBRE DU PASSE

Chapitre 8

Rogue s'éveilla le corps douloureux et se figea en se sentant emprisonné dans deux bras puissants. Il tourna la tête et observa sans émotion le visage endormi de Glinon Finch.

Ca y était, il se rappelait. Ils avaient couché ensemble.

L'expression lui sembla crue et vulgaire.

Il voulu se dégager de l'étau qui le maintenait au lit puis y renonça.

Il ne voulait pas blesser son professeur.

Il ne voulait pas rendre la situation plus sordide qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

Laborieusement Rogue se tourna sur le dos et observa les fissures sur le plafond, l'esprit vide.

Enfin, l'homme massif à ses cotés s'agita, signe de son éveil.

« Grmmlmlllm… 'Tain de lit… Trop étroit… »

« C'est un lit d'une personne, c'est pour cela qu'il vous semble étroit. »

Finch ouvrit un œil et sourit.

« Salut, toi… »

Il prit le menton de Severus d'une main et tourna son visage vers lui afin de l'embrasser. Au bout d'un court instant, il s'écarta, perplexe.

Rogue n'avait pas répondu à son baiser.

Finch se racla la gorge.

« Ca va ? »

« Très bien. Et vous ? »

Il s'agissait de politesse, rien d'autre.

Rogue ne ressentait plus rien.

Rien du tout.

Pour personne.

C'était… Agréable.

Il se leva, alla vers la salle de bain et, avant de fermer la porte derrière lui, murmura :

« Merci. »

Finch se laissa retomber sur le lit et se couvrit les yeux de son bras.

Harry ne savait quoi dire après ce qu'il venait de voir.

Il ne savait surtout quoi penser, si ce n'était qu'il avait le feu aux joues.

Rogue et Sirius restaient murés dans le silence.

Harry aurait bien voulu leur parler, mais déjà une nouvelle scène se déroulait sous ses yeux.

Alastor Maugrey, plus jeune de quelques années, son œil et sa jambe intacts comme preuve, se tenait assis à une longue table, compulsant un dossier.

A ses cotés, une dizaine de sorciers, conservant un silence pesant, les yeux fixés sur un jeune homme qui se tenait debout devant eux, à quelques pas de la table.

Rogue.

Son visage reflétait une indifférence fictive, la vigilance couvant au fond de ses yeux.

De temps à autres, Maugrey lui jetait des coups d'œil peu amènes.

Enfin, il tourna la dernière feuille de l'épais dossier et se redressa, grognant de sa voix gutturale :

« Vous nous posez un problème, monsieur Rogue… »

Il laissa ses mots faire leur chemin dans l'esprit du jeune homme et poursuivit.

« Vos résultats sont au-delà de tout ce que nous avons pu voir à Canterbury auparavant. Vos capacités font de vous l'égal de n'importe quel auror confirmé. Vous avez un sang froid, une maîtrise de vous-même presque effrayants. En revanche, vous faites montre d'un manque total de respect envers l'autorité… Et nous n'avons que faire d'un auror incapable d'obéir aux ordres… Vous représentez un problème… »

Une vieille sorcière au visage parcheminé remonta ses lunettes sur son nez et chuchota avec fiel :

« C'est un serpentard, ne l'oublions pas. »

Un autre intervint.

« Cela n'a rien à voir. Cela ne DOIT pas avoir quelque chose à voir avec notre Ordre. Il s'agit d'une maison de Poudlard, rien d'autre. »

La sorcière eut un ricanement méprisant.

« CELA a à voir. Le choipeau est un dangereux petit objet. Précieux, intelligent, mais dangereux. Et il y a eu un précédent. »

Maugrey acquiesça et renchérit.

« Deux, si on compte cette vieille ganache de Salazar. »

Un sorcier intervint.

« Nous ne pouvons nous passer d'une main d'œuvre talentueuse en cette sombre époque pour quelques doutes. Je vous rappelle que vous-même avez tendance à faire fi des directives, Alastor. »

Maugrey sourit et reporta son attention sur Rogue qui n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre.

Il s'ennuyait ferme. Cette bande de croulants parlait de lui comme s'il n'était pas dans la même pièce.

« C'est bon, Rogue. Vous êtes admis. Arrêtez de faire cette tête d'enterrement. »

« Quel grade ? » Demanda abruptement le jeune homme.

Maugrey sourit méchamment et jeta un coup d'œil méprisant à ses collègues.

« Nettoyeur, puisque telle est la volonté du conseil. Vous n'aurez pas le temps de fêter cela, vous partez au feu tout de suite. »

Rogue retint un sourire.

Quelle mascarade de jury. Ils savaient déjà qu'il serait nettoyeur avant même qu'il ne pénètre dans la salle du Conseil des Aurors. Ils lui avaient fait cette comédie pour lui faire peur, voire lui enseigner l'humilité. Ils étaient si transparents…

« Quelle est la mission ? »

« Démanteler un réseau de magie noire. »

« C'est tout ? »

Maugrey sourit méchamment.

« Il s'agit du réseau naissant de sorciers sombres aux ordres d'un homme qui se fait appeler Voldemort. »

Severus haussa un sourcil.

« Moins facile que vous ne le pensiez, hein ? Celui qui se fait appeler Voldemort – Nous n'avons aucune trace dans nos archives d'un sorcier de ce nom, ce qui laisse à penser qu'il s'agit d'un pseudonyme – commence à devenir dangereux. Son ascendance sur les sorciers de tous pays a pris un essor inquiétant ces dix dernières années. Les exactions des membres de son groupe de fidèles, qui s'appellent eux même « mangemorts », sont de plus en plus brutales et meurtrières. Vous avez lu les articles, n'est-ce pas ? »

Rogue agita la main.

« Rien de bien passionnant dans la gazette du sorcier. Pas de détails intéressants. Pour la presse, il semble qu'il s'agisse d'actes isolés et sans liens entre eux. Il n'y a que des entrefilets. »

Maugrey sourit encore.

« C'est nous qui alimentons et censurons la presse. Nous ne voulons pas d'un état de panique générale. La presse n'a pas la possibilité de lier les meurtres entre eux étant donné qu'il lui manque certains éléments quant aux meurtres. »

« C'est-à-dire ? »

« Oh, ça va vous intéresser, je pense… Les meurtres ont été perpétrés de la même manière à chaque fois : Les victimes sont toutes mortes sur le coup, foudroyées par un sort de magie noire non répertorié, tuées net, sans bavure, sans écoulement de sang, sans le moindre signe de lésion. Les victimes sont mortes, c'est tout. Cela vous rappelle quelque chose ? »

Rogue avait la gorge soudain sèche.

« Avada Kedavra, le sort créé par mes parents il y a 10 ans. C'était une commande d'un sorcier adepte de magie noire… »

« Exactement. Il se pourrait que le chef de cette bande de sorciers, de ces « mangemorts » soit la même personne que celle qui a tué vos parents, ces pauvres bougres qui ne savaient pas ce qu'ils faisaient et surtout pas pour qui. Vous comprenez maintenant mon hésitation à vous confier cette mission. »

« Je n'en ferai pas une affaire personnelle. Ce qui m'importe est de débarrasser notre communauté des sorciers noirs. C'est ma mission. Les sentiments personnels n'entrent pas en ligne de compte. »

« Bien. Gardez cela à l'esprit. Vous partez demain pour le Surrey. Nos sources indiquent que les mangemorts se rassembleraient là bas. »

Rogue s'inclina et sortit.

Plus facile qu'il ne l'avait cru.

Il s'était montré enfin.

Maintenant, il n'avait plus qu'à le traquer et à remonter la piste.

Les rires allaient bon train dans la taverne, la bière qui coulait à flot tentait avec succès de faire oublier la pluie diluvienne qui crépitait à l'extérieur.

Personne ne faisait attention à l'homme qui sirotait un thé, enfoncé dans une banquette au fond de la salle.

Les bords du col de son manteau lui remontaient sur les joues, comme s'il tentait de se protéger du froid humide.

Rogue jeta un regard irrité à ces moldus bruyants qui n'avaient aucune idée de ce qui allait se passer sous leurs yeux.

Avec un peu de chance, son contact ne ferait pas trop de vagues.

La cloche au dessus de la porte d'entrée tintinnabula joyeusement et le nouveau venu fut accueilli avec force clameurs et applaudissements. Applaudissements qui moururent tous seuls lorsque les clients constatèrent qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un habitué assez courageux pour affronter la tempête, mais d'un deuxième inconnu. Encore un qui ne faisait que passer, en attendant que la pluie se calme. Encore un qui allait commander un de ces alcools de femmelette que ces bon dieu de touristes citadins buvaient comme du petit lait… Du Sherry, franchement…

L'homme fit un gracieux sourire aux habitués tout en fouaillant la salle des ses petits yeux acérés.

Il s'avança directement sur Rogue et lança, sur le ton, de la conversation, mais suffisamment fort pour être entendu des plus proches curieux :

« Aaah ! Vous étiez là Edward ! Je me disais bien qu'avec cette pluie, vous ne pouviez venir jusqu'à Brigthon Cottage. »

Rogue le dévisagea longuement tout en récitant :

« En effet, Dieter… Quel dommage, ce temps… Vous qui espériez découvrir les charmes de la campagne anglaise en été… »

« C'est charmant quand il ne pleut pas. Si nous attendions que cela se calme ? Anastasia a mis le repas au chaud en nous attendant. »

Il hocha la tête et attendit que Karkaroff s'assied et se commande un café. Discrètement, Rogue lança un sort de distorsion du son, donnant l'illusion que les deux hommes entamaient une discussion animée sur la bourse. Puis les deux hommes se penchèrent l'un vers l'autre pour chuchoter.

« Je suis Karkaroff. Vous êtes Rogue ? »

« A votre avis ? »

« Il faut bien que je m'en assure… Il y a tellement d'aurors qui traînent dans le coin, en ce moment… Pour le maître, vous savez… »

Rogue fit un lent sourire.

« J'ai assuré mes arrières… Et vous ? »

« Aucun souci… Le maître a beaucoup d'influence et beaucoup de pouvoirs. »

« Je sais… C'est pour cela que je souhaite le rencontrer… On ne fait que me parler de lui depuis des mois, mais personne n'a été capable de me donner son nom… Son VRAI nom. »

« Mais le maître n'a qu'un seul Nom. Il se l'est lui-même donné, coupant les ponts avec un passé qu'il souhaite oublier. Et son Glorieux Nom sera bientôt sur les lèvres de tous… Il est si fort, si puissant ! Grâce à lui, nous retrouverons nos lettres de noblesse et les autres, ceux qui nous méprisent seront bien forcés de se rallier à notre cause… S'ils ne le font pas, ils mourront… Il vaut mieux être du côté du maître, oh oui, croyez moi ! »

Rogue garda le silence, observant les regards chassieux que Karkaroff jetait autour de lui.

_« Il est mort de trouille. Il ne tient avec son « maître » que par intérêt. Cela me servira… »_

Il murmura avec douceur :

« Je veux bien le croire. Si la puissance est de son côté, je le serai également. »

Par contre il se retint de dire que si ce sorcier se révélait être celui qu'il pourchassait depuis si longtemps, alors en effet, il serait à ses côtés, de façon à pouvoir être le premier à le tuer.

Karkaroff lui adressa un sourire radieux.

« Il parait que vous étiez élève à Poudlard. »

Rogue sourit méchamment.

« Vous êtes bien informé. »

« Je vous l'ai dit, le maître ne souhaite pas voir d'aurors chez lui…Trop dangereux. Donc Poudlard, c'est bien cela ? »

« Maison Serpentard, mais vous le saviez déjà… »

« Bien entendu. Bon nombres de nos compagnons britanniques sont issus de cette maison. Poudlard change, elle aussi. Bientôt, les enfants chanteront les louanges du maître. »

« La pluie se calme. Allons le voir, je meurs d'envie de le rencontrer enfin. »

Le manoir dans lequel ils pénétrèrent était vétuste et délabré. Rapidement, Karkaroff le mena jusqu'à l'entrée d'une cave.

« Vous avez de la chance, le maître ne reçoit pas, ce soir… »

« C'est-à-dire ? »

« Il n'y a pas beaucoup de mangemorts ce soir. Le maître vous recevra tout de suite. »

Rogue hocha la tête et nota dans un recoin de son esprit le luxe outrancier présent dans les vastes caves, contrastant totalement avec le dénuement apparent du manoir.

Il fronça le nez en sentant certaines odeurs.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites, ici ? »

Karkaroff se permit un sourire et répondit, l'air de ne pas y toucher :

« Des messes noires ? »

Il se racla la gorge devant le regard glacial de son « invité ».

« Nous… Euh… « Passons le temps » pendant que le maître est occupé. »

Rogue frissonna. Il n'avait pas plus que ça envie de savoir ce que les mangemorts faisaient pour « passer le temps ». Ca n'avait pas l'air très, très net…

« Qui ça, « nous » ? »

« Les mangemorts, voyons… »

« Je sais. Je voulais juste savoir qui précisément. Je les connais peut être… Cela me plairait assez de revoir d'anciens condisciples… »

« Ca, c'est l'un des grands secrets du maître. Il est le seul à tous nous connaître. »

« Vraiment. Pourtant, vous vous réunissez, non ? »

« Le maître tient à ce que chacun vienne incognito. De cette façon, dans l'éventualité où des aurors parvenaient à s'introduire chez nous, ils ne pourraient mettre aucun nom sur les mangemorts. »

« C'est très prudent de la part du maître. »

« Il viendra un jour où nous n'aurons plus besoin de nous cacher, où nous pourrons fouler un sol purifié, où le maître régnera sur le monde. Ce jour bénit viendra bientôt, dès que la prophétie du promis sera contrecarrée. »

« La prophétie du promis ? »

Karkaroff rougit violemment.

_« Je ne devais pas apprendre cela… Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette prophétie ? »_

« Tu parles trop, Igor. »

Rogue sentit un long frisson lui remonter l'échine.

Cette voix…

« Maître ! »

Rogue fouilla l'obscurité de ses yeux, cherchant fiévreusement l'origine de cette voix basse et mélodieuse.

« C'est moi que tu cherches, Severus Rogue ? » Murmura la voix juste derrière lui.

Il se retourna brusquement et déglutit en se trouvant nez à nez avec un homme sans âge.

Voldemort était immense, mais son corps fin semblait presque diaphane, fragile. Ses longs cheveux argent encadraient un visage mince et lisse. Il était impossible de lui donner un âge précis. Son visage semblait presque juvénile alors que son regard brillait d'éternité.

« Je ne sais pas… » Répondit à regret Severus.

Cet homme ne ressemblait en rien au meurtrier de ses parents.

« Non ? Tiens donc… Viens avec moi, Severus Rogue. Je pense que nous avons à parler… Igor, il n'est pas utile de nous accompagner. » Lâcha le sorcier en se dirigeant vers un dais sombre.

Rogue lança un dernier regard à Karkaroff qui restait coi, visiblement vexé.

Voldemort grimpa quelques marches et s'installa confortablement sur un siège qui tenait plus d'un trône que de la bête chaise de cuisine.

_« mégalo, hein ? »_

« Severus Rogue. Je t'attendais depuis longtemps… »

Rogue s'étonna franchement.

« Moi ? »

« Tous les sorciers de talent finissent par me rejoindre. Ceux qui ne le font pas meurent. Je savais que tu viendrais à moi. Tôt ou tard… »

« Est-ce que je vous connais ? »

Voldemort sourit.

« Non. Mais cela viendra. Approche. »

« Quoi ? »

« APPROCHE ! »

Severus s'ébranla malgré lui, envoûté par les puits d'ombre qu'étaient les yeux de Voldemort.

Il monta les quelques degrés le séparant du sorcier noir et s'agenouilla, incapable de contrôler son propre corps.

La main blafarde de Voldemort lui caressa la joue.

« Ne sois pas mortifié, mon jeune ami. Tu es très puissant. Et très doué. Mais c'est insuffisant face à moi. Nul ne peut me vaincre. Pas même toi. »

« Je vous connais. » Il en était convaincu à présent.

« Ah bon ? »

« Mon nom… N'évoque rien pour vous ? Vraiment ? »

Voldemort continuait de lui caresser la joue, souriant.

« Et le nom de Tom Elvis Jedusor ? »

La caresse s'interrompit un bref instant.

« C'est le nom d'un homme, d'un sorcier qui s'est présenté à la porte du laboratoire de mes parents. J'avais 10 ans. Je me souviens à peine de son visage. Ce n'est pas le vôtre. »

« Les hommes changent, Severus. Les sorciers qui, comme moi, cherchent à atteindre la toute puissance sont amenés à changer. Je n'ai plus la même apparence qu'il y a 10 ans. Je ne suis plus le même homme qu'il y a 10 ans. Je ne suis plus Tom Elvis Jedusor… »

Rogue hurla de rage et ses mains se gonflèrent d'énergie.

Les éclairs lui parcourant les bras mirent le feu au dais sombre et la vague d'énergie fit éclater le trône en sciure.

Voldemort éclata d'un rire qui résonna dans la sombre salle alors qu'il restait invisible aux yeux de Rogue.

Par quelle magie…

« Tu es amusant, Severus Rogue ! Tu me plais ! »

« JE VAIS VOUS TUER ! » Hurla le jeune homme, incohérent dans sa rage, en tournant sur lui même.

Un souffle effleura son oreille.

« Cela me plairait bien que tu réussisses. Cela prouverait que j'ai eu raison sur ton compte. »

Rogue se tourna vivement.

Personne.

« OU ETES VOUS ! »

Il perdait tout contrôle.

Il l'avait retrouvé, celui qui, d'un mot, d'un geste, avait tué ses parents sous ses yeux. Celui qui l'avait regardé avec tant de froideur, d'indifférence, comme s'il ne valait même pas la peine d'être supprimé.

Il avait eu tort de lui laisser la vie.

Il allait payer.

Un rire moqueur résonna dans toute la pièce.

« Pauvre gamin… Pauvre gamin incapable. Je me demande si je n'ai pas commis l'erreur de surestimer tes capacités… Tu n'es même pas capable de me retrouver… »

« JE VOUS… »

Une main puissante le saisit par la nuque et le plaqua au sol.

La voix basse et douce résonna à nouveau à son oreille.

« Tu veux me tuer ? Tu le souhaites du plus profond de ton âme. Ta puissance est immense… Mais elle est insuffisante face à moi. Si tu veux me tuer, il va falloir que tu deviennes plus fort… Bien plus fort… Je peux t'aider… Si tu restes prés de moi… Si tu me sers… Fidèlement… Alors, je ferai de toi un sorcier puissant… Assez puissant pour me tuer… Qu'en dis tu ? »

Rogue avait les yeux exorbités.

Sa haine oblitérait toute conscience, tout raisonnement cohérent. Une seule chose le rongeait, son désir de tuer Voldemort.

« Je… Vais… Vous… Tuer… »

« C'est bien… C'est bien, jeune Severus Rogue… Tu me serviras fidèlement ? »

Une lueur de meurtre passa dans le regard ivre du jeune homme, faisant éclater de rire Voldemort.

« J'entends par là : vas tu me servir fidèlement afin d'apprendre de moi ce qui te sera nécessaire pour me tuer ? »

Rogue montra les dents et cracha :

« OUI ! »

De sa poigne d'acier, Voldemort releva le jeune homme, le gardant dans ses bras, plaqué contre son buste.

« C'est bien… Mon cher petit… C'est bien. Je vais te donner un premier cadeau… Un premier présent… D'autres suivront… »

Lui relevant le menton d'une main autoritaire, il lui donna un long baiser.

Rogue grogna, hésitant à mordre la langue du monstre qui le tenait sous sa poigne.

La main lâcha le menton et courut sur le bras de Severus et Voldemort, d'un geste brusque, arracha les trois manches du manteau, de la veste et de la chemise de Rogue, dénudant sa peau hérissée de chair de poule.

Contre les lèvres du jeune homme, Voldemort murmura :

« Mon cadeau, Severus… Et le gage de ta fidélité incompressible. »

Il enfonça son doigt dans la peau blanche qui fondit sous la chaleur, tirant de Rogue un hurlement de douleur.

Lentement, Voldemort dessina sur la peau de sa victime de fines arabesques de feu, insensible aux gémissements de pure souffrance qui émanaient du jeune homme convulsant entre ses bras.

« Du calme, Severus. Un peu de courage… C'est presque fini… »

Enfin, Voldemort retira sa main et laissa Rogue s'effondrer, sanglotant, sur lui-même.

Le sombre sorcier l'observa un long moment puis le releva.

« D'autres présents t'attendent, Severus… Je pense que je vais faire de toi mon favori… Mon petit animal de compagnie. Tu es très beau, le sais tu ? Non, bien sûr que tu ne le sais pas… Quand tu te regardes dans un miroir, que vois tu donc ? Une jeune homme pâle, aux cheveux trop longs et trop sales, aux joues trop maigres, au nez trop grand et crochu, aux yeux trop enfoncés et aux dents mal plantées… Mais tu es beau à mes yeux. Tu es même magnifique, avec ton regard qui me défie et tes lèvres qui grimacent… Je ne voudrais pas que mes fidèles ne t'abîment pendant l'une de leurs orgies… Je vais donc te garder avec moi… Mon petit Severus. »

Il transplana avec lui dans une chambre au luxe discret et le déposa sur le lit.

Avec une lenteur calculée, il le dévêtit, sans la moindre compassion pour les frissons de douleur qui parcouraient le corps du jeune homme. Puis, nu à son tour, se glissa sous les draps.

Sentant une main froide lui caresser le torse, Rogue ouvrit les yeux d'un coup et, repoussant la douleur qui pulsait dans son bras droit, tenta de s'échapper.

La poigne de Voldemort le plaqua sur le matelas.

« Allons, Severus… Il ne te viendrait quand même pas à l'esprit de repousser ton maître, n'est-ce pas ? »

Rogue voulut hurler mais la bouche de Voldemort recouvrit la sienne.

Il se débattit, lui mordant les lèvresà en faire couler le sang et Voldemort fronça les sourcils, mécontent.

« Tu n'es guère obéissant… Je crois que je vais devoir te mater… IMPERIO ! »

Rogue faillit en pleurer de rage.

Son corps ne lui obéissait plus, répondant avec ardeur aux caresses de Voldemort.

Il ne pouvait plus hurler, il ne pouvait plus griffer, il ne pouvait plus repousser son violeur…

Il ne pouvait plus vomir en sentant les lèvres de Voldemort sur sa peau, sur son corps.

Il ne pouvait plus empêcher son corps de réagir avec passion aux attouchements du monstre qui le contrôlait.

Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était retenir ses sanglots de rage alors que Voldemort le pénétrait sans douceur, grondant de satisfaction.

Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était regarder, au loin le visage compatissant de Finch et celui, dégoûté, de Sirius.

A suivre…


	9. chapitre 9

**L'ombre du passé **

**Chapitre 9**

« Je suis désolé que vous voyez cela, Potter. Ce n'est pas… Enfin, un enfant ne devrait pas assister à tout cela… » Murmura Rogue d'une voix atone.

Harry aurait voulu se cacher les yeux de ses mains, seulement, il ne pouvait pas. Il devait assister à tout sans pouvoir détourner le regard.

Sous ses yeux, Voldemort, assis devant le miroir d'une coiffeuse lissait sa longue chevelure d'argent avec une brosse. Son peignoir de soie noire enfilé à la va vite laissait son corps maigre dénudé.

Il reposa sa brosse puis rajusta l'étoffe.

Allongé sur le lit, le visage impassible, Rogue l'observait.

Il ne ressemblait en rien au Tom Jedusor qui s'était présenté chez lui 10 ans plus tôt.

Le souvenir était encore vif dans sa mémoire.

Il le gardait si précieusement…

Mamie était malade, à cette époque et maman ne pouvait pas le faire garder ailleurs.

Maman et papa avaient peu d'amis.

Et lui était trop jeune pour aller à Poudlard, ce serait pour l'automne prochain.

Il avait hâte.

En attendant, maman l'avait emmené au laboratoire avec comme consigne de jouer gentiment et de ne toucher à rien.

Il s'était donc installé sous une table avec ses jouets.

Papa et maman avaient commencé à travailler sur un projet pour le ministère de la médecine magique quand quelqu'un avait frappé à la porte.

Papa avait ouvert et un homme était entré.

Il était grand, les cheveux d'un noir de jais, méché de blanc.

Il avait la quarantaine, un visage rond et agréable et des yeux brun brillant.

Il avait une commande pour papa et maman, un projet concernant la magie noire, un sort permettant d'ôter la vie, purement et simplement, sans douleur, sans blessure.

Maman et papa s'étaient entreregardés.

Créer un sortilège pouvant tuer ? C'était contraire à la déontologie, contraire à la loi, non ?

Mais il ne s'agissait pas de créer pour utiliser mais de créer pour comprendre. L'homme avait longuement étudié le fonctionnement de la vie et souhaitait désormais comprendre celui de la mort. Or, les seuls cas qu'il pouvait étudier étaient des gens mourant à la suite de blessure, de vieillesse, de maladie. Aucun ne mourait de la mort même.

Papa avait semblé intrigué et maman, séduite.

Ils avaient discuté longtemps avec l'homme.

Ce soir là, maman avait dit en riant que c'était un bel homme, ce qui avait vexé papa.

Il était revenu souvent. Son projet intéressait beaucoup papa et maman.

Puis un jour, il vint pour la dernière fois.

Maman et papa lui avaient montré le sort qu'ils avaient créé pour lui, mais ils étaient inquiets. C'était vraiment un sort puissant. Un sort mortellement puissant.

Ils disaient qu'empiriquement, ce stade de création était inégalé et que c'était une véritable avancée scientifique. Mais ça restait un sort de magie noire, un sort qui donnait la mort.

Mr Jedusor avait hoché la tête, puis il avait sorti sa baguette et avait récité le sort créé par papa et maman, l'utilisant contre eux.

Severus était sorti de sous la table où il jouait et s'était précipité sur Mr Jedusor.

Mr Jedusor l'avait regardé avec indifférence puis l'avait stupefixé.

L'homme qu'il avait en face de lui n'avait physiquement strictement rien à voir avec celui qui avait tué ses parents 10 ans plus tôt.

Voldemort était plus grand que Jedusor, plus… Long… Il n'y avait pas d'autre terme… Il semblait s'être allongé.

Son visage était plus fin, plus hâve, sans être maigre. Et sa peau n'avait pas pris une ride, en perdant même, gagnant en lisseur. Son teint était pâle et ses yeux, qu'il avait cru bruns de prime abord, rougeoyaient.

Ses cheveux, jadis noirs et méchés de blanc par l'âge étaient devenus intégralement gris argent.

Sa voix, par contre, était la même.

Basse, mélodieuse, presque séductrice tant elle était rauque.

Voldemort s'assit sur le bord du lit et caressa le visage de son mignon.

« Tu as bien dormi ? »

« … »

« Tu m'en veux ? Tu me détestes ? C'est bien. Aujourd'hui débute ton enseignement. Oublie tout ce que Dumbledore t'a enseigné. Oublie tout ce que le CAH a pu te dire sur la magie noire. Aujourd'hui, tu vas Apprendre… »

« Pourquoi m'avoir laissé venir à vous ? »

« Pardon ? »

« Vous saviez que j'étais un auror, n'est-ce pas ? Pourquoi n'avoir rien dit à Karkaroff ? »

« Je t'ai envoyé cet imbécile car il est suffisamment obtus pour louper un dragon dans un couloir de nain… Ton plan de te faire passer pour un sympathisant en magie noire de façon à nous rejoindre était cousu de fil blanc. Tu as beau être un sorcier puissant, tu es rigoureusement nul en stratégie… »

« Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir tué ? Pourquoi avoir fait tout ça ? »

Voldemort sourit.

« Parce que j'ai fait un pari. Il y a 10 ans, j'ai fait le pari de laisser en vie un gamin afin de voir ce qu'il ferait de sa vie. J'ai fait le pari que tu viendrais jusqu'à moi avec des envies de meurtre et que, dans ton appétit de puissance, tu te laisserais séduire par mon obscurité. Et j'ai gagné. Tu es venu. Tu m'as rappelé le meurtre de tes parents. Tu as essayé de me tuer. Tu m'as cédé. Tu es mien. »

Rogue ferma les yeux.

Stupide.

Il avait été stupide.

« Ne te morfonds pas, mon jeune ami. Tu vas acquérir plus de puissance que tu n'en as jamais rêvé… C'est un bon compromis, non ? »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Pourquoi quoi ? »

« Votre apparence… Votre visage… »

Voldemort lui caressa gentiment la tête en souriant.

« Cela fait des années que je me transforme… Des années que je suis le cobaye de mes propres expériences… Ma taille a augmentée mais pas mon poids. Par contre, je suis plus rapide qu'un sorcier normal. Mon visage s'est creusé… Mes yeux me permettent de voir dans le noir… Je cherche à atteindre un seul et unique but. C'est pour cela que j'ai rencontré tes parents…Ils m'ont donné une arme, une arme magnifique… Le sortilège d'avada kedavra… Je ne cherchais pas une arme pour l'utiliser quand je les ai contactés… Je cherchais une arme mortelle, une arme contre laquelle rien ni personne ne puisse se défendre, non pas pour régner par la terreur mais pour être sûr qu'il existe un sortilège imparable… »

« Je ne comprends pas… »

« Un jour, j'utiliserai avada kedavra contre moi même… Et cela n'aura aucun effet. Je ne mourrais pas. Ce jour là, je serai sûr d'avoir atteint l'immortalité. »

Il lui fit un clin d'œil et continua :

« Donc, il va falloir que tu apprennes très vite, si tu veux me tuer avant que je ne devienne immortel. Maintenant lève toi et va dans la salle de bain. Je te rejoins tout de suite. »

« Pardon ? » Fit Rogue en se levant.

« Tu n'as pas été très mignon cette nuit, mais tu m'as satisfait. Aussi vais-je te laver moi même. »

Rogue faillit lui cracher à la figure qu'il ne souhaitait certainement pas être lavé par sa main mais l'éclat dur et impitoyable des yeux de Voldemort l'en dissuada.

Il se glissa avec soulagement sous la douche brûlante mais se raidit en sentant rapidement le corps de son maître contre le sien.

« Shhhhhhhhhh… Tu es mien, désormais… »

Rogue se laissa faire. Tout, plutôt que de revivre les tortures de la nuit précédente.

Voldemort enseigna la magie noire à son élève favori du moment et Rogue apprit plus à son contact en 6 mois que pendant les 7 ans passés à Poudlard.

Severus était un élève appliqué et doué, ce qui ravissait Voldemort.

Et quand Voldemort était content de lui, il le récompensait.

Il se serait bien passé des « récompenses » de son maître, mais Rogue avait rapidement appris qu'il valait bien mieux pour sa santé d'accepter les attentions de Voldemort que de les refuser.

Le maître savait parfois être tendre, à sa façon, à partir du moment où Severus se laissait faire. Par contre, s'il se rebellait, Voldemort obtenait quand même ce qu'il voulait, mais d'une manière beaucoup moins agréable.

Rogue avait fini par oblitérer toute velléité de rébellion.

Sa haine l'animait toujours, heureusement d'ailleurs ! Car sans elle, Voldemort se serait désintéressé de lui. Ce qui amusait le maître, c'était de regarder couver dans les yeux de son favori la rage et l'envie de meurtre qui le rongeait ainsi que la certitude qu'il ne pouvait rien faire.

Domination et haine, voilà ce qui plaisait à Voldemort.

« La prophétie risque de se produire bientôt, maître ! »

« Un enfant va venir ! Un enfant va tout nous enlever ! »

« Il faut l'en empêcher ! »

Les ombres encagoulées se pressaient les unes contre les autres au pied du trône de Voldemort. Celui ci caressait négligemment les cheveux de son mignon, agenouillé à ses pieds.

Il lui faisait porter un loup de cuir noir ainsi qu'un collier d'anneau de métal auquel était attaché une chaîne. L'autre extrémité jouait entre les doigts du maître.

Rogue observait avec indifférence l'assemblée. C'était la première fois qu'il assistait à une Réunion. Voldemort avait Appelé ses fidèles, faisant résonner la marque sombre qui vrillait le bras de chacun.

Ils étaient tous venus, masqués, cagoulés, emmitouflés dans de lourdes capes, se méfiant les uns des autres.

Rogue posa la tête sur les genoux de son maître qui le gratifia d'un sourire froid.

« Maître ! Maître ! Il faut agir ! »

« Et que proposez vous ? Le massacre pur et simple de tous les enfants mâles nés cette année ? Allons, mes amis… Qui sera le premier à m'amener son fils ? Toi, Lucius ? »

L'ombre qui avait parlé se recula, terrifiée.

« Non… Non… »

Une autre ombre s'avança :

« Mais il faut agir ! La prophétie… »

« … Est un amas de foutaises… Un enfant engendrerait ma perte ? Allons… De toute façon Meaurgue a payé pour ses prédictions fumeuses…»

Un homme, petit et emmitouflé dans une cape grise s'avança.

« Pourtant, James et Lily Potter ont eu un enfant… Un fils… Vous connaissez leur lignée… »

Voldemort sourit.

« Oh, oui… Ils nous seraient précieux… De si puissants mages… Avec des ascendants si… Avant de détruire leur fils, je pense qu'il vaut mieux essayer de les convertir à ma cause. Et s'ils ne veulent pas… »

Rogue se sentait somnoler contre son maître.

« Maître… » Chuchota-t-il, implorant. Il n'aimait pas être là. Il sentait le regard des mangemorts sur lui…

Pourquoi était-il venu, déjà ?

Voldemort lui adressa un vrai sourire et lui caressa le cou.

« Je verrais ce qu'il convient de faire. En attendant, je me sens las. Vous êtes libres de rentrer chez vous… Ou de rester. »

Puis il trasplana avec Rogue dans sa chambre et le jeta sur le lit sans autre forme de procès.

Alors que les mains du jeune homme se portaient au loup qui le masquait, Voldemort ronronna :

« Non. Garde le… Et tu garderas ta laisse, mon mignon. Ce soir, tu m'es totalement soumis, c'est clair ? »

Rogue étendit les bras au dessus de sa tête et écarta les jambes, laissant son maître lui attacher les mains aux montants du lit.

Voldemort était souvent d'humeur sadique après une assemblée.

Severus avait depuis longtemps appris à ne plus se révolter dans ces cas là.

Au petit matin, une rumeur l'éveilla. Il tenta de se dresser mais Voldemort l'avait laissé attaché.

Allons bon… Ce taré et ses perversions…

Le masque ayant bougé pendant la nuit, il s'en débarrassa du mieux qu'il pu et tira sèchement sur les liens qui le maintenaient.

Il sursauta lorsque la porte s'ouvrit en claquant et leva la tête pour mieux voir.

Un sorcier masqué.

Maudissant son maître pour l'avoir abandonné dans cette position le laissant à la merci du premier pervers venu, il tira davantage sur les cordes.

L'homme masqué étouffa une exclamation et se précipita vers lui.

« Severus ! »

Il rabaissa sa capuche et Rogue reconnut…

« MR FINCH ! »

« Mon Dieu ! Severus ! »

Finch avait le visage creusé et gris, ses beaux yeux clairs cernés d'inquiétude.

Il détacha rapidement le jeune homme et le serra convulsivement dans ses bras.

« Mon amour, j'étais si inquiet. Je t'ai cru mort ! J'ai cru qu'il t'avait… Qu'il t'avait… »

« … Glinon… » Chuchota Rogue en lui rendant son étreinte, enfouissant son visage dans le cou du blond et se mettant à sangloter.

Bon dieu ! Comme cela lui avait manqué ! Cette odeur de cannelle…

Il s'en voulait d'avoir été si froid avec son ancien professeur pendant le reste de ses études au CAH. Il l'avait ignoré copieusement, refusant ses marques d'affection, même innocentes.

Il s'en voulait de l'avoir rejeté pour conserver son abîme et son vide émotionnel intacts.

Alors qu'il était si bien dans ses bras…

Finch se recula et lui caressa le visage, repoussant les longs cheveux noirs en arrière sur son front. Puis il fronça les sourcils en voyant les bleus sur le visage et s'écarta, lui tenant les épaules à bout de bras de façon à pouvoir le voir en entier.

Ses joues perdirent le peu de couleur gagnée en retrouvant Severus.

« Bordel de… »

Il suivit du bout des doigts les marques de lacérations, de brûlures et de coups marquant la peau fine de son ancien élève.

« Severus… Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Qui t'a fait cela ? REPONDS ! » Hurla-t-il en secouant le jeune homme immobile.

« C'est rien… Je n'ai pas été un gentil garçon hier, c'est pour ça… C'est pas grave… »

Finch grogna et le prit à bras.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces conneries… »

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? »

« Je t'emmène. On verra pour cette bande de malades après… ALBUS ! »

Dumbledore surgit de la porte ouverte, sa baguette à la main.

« Glinon, que se passe… Oh, vous avez trouvé Mr Rogue ! Quel bonheur ! Nous vous croyions mort, mon pauvre enfant… Seigneur ! Qui vous a mis dans cet état ? »

« Je soupçonne notre ami Voldemort, c'est sa chambre… On se replie, il n'est pas là, visiblement. L'important est de soigner Severus. »

« Lai… ssez… Moi… »

Glinon se pencha sur le jeune homme, inquiet.

« Je te fais mal ? Pardon, mon amour… Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais te soigner… Ne t'inquiète pas… »

« Laisse moi… »

Il s'agita dans les bras du géant blond, cherchant à échapper à sa douce étreinte.

Finch s'agenouilla au sol, maintenant sa prise sur le jeune homme.

« Non, je ne te ferai pas de mal, je vais t'emmener, je vais te soigner, je vais m'occuper de toi… »

Rogue se sentit fondre devant le regard tendre du blond.

Oui, il prendrait soin de lui.

Oui, il lui ferait tout oublier.

Oui, il le rendrait heureux…

Il leva la main et lui caressa gentiment la joue.

« Je sais… Glinon… Je sais… Laisse moi. Je dois rester. »

« Non ! »

« Je le tuerai moi même, tu sais… De mes mains. Il m'apprend à le faire. Il est mon professeur. Un jour, je serai assez fort… Assez fort pour le tuer, de mes mains… Et le monde n'aura plus rien à craindre de lui… Et plus aucun enfant n'aura à pleurer ses parents à cause de lui… Et… »

Finch le gifla à la volée.

« ET TU LE LAISSES TE TORTURER ! JE NE TE LAISSERAI PAS FAIRE ! »

Les yeux noirs de Rogue s'agrandirent. Il porta la main sur sa joue rougie.

« Pardon… Glinon… Je dois rester… J'ai besoin de lui… Pardon. »

Dumbledore secoua la tête tristement.

« Mon pauvre Severus… Vous êtes bien à plaindre… Voldemort ne vous donnera jamais ce qu'il vous a promis. Il ne vous laissera jamais devenir assez puissant pour le vaincre… Jamais… Il faut que vous compreniez, Severus. Jamais. »

Rogue garda la tête obstinément baissée vers le sol.

Dumbledore lui serra brièvement l'épaule et se redressa.

« Je vais chercher les autres. Partez devant avec lui, Glinon… »

Il sortit rapidement de la chambre pendant que Finch enveloppait Severus de sa cape et se relevait, chargé de son précieux fardeau.

« Tu n'aurais pas du le laisser faire, Severus… Tu n'aurais pas du… »

« Pourquoi es-tu là ? Pourquoi êtes vous tous là ? »

« Quand tu as disparu il y a 6 mois, j'ai voulu partir dans la foulée à ta recherche, mais Maugrey m'en a empêché… Tu devais remplir ta mission. Seulement, l'augmentation des crimes des mangemorts a pris une telle ampleur que le ministère nous a enjoint de stopper l'hémorragie. Comme nous n'avions aucune info sur la puissance réelle de Voldemort, nous avons demandé Albus de nous aider dans cette expédition… A plusieurs, nous pensions… Enfin… Bref, la bataille fait rage contre les mangemorts, mais Voldemort n'est pas là… »

« Non… Le maître est parti… » Murmura Rogue d'une voix douce.

Finch le secoua.

« Ce n'est PAS ton maître ! Tu n'as PAS de maître, tu… »

« QUI VA LA ! (1) »

Un mangemort venait d'entrer dans la chambre, une baguette à la main. Voyant Finch il lança une vague d'énergie dans sa direction. Le blond fit volte face, lui tournant le dos pour protéger Rogue qui hurla.

Finch trembla de tout son long et mit un genou à terre, posant Severus au sol.

Il lui chuchota :

« Ne t'inquiète pas… Je te protège… Je te protégerais toujours… »

Il sortit sa propre baguette et se retourna, mais le mangemort lança un nouveau sortilège qui frappa le blond en plein cœur.

Finch s'effondra sans un mot.

Rogue se redressa et regarda le corps de son ami.

Lentement, il lui caressa le visage et sursauta en voyant des gouttes d'eau s'écraser sur le visage du blond. Il porta la main à sa joue. Des larmes.

Il pleurait ?

Pour Finch ?

« Pardon… Pardon… » Chuchota-t-il.

Le mangemort s'approcha, la baguette au poing, prêt au combat.

« Je suis désolé, Glinon. Je ne voulais pas qu'il t'arrive du mal. Pas à toi… Je suis désolé… Je… Je… T'ai… » Il déglutit et se pencha, effleurant d'un baiser tremblant les lèvres du défunt.

Le mangemort s'approcha davantage. Il sourit d'un air avantageux et détailla Severus du regard d'un air passablement perplexe.

« Alors c'est toi, le mignon du maître. J'ai sauvé le favori du maître, je vais être récompensé… Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il te trouve, remarque... » Il se lécha les lèvres. « J'imagine que tu compenses ton manque de sex-appeal par d'autres talents. Je pense que je vais vérifier ça tout de suite. Appelons ça une avance sur ma récompense…»

Rogue avança la main vers celle, inerte, de Finch et lui caressa le poignet.

Le mangemort s'agenouilla à coté de Severus et lui toucha l'épaule d'un geste qu'il devait estimer sensuel. Rogue caressa la paume du sorcier mort et saisit délicatement la baguette magique.

« Alors ? Ma récompense ? »

« La voici… » Chuchota Rogue en plantant la baguette de Finch dans les côtes du mangemort.

Les yeux brillants, il murmura avec délectation :

« Endoloris. »

Le mangemort fut projeté en arrière et convulsa de douleur.

Rogue l'observa tranquillement se tortiller au sol, la bouche écumant, les ongles griffant le sol. Il intensifia la douleur infligée et, finalement, foudroya le sorcier.

« SEVERUS ! MON DIEU ! »

Dumbledore se précipita sur lui et lui arracha la baguette des mains. Puis il se pencha vers Finch.

« Il est mort. » Murmura Severus. « Rien ne pourra le ramener. C'est la faute de Voldemort. Il paiera… Il paiera pour la mort de Glinon… Une raison de plus de le tuer de mes mains et… »

« Maintenant ça suffit, Severus Rogue ! »

Dumbledore se dressait, fulminant.

Au milieu de ses larmes, Rogue se fit la réflexion que c'était bien la première fois qu'il voyait le directeur de Poudlard se mettre en colère.

« Votre vengeance ne pourra jamais avoir lieu ! Vous croyez vraiment que ce fou vous laissera le tuer ? Il se sert de vous et quand il n'aura plus besoin de vous, il se débarrassera d'un jeune homme encombrant que j'aurais préféré voir à mes côtés ! Réagissez bon sang ! Glinon est mort, que vous faut-il de plus ! »

Rogue releva lentement la tête.

« Je ne partirai pas. »

« Severus… »

« Glinon a dit que le ministère manquait d'informations pour agir. Je peux vous les donner. Je reste ici et je vous transmets toutes les infos qui vous manquent, qu'en dites vous ? »

« C'est excessivement dangereux… »

« J'ai retrouvé l'assassin de mes parents, je ne vais pas le lâcher… Si vous avez raison, si je ne peux pas en venir à bout seul… Si je dois accepter ma propre médiocrité, je le ferai… Je veux qu'il meure… Encore plus maintenant… »

« Severus… Vous n'êtes pas médiocre, bien au contraire…Vous êtes l'étudiant le plus talentueux que j'ai jamais rencontré. Vous êtes digne de Serpentard. »

Rogue se figea.

« Ne vous méprenez pas sur mes paroles : Salazar Serpentard incarnait la grandeur, la noblesse et le talent. Il incarnait également la ruse, la froideur et le manque de pitié car il a… Enfin, c'est une longue histoire… Peut être vous la raconterais-je un jour, mais nous avons que peu de temps. Vous n'êtes pas médiocre, tout ce que vous faites est grand et entier. Etes vous sur de vous ? »

« Les mangemorts parlent d'une prophétie, la prophétie du promis, un enfant qui apporterait la destruction à Voldemort. Il n'y croit pas. »

Les yeux de Dumbledore étincelèrent.

« La prophétie… Tiens, tiens… »

« Il y a autre chose… Dites… Dites à James et Lily Potter de faire attention. Voldemort les veut à ses côtés. S'ils refusent, ils mourront. Protégez les. Maintenant partez… Et emmenez Glinon… Je ne veux pas… Qu'ils touchent à son corps… Je vous enverrai de nouvelles infos rapidement. »

Dumbledore hésita puis se saisit du poigner de Finch.

« J'ai foi en vous, Severus ».

Rogue se sentit un coup au cœur. La chape de glace le recouvrant sembla se fendiller.

« Prenez soin de vous, Monsieur le Directeur. »

« Vous aussi, mon jeune ami, vous aussi… »

Dumbledore transplana, laissant Rogue avec le cadavre du sorcier.

Peu de temps après, Voldemort reparut, visiblement mécontent.

« Maudit Dumbledore ! Il a réussi à… Qu'est-ce que c'est que cela ? »

« Il m'a attaqué. Je l'ai tué. Il disait avoir ouvert la porte aux gens du ministère. Il disait que j'avais trahi les aurors et que j'allai payer… Je l'ai tué… »

« C'était pourtant un fidèle… »

Rogue leva enfin les yeux vers lui et dit tranquillement :

« Même vos fidèles peuvent vous trahir, maître… »

Voldemort reporta son attention sur le cadavre puis se tourna vers son favori.

« Nous ne pouvons demeurer ici. Viens. »

Docilement, Rogue se nicha entre les bras de Voldemort, l'esprit encore empli des paroles de Finch, de sa douceur, de son odeur.

A suivre…

1- pour ne pas citer Pratchett, disons qu'à l'instar du « je reviens tout de suite » dans les films d'horreur, le « qui va là » est LA phrase à ne pas dire dans les romans de capes et d'épée et/ou d'héroic fantasy si on veut survivre plus de 10 secondes…


	10. chapitre 10

**L'ombre du passé **

**Chapitre 10**

Des flashs surgirent devant les yeux de Harry alors que cette scène s'achevait.

Une rencontre dans l'ombre d'une forêt…

« Monsieur le Directeur. Ce que je pensais se précise, les Potter sont en danger. Voldemort croit que leur fils est celui qu'il appelle le Promis. Il veut le tuer… Il a également parlé d'une autre prophétie l'encourageant dans ce sens… »

« Celle de Sybil Trelawney, oui… Ne craignez rien, mon ami. Les Potter sont en sécurité. Faites attention vous aussi. »

« Comme toujours, Mr le Directeur. »

Une salle de procès, Severus enchaîné entre deux détraqueurs.

Il était impassible.

Il était vidé.

Voldemort avait disparu, enfin…

Mais pour combien de temps…

Et à quel prix !

Pauvre James... Jamais il n'aurait pensé plaindre cet incapable, et pourtant...

Pauvre Lily…

Pauvre petit Harry…

« Cet homme est un mangemort ! Il a perpétré des meurtres horribles ! Son âme est plus noire que la nuit ! »

« Barty… Severus était notre informateur, vous le savez… »

« Il a retourné sa veste quand il a senti le vent tourner ! » Intervint Maugrey de sa voix rocailleuse.

« J'ai d'excellentes raisons d'avoir confiance en lui. Sans son intervention, Harry Potter serait certainement déjà mort… De même que bon nombre de sorciers et de moldus… »

Le bureau de Dumbledore, à Poudlard.

« Mon dieu ! Monsieur le Directeur, c'est horrible… Ce que le fils Croupton a infligé aux Londubat… Leur fils est si jeune… Si jeune… Je… Je comprends si bien… Ce qu'il ressent… Pauvre enfant… »

Il souffrait, pour cet enfant. Son cœur n'était que souffrance…

« Allons, Severus… Nous n'y pouvons rien… Hélas… »

Un article dans la gazette du sorcier.

Une photo.

Grace, le visage pâle et hâve mais toujours aussi belle, toujours aussi douce.

Morte.

Si jeune.

Son fils n'avait que 6 ans…

Pauvre Grace…

Ma tendre Gracie… Ma douce amie… Ma pauvre chérie…

Un cimetière moldu.

Rogue, debout devant une tombe gravée au nom de Margareth Suzanne Flannery Rogue.

Il ne pleurait pas.

Il avait assez pleuré, déjà…

Une femme d'un certain âge s'approcha et tendit la main puis se détourna, pressant son mouchoir sur sa bouche.

Madame Black.

Son mari était mort pendant l'Age Sombre.

Elle-même était très malade, minée par la trahison et l'emprisonnement de son fils.

Sirius.

A Azkaban.

Fidèle de Voldemort, Sirius ? Vraiment ? Il avait du mal à y croire… Si c'était le cas, quelle ironie…

Si c'était le cas, il regrettait de ne pas avoir été jeté dans la même prison.

Il se serait laissé mourir, auprès de lui…

Il n'avait plus rien, après tout…

Gracie…

Glinon…

Mamie…

Sirius…

Le bureau de Dumbledore, à nouveau.

« Qui ça ? »

« Harry Potter. »

« … C'est un sorcier ? »

« Oh oui ! Et très doué, mon cher Severus ! »

« Que sait-il de ses parents, de sa vie… De ce qu'il représente ? »

« Strictement rien… »

« C'est à espérer. Je ne veux pas d'une star dans mes cours… A ce propos… »

« Le professeur Quirrel est rentré de Transylvanie hier. »

« Quirrel est une mauviette ! »

« Severus, vous ne serez pas professeur de défense contre les forces du mal… »

« POURQUOI ? »

Il en avait assez. Il était le plus qualifié, le plus à même de protéger ces enfants, de leur apprendre à se protéger eux même. Alors pourquoi ?

« Ce n'est pas votre place, mon ami… Vous avez tant de talent avec les plantes et les potions… Madame Chourave vous jalouse vous savez ? »

« Hmpf… » Fit-il avec une moue absolument pas adorable avant de se lever et de se diriger vers la porte du bureau.

« Attendez… J'ai un service à vous demander, Severus. »

« Lequel ? »

« Quand Harry sera parmi nous, veillez sur lui. »

Il regarda le directeur un long moment.

« C'est ce que je comptais faire de toute façon. Il ne lui arrivera rien, je vous le promets. Je vous promets de le protéger comme ma vie. »

« Merci, mon ami… »

Oui, il protégerait cet enfant qui, comme lui, avait perdu ses parents.

Même si son père lui avait volé Sirius.

Même s'il lui devait la vie.

Même si surveiller un gniard lui révulsait tous les pores de la peau.

Il veillerait sur lui.

Toujours.

Il le lui devait, à cet enfant qui avait en lui la force de détruire Voldemort…

Il le devait à Gracie.

Il le devait à Glinon.

Harry Potter resterait en vie, quoiqu'il advienne.

Harry se sentit aspiré en arrière.

Plus de visions.

Plus rien.

Et soudain, le tic tac d'une horloge…

On aurait dit…

Oui, il pouvait agiter sa main…

Bien. Maintenant…

Harry ne prit même pas le temps d'ouvrir les yeux, il bondit directement vers la sortie et sentit avec soulagement le souffle d'air dans son dos, preuve que la main de Rogue l'avait loupé de peu.

Claquant la porte derrière lui, il courut comme un dératé hors de la maison, poursuivi par un «POTTEEEEEEEEER ! » hurlé à pleins poumons.

Rogue se releva en maugréant (s'étant précipité sur Harry pour le choper avant que le gamin ne se sauve, il s'était lamentablement vautré au sol, déséquilibré par son élan) et se précipita vers la porte.

« Attends ! »

Les bras de Sirius s'enroulèrent autour de lui, lui faisant retenir sa respiration de surprise.

« … Attends… Severus… »

« …Lâche moi. Il faut que je rattrape ce monstre et que je lui fasse payer ! »

« Moi… Moi, j'irai le remercier. »

Severus déglutit.

Ne pas penser à ses bras l'enserrant de leur caresse.

Ne pas replonger dans le passé. Surtout pas.

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi j'irai le remercier ! J'ai revu des choses que je ne… »

« Je suis désolé ! »

Rogue referma la bouche, sentant le front de Sirius se poser contre sa nuque.

« … Je suis désolé… J'ai cru… Je pensais… Je ne savais pas… Queudver, il… Et j'ai failli te… Oh, Sevy… Je… »

Severus se dégagea d'une secousse.

« PLUS JAMAIS ! NE M'APPELLE PLUS JAMAIS COMME CA ! » Hurla-t-il.

Black se recula d'un pas.

Rogue avait la tête baissée, son visage blanc de rage à demi caché par ses mèches noires.

« Tout ça… Tout ça, c'est du passé… Il n'y a plus de Sevy… Il n'y a… »

« Je t'aime ! »

Sans relever la tête, Severus écarquilla les yeux, fixant toujours le sol entre ses chaussures.

« … Je t'aime, Severus… Malgré tout ce que disait Peter, malgré tout ce que je croyais… Je t'ai toujours aimé… A Azkaban… Il n'y a que trois choses qui me faisaient tenir : Harry… La mort de Queudver… Et toi. C'est à toi que je pensais chaque nuit… A toi dont je rêvais… Je voulais faire payer Queudver pour la mort de James et Lily, pour mon emprisonnement… Et pour tous ses mensonges… Qui m'ont fait m'éloigner de toi… Je suis désolé. Je ne sais pas quoi faire pour que tu me pardonnes et pour que tout… »

« NON ! »

Les yeux noirs étincelèrent de haine, faisant reculer Sirius d'un pas, à nouveau.

« Non. Tu n'as pas le droit. Tu n'as plus le droit. C'est trop tard Sirius… Trop tard… Je… J'ai réussi… J'ai réussi à me guérir de toi… Après tant d'années… Tu as vu… A quel point tu m'as obsédé toutes ces années… Mais je m'en suis sorti, finalement… »

« Sev… »

« Il y a trop de choses… Trop de temps a passé… Trop de choses entre nous… Je ne peux pas… Je ne PEUX pas te pardonner et retomber amoureux de toi comme avant… Je ne peux plus… Je ne veux plus souffrir… Plus jamais… »

Black détourna le regard du visage soudain tordu de douleur de son ami.

Son ami…

Oui…

« Tu as raison. Je suis désolé, je n'avais pas le droit… Je vais te laisser, je vais partir et… »

Il ouvrit la bouche et la referma convulsivement, la gorge encombrée de pleurs.

Rogue eut soudain envie de le prendre dans ses bras, de le serrer, de l'embrasser, de pleurer contre lui… Mais il avait décidé de dépasser ce stade de dépendance, n'est-ce pas ? N'est-ce pas ?

Il le devait.

Absolument.

Rester seul, toujours.

Pas d'attachement, pas de lien émotionnel, pas d'entrave…

Ne plus montrer sa faiblesse, plus jamais. Ne plus jamais céder à ce cœur trop fragile, trop assoiffé d'affection et d'amour.

C'était nécessaire.

Pour ne plus souffrir.

Pour sa survie.

Pour son équilibre mental.

Pour…

« Et Potter ? Il faut veiller sur lui. » Mais pourquoi lui disait-il ça ? Il eut envie de se taper la tête contre le mur.

« Quoi ? » Sirius battit des cils, désarçonné.

« Je ne pourrais pas rester 24h/24 à le surveiller. Sous ta forme de chien, tu le pourras, toi… »

Mais il était con ! Le roi des cons !

Il venait de lui dire qu'il n'y pouvait rien y avoir entre eux et maintenant il l'invitait carrément à s'installer chez lui !

Black le dévisagea un long moment.

Pourquoi ?

Il ne voulait plus de lui, alors pourquoi ?

« Bon, si tu ne veux pas, je… »

« Je reste ! Je m'occuperai de Harry, il ne t'embêtera pas ! »

Tant pis s'il ne voulait plus de lui.

Tant pis s'il ne l'aimait plus.

Il voulait juste être près de lui…

Veiller sur lui, l'aimer, en silence, comme il l'avait fait pendant toutes ces années d'emprisonnement, alors qu'il se torturait nuit après nuit.

Juste être là.

Harry se recroquevilla contre le tronc de l'arbre contre lequel il se cachait.

Rogue connaissait le coin.

Il allait le retrouver.

Et il lui ferait payer.

Bon dieu ! Pas étonnant qu'il soit aussi timbré, avec tout ce qui encombrait son crâne !

Pas étonnant aussi qu'il ait cherché à se débarrasser de ses souvenirs. Ce n'était pas une solution, mais… Et bien… Disons qu'à sa place, il aurait fait pareil…

Il frissonna en songeant que, finalement, ils avaient beaucoup de choses en commun, Rogue et lui…

Une pensée détestable…

Enfin, il y avait quand même des choses qu'il ne partageait pas avec son professeur…

Rougissant jusqu'à la racine des cheveux, il enfouit son visage dans ses genoux.

Raaaah ! Mais elles allaient se barrer les images mentales, oui ?

C'était déjà suffisamment gênant de connaître les sentiments de Rogue envers Sirius, mais les souvenirs des scènes euh… Comment dire… Voyons… Toutes les choses que le morale réprouve, parait-il et euh… Bref… Gah, c'était possible cette position ?

Raaaaaaah ! Et allez y, ça recommençait !

Il sursauta en sentant une main sur son épaule.

Harry leva la tête et souhaita instantanément ne faire plus qu'un avec l'arbre rugueux contre son dos.

Rogue, agenouillé devant lui, le dévisageait avec sa froideur coutumière.

« Vous devriez rentrer. Il n'est guère prudent de rester ici. »

Harry rougit violemment et hocha négativement la tête.

Rogue fronça les sourcils.

« DEBOUT ! Je n'ai pas accepté de vous prendre chez moi pour que vous passiez la nuit dans la campagne profonde ! C'est quand même formidable qu'il faille toujours être derrière vous pour vous éviter de vous mettre dans des situations impossibles ! Vous protéger, non mais franchement ! Quelle sinécure ! »

Harry sourit malgré lui.

Le ton était acerbe, la langue venimeuse et l'inimitié qu'exhalait Rogue étaient suffisantes pour qu'Harry ait une réaction épidermique à sa seule vue. Seulement, ce n'était plus le cas.

Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher, en voyant Rogue, de penser à ce qu'il était enfant, à ce qu'il avait vécu, à ses sentiments profonds pour Sirius… A ce qu'il était. Son agressivité et sa morgue étaient juste une façon de montrer son inquiétude. Il le protégeait, comme il le pouvait… Son mépris était également une façon de le protéger. Il tentait ainsi de le rendre plus docile et moins sujet aux extravagances… Peine perdue, mais bon.

Rogue était quelqu'un de gentil.

Harry rougit davantage en laissant cette pensée surgir dans son esprit.

Oui. Rogue était quelqu'un de bien.

Sa façon de traiter Neville relevait de la même philosophie : aider l'autre en l'endurcissant.

Il comprenait ce que Neville et lui pouvait ressentir car, comme eux, il avait perdu ses parents dans des circonstances tragiques…

Par contre, il était incapable de faire passer ce sentiment de manière normale et sa « méthode » laissait à désirer.

Rogue était quelqu'un de bien, mais n'avait aucune notion de la pédagogie ni du tact…

« DEBOUT ! » Gronda à nouveau Rogue, le saisissant par le biceps et le soulevant de terre. « Il faut qu'on cause, tous les deux…»

Harry blêmit.

« Ecoutez… Je suis euh… Désolé… Pour le cache souvenir… Je ne savais pas, je… » Balbutia-t-il.

« Potter, si vous êtes en train d'essayer de me faire des excuses, vous pourriez au moins avoir la décence de le faire de manière a minima intelligible… »

« Ah… Euh… » Harry prit une profonde inspiration, en hoquetant quelque peu car il avait du mal à suivre les grandes foulées de Rogue. « Je suis désolé, j'ai pris votre cache souvenir pour une boule de sorcière. Je ne pensais pas provoquer une telle situation. »

Rogue roula des yeux.

« L'ignorance n'est pas une excuse, Potter. Si je vous revoie une seule fois porter la main sur une de mes affaires sans y avoir été invité je vous écorche, vous éviscère, vous remplis le ventre de son et me sers de votre carcasse comme trophée empaillé dans mon salon. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? »

« Hum… Oui, professeur. »

« Bien. Et si vous parlez une seule fois, à qui que ce soit, moi y compris, de ce que vous avez vu dans le cache souvenir, le sort qui vous attend sera pire que la taxidermie à vif… Compris ? »

« Oui, professeur. »

Alors qu'ils se rapprochaient du cottage, Harry demanda, timidement.

« Et Sirius ? »

« Quoi, Sirius ? »

« Que devient-il ? »

Rogue serra les lèvres avant de répondre d'un ton sec.

« En quoi le sort de votre incapable de parrain m'intéresse-t-il ? »

« Je voulais juste savoir, c'est tout… » Répondit Harry, misérable.

Rogue serra davantage les lèvres.

« Il va rester avec nous jusqu'à la fin de l'été. »

« C'est vrai ? » S'exclama Harry, ravi.

« Je dois avoir perdu complètement l'esprit… » Marmonna Rogue sans répondre directement.

« Professeur ? »

« Quoi encore, Potter ? » Grogna Rogue avec ennui.

« Merci. » Et il dégagea son bras pour courir vers l'habitation où un chien l'attendait en battant de la queue.

Fin.


End file.
